Les jumeaux en danger
by Rhivan Malkey
Summary: Le jour où son ex petit ami débarque et enlève ses enfants, Aelyn Malkey voit son monde voler en mille morceaux. Le traquant partout dans la galaxie pour retrouver ses précieux chérubins, la jeune femme ferra entre autres une rencontre surprenante.
1. Chapter 1 Set

**L'univers Star Wars n'étant pas le mien mais la propriété de Georges Lucas, je ne fais que l'emprunter un tout petit peu pour y raconter mon histoire. Voici donc ma première histoire centrée sur le personnage d'Aelyn Malkey, certains de mes futurs lecteurs la connaissent et j'espère qu'ils apprécieront de voir ses nouvelles aventures et pour les autres qui vont la découvrir et bien j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Certains personnages principaux ou secondaires appartiennent à quelqu'unes de mes connaissances. Le prenez pas mal et j'essayerai de rester fidèle à ce que vous en faisiez. Voilà voilà !**

Chapitre 1 – Set

Dans une galaxie lointaine, très lointaine, sur la planète New Alderaan vit depuis quelques mois une jeune femme et ses deux enfants. Elle se nomme Aelyn Malkey et c'est une jedi … enfin pour le moment une novice initiée aux voies de la force. Elle a trouvé refuge sur cette planète pour échapper à son ancienne vie, se disant qu'on ne viendrait pas la chercher ici. Elle travaille maintenant comme employée dans une ferme, les propriétaires ont été gentils avec elle, comprenant sa situation et lui ont offert gentiment une de leurs chambres où elle peut rester et élever ses enfants. Cependant elle ne renie pas son héritage de jedi et s'entraine seule désormais, elle essaye de comprendre la force par elle-même. Evidemment ce chemin est bien plus difficile que suivre l'enseignement d'un maitre mais à l'heure actuel, l'ordre Jedi est en pleine crise, le grand maitre à été tué au cours d'une mission capitale et une faction dissidente jedi avait fait sécession depuis quelques temps déjà. Les Siths ne pouvaient que se réjouir d'un tel désordre, d'autant plus que désormais leur pouvoir était assez grand pour s'attaquer à l'autre grande force galactique : l'empire. Retirée loin de tout, Aelyn put enfin profiter pleinement de la vie, ce qui ne fut pas difficile tant sa propre existence avait été dure.

Elle est la seconde fille du grand maitre Karmin Malkey et de l'ex padawan Danya Lanjy. Ce fut au cours d'une nuit d'amour durant laquelle les deux anciens amants c'était retrouvés qu'elle fut conçue. Son père ignorait son existence jusqu'à sa 16éme année, sa mère ne sachant pas comment le contacter, elle erra seule jusqu'à Nar Shaddaa où elle fit ce qu'elle put pour survivre et mettre au monde Aelyn. L'enfance de la petite fut assez heureuse, Danya avait trouvé un travail qui était suffisamment bien payé pour les faire vivre toute les deux. Malheureusement pour elles, un homme décida de s'imposer dans leur vie, son nom était Markan. Markan se débrouilla pour devenir le seul et unique moyen pour Danya de s'en sortir, à tel point qu'elle ne pouvait refuser de vivre avec lui. Au début cela s'annonçait bien, du moins durant quelques temps, car il était évident que la petite Aelyn était un problème pour Markan. En plus d'être alcoolique et violent, il fit en sorte que Danya rapporte l'argent et qu'il n'est rien à faire. Durant plusieurs années, Danya et Aelyn ont vécu sous la tyrannie de Markan. Lorsqu'Aelyn fut suffisamment mure, il l'envoya faire le trottoir, depuis le temps le caractère d'Aelyn avait beaucoup changé et elle n'eut jamais à faire quelque chose contre sa volonté avec ses « clients », elle se débrouillait toujours pour les convaincre qu'ils avaient eu ce qu'ils voulaient et se faire payer. Danya, bien que sa formation ne fut jamais complétée, avait commencé à enseigner les voies de la force à Aelyn, suffisamment pour qu'elle puisse manipuler les esprits faibles.

Un jour Danya disparue alors qu'elle était partie faire des courses, Aelyn tenait à peine le choc, sa mère était son seul réconfort, c'était mutuel car Danya ne supportait plus leur vie et avait promis à sa fille que cela changerai bientôt. Malheureusement, elle ne rentra jamais. Un soir, quelques semaines après, Markan rentra comme toujours complètement bourré et lorsqu'il vit Aelyn, il s'aperçut que la petite fille qu'il détestait tellement était devenue une jeune fille très attirante. Vu son état ce n'était pas très difficile de savoir ce qu'il avait derrière la tête et c'est donc comme à son habitude qu'il ordonna à Aelyn de coucher avec lui. Elle refusa et le repoussa, ce dernier ne tolérant absolument pas ça commença à la battre. A travers la force Aelyn entendait ses pensées en plus des insultes qu'il vociférait, il allait la tuer si elle ne faisait rien. Dans un geste désespéré, elle exécuta une puissante vague de force qui envoya Markan voler contre le mur en face, ce dernier ce brisa la nuque à l'impact. Réalisant alors ce qu'elle avait fait, Aelyn se mit à pleurer puis quitta la planète à bord du vaisseau de Markan, à la recherche de sa mère.

Le reste de son passé arriva plus tard, le présent est le plus important. Aelyn savait que bien qu'elle soit sur une planète assez éloignée de la précédente où elle résidait, ses ennuis la retrouverai un jour où l'autre. Elle du attendre plusieurs mois avant de voir son passé la rattraper, au cours du temps qui s'était écoulé, Aelyn fit la connaissance de son ancêtre, son grand père pour être précis : Rhivan Malkey. L'esprit du jedi aida la jeune fille à finir sa formation ou du moins lui donner suffisamment de connaissance pour réussir à avoir un niveau équivalent à celui d'un chevalier. Entre son travail, sa formation de Jedi et ses enfants, Aelyn avait des journées bien remplies mais c'est toujours avec une joie inégalée qu'elle retrouve ses petits chéris : Cal et Tall. Les deux petits bouts de choux ressemblaient de plus en plus à leur père, tout deux avaient les cheveux blancs, signe distinctif de leur appartenance à la famille de leur père. Les jumeaux sont également des jedis et leurs dons se sont manifester très tôt, normal pour deux enfants nés de deux puissants jedis. Leur père se nomme Set Harth et si Aelyn n'est plus avec lui c'est pour de bonnes raisons, elle redoute d'ailleurs qu'il la retrouve et ne lui enlève ses enfants, c'est lui qu'elle cherche à fuir en fait. Malheureusement pour elle, bientôt son pire cauchemar allait devenir réalité.

Aelyn travaillait aux champs le jour où Set est arrivé sur New Alderaan, elle le sut dés le moment où il arriva dans le système. Sachant qu'elle ne pourrait éviter une confrontation, elle retourna immédiatement à la maison et s'arma de son sabre laser. Il ne faudrait pas très longtemps à son ex petit ami pour la retrouver. Elle savait déjà que chacun d'eux avait perdu quelqu'un à qui ils tenaient, elle son père, tuer au combat, lui … sa maitresse, Vana Larkin. Aelyn avait ressentie une immense douleur lors du décès de ces deux personnes, bien qu'elle détestait Vana depuis qu'elle avait apprit pour elle et Set. Leurs blessures étaient semblables mais Set avait beaucoup changé depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, le jeune homme avait fréquenté un temple sith durant un temps et depuis il n'était jamais redevenu le même. Le connaissant par cœur, elle savait qu'il n'allait pas s'embêter à se poser à 2 km de la ferme, il y atterrit sans condition en plein dans le champ. Aelyn avait déjà dit aux propriétaires de la ferme de partir le plus loin possible et d'emmener les jumeaux avec eux. Le grand moment était arrivé, ils allaient de nouveau être en présence de l'autre mais cette fois, il n'y avait plus d'amour entre eux, seulement un conflit d'ordre sentimental à régler. Son sabre laser activé, Aelyn l'attendait de pied ferme, le jeune homme descendit de sa navette. Il n'avait pas beaucoup changé, il était toujours aussi beau, bien plus grand et plus musclé, Aelyn fondrait immédiatement devant un homme bâti comme un dieu grec, seulement celui là n'était beau que de l'extérieur, de l'intérieur, il n'as plus rien d'attirant.

Set – « Chéri, je suis rentré ! »

Aelyn – « Tu as un sacré culot de revenir vers moi après ce que tu as fais ! »

Set – « Oh tu m'en veux encore pour ça ? C'est pour ça que tu as pris MES enfants et que tu es parti avec ? »

Aelyn – « Parfaitement Set, j'avais confiance en toi, je t'aimais et toi tu m'as trahis ! »

Set – « Ce n'est arrivé qu'une … ! »

Aelyn – « Deux fois Set, deux fois, n'essaye pas de me prendre pour une conne ! Je sais tout ce qui c'est passé et je te le dis, tout est fini entre nous ! »

Set – « Je savais que tu dirais ça mais de toute façon je ne suis pas là pour toi, je suis là pour MES enfants et je les aurai ! »

Aelyn – « Il faudra d'abord m'affronter Set et tu vas t'en mordre les doigts ! » Elle pointe alors son sabre en direction de Set.

Set – « Ne me fait pas rire, tu n'as jamais commencé ta formation, tu ne sais même pas te battre au sabre ! Tu ne peux pas me combattre, je t'écraserai facilement ! »

Aelyn – Elle lui sourit, un sourire qui cache ses véritables intentions « Chéri ? »

Set – « Oui ? Tu accepte de te rendre ? »

Aelyn – « Va en enfer ! » Elle bondit alors de toute ses forces vers lui et tente de le frapper mais lui ayant un niveau déjà élevé, il pare sans difficulté son attaque en s'armant de son sabre rapidement et l'activant juste à temps pour bloquer l'attaque, un violent combat commence alors …

Aelyn n'as certes pas le niveau de Set mais elle est suffisamment puissante pour lui opposer une résistance farouche. Enchainant les attaques, Aelyn cherche à percer la défense de Set, qui lui pour le moment est en train de jauger le niveau de la jeune fille. Lorsqu'il a enfin fini, c'est lui qui passe à l'attaque, Aelyn se retrouve vite en difficulté mais elle a plus d'un tour dans son sac et elle utilise alors la force pour le déstabiliser. Exercice difficile pour elle de combattre et utiliser la force en même temps mais pas impossible, pour le moment elle résiste de toute ses forces mais à ce rythme, il finira par avoir raison d'elle si elle ne trouve pas rapidement une idée.


	2. Chapter 2 Défaite

**Chapitre 2 – Défaite**

Les lames des sabre lasers s'entrechoquent violemment, les deux anciens amants ne se font pas de cadeaux. Set à toujours été doué au sabre laser, malheureusement Aelyn non, elle le sait et c'est pour ça que la petite blonde essaye tant bien que mal de trouver une solution pour se défaire des griffes de son ancien amour. Elle ne doit pas céder à la colère, il faut qu'elle se calme et analyse le style de Set, évidemment cela est plus facile en théorique qu'en pratique. Les herbes autour d'eux sont complètement brulées par les lames des sabre lasers et il n'en faudrait pas beaucoup pour qu'un incendie se déclenche. Set à la maitrise du combat, il pare tout les coups d'Aelyn sans broncher, il la teste, il veut savoir si elle a progresser et si c'est le cas, quel est l'étendue de ses nouvelles compétences. Bien qu'elle soit la digne fille de son père, Aelyn n'en est qu'au début, elle n'est pas encore assez forte pour vaincre n'importe quel adversaire se trouvant sur sa route. Aeva son éternelle rivale au temple jedi s'en serai surement mieux sortie qu'elle et cette pensée l'énerve, la faisant sortir de ses gonds, au plus grand plaisir de Set.

Set - « C'est bien ma chérie, laisse ta colère s'exprimer ! »

Aelyn - « Ferme la Set, je n'ai pas besoin de tes conseils ! »

Elle ne doit pas entrer dans son jeu, elle sent le côté obscur en lui et elle sait qu'il fait ça pour la déstabiliser, ce qui en fait fonctionne bien. Elle a peur, elle s'inquiète pour les petits, sur l'issu du combat, sur ce que Set ferrait des enfants si il parvint à la vaincre. Où est donc son grand père quand elle en a vraiment besoin ?

#Flashback … quelques jours avant#

Aelyn et l'esprit de Rhivan sont au beau milieu du champ que la jeune fille à prit pour terrain d'entrainement, elle s'entraine à maitriser ses pouvoirs. Son exercice est de faire léviter des objets, son sabre laser inclus. L'esprit de Rhivan guide sa petite fille depuis plusieurs mois maintenant, son initiation à la force avait été fait mais pas son apprentissage, elle connaissait au moins les bases c'était déjà ça.

Rhivan - « Ressent la force fluctuer autour de toi, tout ce qui t'entoure est baigné dans la force ! Avec tes pouvoirs tu peux apprendre à manipuler la force et faire léviter les objets ! »

Aelyn - « Je la sens grand père mais j'ai du mal à la manipuler ! »

Rhivan - « Cela viendra avec le temps ! »

Se concentrant dans la force, Aelyn parvint à faire léviter les quelques objets autour d'elle, même si cette exercice lui semble ennuyeux et sans intérêt, il fait parti de l'initiation à ses propres capacités. Rhivan semble entendre les pensées de sa petite fille et intervient.

Rhivant - « Je sais ce que tu pense Aelyn mais cet exercice est important ! Connaître tes capacités te permettra de mieux avancer ! »

La jeune fille stoppe l'exercice et regarde son grand père avec un regard noir. Ce dernier sent que la petite que ça va encore tourner à la dispute.

Aelyn - « J'en est marre de faire ces exercices, je veux apprendre quelque chose d'utile, un pouvoir, une attaque ou une défense au sabre ! Mais plus ce genre de trucs complètement inutile ! »

L'esprit du jedi en face d'elle acquiesse sans broncher, il la connait maintenant suffisamment bien pour savoir que quand elle pique une crise, il ne vaut mieux pas essayer de la faire changer d'avis. Mais il ne s'attendait pas aux paroles qui suivit …

Aelyn - « Va t'en, laisse moi, je me débrouillerai seule ! »

Rhivan - « Mais que … très bien ! »

Sans dire un mot de plus, l'esprit de Rhivan disparut, Aelyn resta quelques minutes à regarder fixement l'emplacement où il se trouvait, espérant qu'il reviendrait mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Culpabilisant, Aelyn rentra à la ferme, s'enferma dans sa chambre et se mit à pleurer.

#Fin du flashback#

Aelyn lutte toujours mais avec toutes ses pensées qui se remuent dans sa tête, elle commet une erreur que Set mais à profit pour la désarmer et la saisir à la gorge. Elle ressent alors toute la force de son ancien amant qui lui sert encore et encore son petit cou fragile. Elle suffoque et sent sa fin proche, une pensée desespérée lui vint alors.

Aelyn - #Grand père, je te demande pardon, je n'aurai jamais du te crier dessus !#

Croyant que cette pensée allait rester sans réponse, elle essaya de le frapper pour qu'il la lâche, en vain, Set semblait insensible à tout les coups qu'elle pouvait lui donner. Continuant de lui serrer la gorge, Set ne montrait rien de ses sentiments, il était neutre.

Set - « C'est terminé Aelyn, je t'ai vaincu ! »

Alors que la jeune femme se croyait perdue pour de bon, elle entendit dans sa tête la voix de son grand père, il ne l'avait donc pas laisser tomber.

Rhivan - #Ne perd pas espoir Aelyn, utilise la force contre lui, une bonne vague de force ! Tu en est capable !#

Écoutant le conseil de son grand-père, elle place ses mains face à la poitrine de Set et se concentre pour faire une vague de force. Ne voyant pas l'attaque venir, le jeune homme est complètement surprit par ce soudain regain de force de son ex petite amie et se fait violemment repoussé en arrière. Retombant à terre, la jeune femme se passe la main sur son cou et tousse, il n'y est pas aller de main morte mais au moins elle est de nouveau en position de force. Avec la force, elle récupére son sabre laser et passe à l'attaque, Set à soudain du mal à repousser les attaques d'Aelyn. Il sent qu'elle a retrouver la motivation pour se battre, elle veut protéger ses enfants de leur père mais elle ne se rend pas compte que toutes ses tentatives sont vaines.

Le combat ayant reprit de plus belle, les deux combattants se sont rapprochés petit à petit de la ferme, heureusement pour Aelyn, ses amis sont partis loin avec les jumeaux, ils ne risquent rien tant qu'elle parvint à l'occuper assez longtemps pour qu'ils quittent la planète. Set, découvrant enfin le stratagème d'Aelyn, décide qu'il est temps de mettre fin à ce duel et passe à l'attaque. Aelyn ne sait plus du tout ce qu'elle doit faire, le style de Set à complètement changé et elle peut à peiner parer.

Set - « Je te l'ai dis, tu ne peux pas me vaincre ! »

Dans une passe d'arme extrêmement bien calculée, Set parvint à désarmer Aelyn et la blesse au bras droit et à la jambe gauche. Elle tombe à terre et hurle de douleur, il aurait pu lui trancher un membre ou pire la tuer mais il a choisit de la neutraliser. Vaincue, Aelyn est totalement saisie par la peur, elle ne peut plus se battre contre lui et elle sait très bien ce qu'il va faire ensuite.

Aelyn - « Ces gens ne t'ont rien fait Set, épargne les ! »

Set - « Tant qu'il ne me résiste pas … nous verrons ! »

Bien que ces paroles ne soient pas si violentes que ça, Aelyn est alors secouée par des sanglots, elle le supplie mais il n'entend rien et s'en va, la laissant blessée ainsi. Au passage il met le feu à la ferme et se dirige vers l'endroit où sont parti les propriétaires. Il sait qu'il trouvera ses enfants avec eux. Aelyn de son côté hurle de rage et essaye de ramper pour le rattraper mais au bout d'un moment elle ne peut que se rendre à l'évidence, elle a échouée.


	3. Chapter 3 Intuition

**Cathy : T'en fais pas, je pense que j'arriverai à faire un ou deux chapitre par semaine ! Et oui Set à mal tourner ... mais bon je t'apprend pas grand chose il en prenait bien le chemin à l'époque !**

**Noticeable : Désolé, j'avais pas activer les commentaires pour les non inscrits, maintenant c'est fait ^^ Et tant pis pour les fautes, je suis pas parfait mais je ferrai un effort promis !**

**Chapitre 3 – Intuition**

_Durant ce temps, dans une autre partie de la galaxie … quelques minutes avant la défaite d'Aelyn._

La planète Taris avait abriter autrefois un temple jedi dans sa partie polaire, après plusieurs jours de recherche l'archéologue Gillian Hatch et sa partenaire, la contrebandière Lelie Drahciug avait enfin réussi à le trouver. Bien évidemment cela n'avait pas été une partie de plaisir car il avait fallut convaincre les autorités de la planète de les laisser passer et effectuer leurs recherches. Plusieurs mois avaient passés depuis leur coup d'exploit sur Coruscant où elles avaient réussis à emporter plusieurs vieux holodisques jedis, Gillian découvrit également la vérité sur son passé et ses origines mais aussi ce fut l'occasion pour elle de démontrer pour la première fois que la force était présente en elle. Depuis sa affinité avec la force ne fait que se renforcer chaque jour de plus en plus, on pourrait croire que Lelie l'aurait laisser à son sort mais une amitié solide unissait désormais les deux femmes. Bien sur Gillian et Lelie acceptait de faire quelques boulots de contrebandier de temps en temps pour pouvoir se payer ce qu'il leur faut pour leurs nombreux voyages vers les différents sites jedis d'autrefois. Leur navette posée sur une des plate-forme d'atterrissage du temple, elles avançaient toutes les deux, malgré la tempête de neige, vers la petite située en face d'elle.

Gillian - « On y est enfin ! »

Lelie - « Oui, mais je ne vois pas trop ce que tu espère trouver ici ! »

Gillian - « Des indices, des holocrons, des holodisques, tout ce qui pourra m'expliquer ce que je suis vraiment ! »

Lelie - « Ça tu le sais déjà, tu est une jedi ! »

Gillian - « Oui je le sais bien ça, tu est la première à avoir vu mes capacités mais je veut dire, qu'est ce que je dois faire à présent ? Je ne peux pas quitter mon travail comme ça pour devenir une jedi, surtout si on ne sait pas où ils sont ! »

Lelie - « Moui, c'est pas faux ! Quoiqu'il en soit et quoique tu décide, je te soutiens ! »

Gillian - « Merci Lelie, je n'en serai pas là sans toi ! »

Les deux femmes se sourient, elles faisaient une drôle d'équipe ça c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Arrivées enfin à la porte du temple, le premier constat c'est que cela n'allait pas être aussi facile pour rentrer. La porte était tellement défoncée que l'ouvrit relève de l'impossible, enfin du moins en apparence.

Lelie - « Bon visiblement on pourra pas passer par là ! »

Gillian - « Ca ira, t'inquiéte pas, je vais l'utiliser ! »

Lelie - « T'est sure ? Parce que la dernière fois on pouvait pas dire que c'était un grand succès ! »

Gillian - « Cette fois ce sera la bonne ! »

Enlevant son sac à dos, Gillian l'ouvrit et sorti un objet jedi que tout le monde connait : le sabre laser. Lelie regarda l'objet comme si c'était un truc dont on devait se méfier, il fait dire aussi que Gillian est nulle dès qu'elle touche une arme, quelle que puisse être cette arme. Elle est pas douée mais elle y met de la volonté pourtant. La jeune femme s'empara donc de l'arme, qui au passage est un peu ancienne et l'active … gaffeuse comme elle est, elle a failli se bruler les mains et la lame effleura les cheveux de Lelie, coupant et brulant une toute petite mèche de cheveux.

Lelie - « Nan mais ca va pas ? T'as failli me couper la tête avec ce truc ! Tu pouvais pas faire attention ! »

Gillian - « Désolé désolé désolé, je l'ai pas fais exprès ! »

Lelie - « Bon sang Gillian, un jour tu vas nous tuer toutes les deux avec ce truc si tu ne fais pas attention ! Bon je vais me reculer sinon ça va mal finir ! »

Gillian - « C'est plus prudent en effet ! »

Lelie prit ses distances, connaissant à quel point Gillian devient maladroite dès qu'elle a une arme en main, c'est bien la seule chose qu'elle n'as jamais réussie à corriger chez son amie. Gillian lui confie son sac avant qu'elle s'éloigne et se positionne pour donner un bon coup de sabre, elle fait passer la lame au dessus de sa tête et lorsqu'elle veut frapper … plus de sabre en main … Lelie un peu plus loin est en train d'applaudir la nouvelle connerie de son amie, à moitié morte de rire et aussi complètement désespérée pour elle.

Lelie - « Là tu t'est surpassée ma grande ! »

Le sabre laser lui avait échapper des mains et était aller se planter deux mètres derrière elle … vraiment pas douée comme je disais. Gillian s'empresse donc d'aller chercher le sabre et repart à l'assaut de la porte puis en se concentrant cette fois, elle donne un coup en diagonale de manière à découper la porte en deux et laisser un passage ouvert pour passer. Là encore Lelie applaudit mais cette fois pour l'encourager.

Lelie - « Tu vois quand tu veut ! » ^^

Gillian en guise de réponse lui tire la langue et désactive le sabre, en espérant ne pas devoir s'en resservir avant un bon moment. L'exploration du temple peut commencer, après avoir récupérer son sac à dos, les deux femmes s'enfoncent dans les profondeurs du temple jedi. Il ne leur faut guère longtemps pour arriver dans ce qui ressemble à un hall d'entrée mais on ne peut pas dire que la luminosité permet de vraiment apprécier l'endroit. Lelie et Gillian sortent des lampes torches et commencent leur exploration, ce qui est sur c'est que cette endroit est plutôt bien conserver après tout ce temps. La force est toujours présente dans la batisse et Gillian, bien qu'elle ne le comprend pas comme ça, la ressent.

Gillian - « J'ai de nouveau cette impression, comme sur Coruscant ! »

Lelie - « Surement que tu ressens la force, comme on est dans un endroit qui en est saturé ! »

Gillian - « Sans doute que tu as raison ! »

Les temples jedis agissent comme des amplificateurs sur les capacités de ses adeptes, la plupart étant construit, comme celui de Coruscant, sur un point convergent de force. Gillian se sent envahit par son pouvoir nouvellement découvert, elle sent qu'elle peut faire appel à la force comme jamais et c'est tout naturellement qu'elle se met à l'employer pour avancer.

Lelie - « C'est quand même effrayant de te voir faire tout ça avec autant de facilité ! »

Gillian - « J'ai lu dans les manuels qu'on a récupérer sur Coruscant que les temples sont construit au dessus de point de force, là où elle est la plus fortement présente sur une planète ! Ca agit comme une sorte d'amplificateur de pouvoir ! T'en fais pas, une fois sorti d'ici, je serai de nouveau une pauvre jedi qui ne sait pas se servir de ses pouvoirs ! »

Lelie - « Hey commence pas à te rabaisser comme ça ! Tu apprends sans guide, c'est normal de pas réussir dans ces conditions ! »

Gillian lui fit un petit sourire mais alors qu'elles avançaient vers ce qu'elles avaient identifier comme une chambre de méditation, la jeune femme est soudainement prise d'un violent mal de tête. Elle s'effondre à terre et se met à voir des choses, une ferme en feu, une femme qui implore qu'on l'aide et surtout une ombre terrifiante puis des pleurs d'enfants. Lelie s'était accroupie à côté d'elle, ne comprenant pas ce qui arrive à son amie et essaye de la calmer du mieux qu'elle put. Puis aussi soudainement que la vision était apparue, tout s'arrêta, Gillian tremblait de tout son corps, sa première vision dans la force.

Lelie - « Gillian, tu m'entends, qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

Il faut quelques minutes à Gillian pour se calmer et comprendre ce qui vient de lui arriver mais une fois que ce moment terrible est passé, elle à un nom qui lui martèle la tête.

Gillian - « C'était une vision, une femme sur une planète, on vient de lui prendre ses enfants ! Lelie, on doit partir sur le champ pour New Alderaan ! » lui répondit elle en la regardant fixement.

Ce regard de Gillian, Lelie le connait bien, elle sait qu'il veut dire qu'elle ne pourra pas la faire changer d'avis et qu'il vaut mieux se mettre en route tout de suite.

Lelie - « Très bien, tu m'expliquera en chemin ! »

Aidant Gillian, quelques peu affaiblit par sa vision, Lelie et elle regagne leur vaisseau et quitte la planète sans plus attendre pour se rendre à New Alderaan.


	4. Chapter 4 Folie Ami Soeur

**Cathy : Voilà je répond aux reviews en début de chapitre lol ! J'espère que pour le moment je reste fidèle à la manière dont tu faisais Lelie ! Bisous  
**

**Voilà le chapitre 4, désolé, ça m'as prit du temps pour l'écrire. Au programme, douleur, destruction, folie, joie, peine, révélation et un joyeux bordel en perspective. ^^**

**Chapitre 4 – Folie, Ami, Sœur  
**

_Retour sur New Alderaan_

La chaleur lui brulait les entrailles un peu plus à chaque pas, la douleur était intense, à tel point qu'elle pensait que sa jambe et son bras serait définitivement plus utilisable. Plusieurs heures déjà s'étaient écoulées depuis son combat contre Set. Aelyn avançait péniblement vers le refuge de sa famille, oui, ceux qui l'avaient accueillit, elle et ses enfants, elle les considérait comme sa famille. Malheureusement et en son fort intérieur, elle était morte de trouille à l'idée qu'il leur soit tout de même arriver quelque chose. Ses hurlements de douleur se ressentait même dans la force, en fait ce qui était en train de lui arriver avait créer véritablement une perturbation dans la force. Mais l'horreur atteignit son point culminant lorsqu'elle arriva à la maison. La ferme n'était qu'un lieu de travail, les propriétaires n'y vivaient pas, leur maison n'était pourtant qu'à deux kilomètres, de même que leur vaisseau. Aelyn tomba à genoux lorsqu'elle arriva à la maison, cette dernière était complètement ravagée par les flammes et deux corps gisaient devant. Les larmes d'Aelyn coulèrent tel deux cascades interminables et elle sentit son cœur se briser en mille morceaux puis elle ne put retenir plus longtemps un cri d'horreur. Elle cria de toute ses forces si bien qu'elle en fit trembler la terre tant elle ne faisait plus attention à ce qu'elle faisait. La force c'était mêlée à son hurlement qui résonna dans toute la vallée.

Elle rampa ensuite jusqu'au corps sans vies de ses amis, ceux qui l'avaient héberger depuis tout ce temps. Il était évident que c'était l'œuvre de Set, les traces de sabre lasers ne faisait aucun doute. Pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps, Aelyn est perdue, la douleur qu'elle ressent ne connait aucune limite. Après plusieurs minutes intense, elle finit par s'évanouir, la douleur et la peine lui ayant pomper toute son énergie. Plusieurs dizaine de minutes passent avant que les secours n'arrivent, trop tard malheureusement. Les pompiers commencent à éteindre l'incendie tandis que les ambulanciers emmènent les corps et que Aelyn est transportée d'urgence à l'hôpital le plus proche.

_Durant ce temps, à bord d'une navette …_

Malgré les pleurs des enfants, Set reste calme, il sait qu'ils finiront à un moment ou à un autre de se calmer, quand ils auront faim ou qu'ils seront trop fatigués. Un message holographique entrant attendait d'être visionné, le jeune homme activa le projecteur pour lire le message.

Message - « Set ? Ici Semla ! Répond Set ! Je ne tolère pas que tu disparaît tout d'un coup comme ça ! Où est-ce que tu est encore parti ? Oublie la Set, elle est morte, tu ne peux rien y faire ! N'oublie pas que tu dois encore finir ton apprentissage ! Oublie également cette idée stupide de récupérer tes enfants … ! »

Set coupa le message sur le champ, s'en était trop pour lui, il ne s'était toujours pas remit du décès de Vana. Sa chute était du en bonne partie à cause d'elle ou du moins de son décès. Dans un excès de rage, il frappa du poing la console à côté de lui et la fracassa. Cela ne lui vint à l'esprit qu'un peu après mais les jumeaux avaient arrêter de pleurer. En se tournant vers eux, il s'aperçut de ce qu'il venait de faire, les petits avaient désormais peur de lui. Set s'approcha d'eux et essaya de les rassurer comme il pouvait, aussi bien en les serrant dans ses bras et leur demandant pardon que d'utiliser la force pour les apaiser.

Set - « C'est pour votre bien que je fais ça, vous verrez, on sera heureux tout les trois ! »

Le signal du poste de pilotage s'était mis à clignoter, il était arrivé à sa destination : Korriban.

_Plusieurs jours après le duel entre Aelyn et Set …_

A l'hôpital, Aelyn se réveilla enfin, elle avait dormi tout ce temps, si bien que les médecins croyaient qu'elle était tombée dans le coma. Malheureusement pour eux, lors de son réveil Aelyn était devenue complètement folle, non seulement son caractère mandalorien était exacerbé mais en supplément, elle n'hésitait pas à se servir de la force pour repousser tout ceux qui essayait de l'aider. Ce n'est qu'avec l'aide d'un maitre jedi, spécialisé dans le médical, que la jeune femme fut maitrisée. Aujourd'hui justement la confrontation entre le maitre et la novice allait être assez explosif. Le maitre pénétra dans la chambre, Aelyn était sous calmant, donc pas de soucis, elle serait calme. Le jedi s'assit à côté d'elle et lui sourit.

Jedi - « Tu n'as pas changer Aelyn, tu est toujours aussi turbulente ! Je me suis inquiéter pour toi ! »

Aelyn - « Maitre Rokan, je vous en prie, épargnez moi cette comédie, je ne suis pas folle ! »

Rokan - « A peine ! Ils m'ont appeler parce qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à te maitriser ! »

Aelyn - « Vous ne savez pas ce qui est arrivé, vous ne pouvez pas comprendre ! »

Rokan connait bien la jeune femme, pour l'avoir eu quelques temps comme apprentie à l'infirmerie du temple de Yavin IV, il sait plus ou moins ce qu'à été sa vie au temple et donc peut deviner un peu ce qui a pu se passer. Ses pensées à elle sont toutes tournées vers ses enfants, Rokan n'as aucun mal à les percevoir et voir ce qui s'est passé.

Rokan - « Je ne peux pas comprendre c'est vrai mais je peux savoir ce qui est arrivé ! Tes pensées sont faciles à percevoir Aelyn ! … Set à kidnapper les jumeaux alors … tout ceci est grave ! »

Aelyn - « Et je pari que maitre Vos va encore trouver le moyen de le defendre ! »

Rokan - « Pas cette fois-ci, elle s'en veut de ne pas avoir vu que son élève emprunte le mauvais chemin ! »

Aelyn - « Elle n'as jamais rien vu venir vous voulez dire ! »

La maitre jedi Eud Vos était considérée comme la meilleure élève du temple jedi, elle réussie brillamment à devenir chevalière Jedi après avoir subit les épreuves, dans des conditions assez particulières. Son avancement au rang de maitre Jedi et sa place au conseil était du à sa réussite pour avoir capturer son propre père : le seigneur sith Dark Loko. Cependant, son caractère l'opposa souvent à maitre Malkey. Elle prit Set comme apprenti, sachant qu'il ne serait surement pas facile à diriger … ce qui bien sur arriva, Set était un padawan n'en faisant quasiment qu'à sa tête. Même si Eud arrivait à le maitriser parfois, le jeune homme restait indépendant. Vos lui apprit les bases mais il avait un talent inné pour progresser, au final, Set apprit plus par lui même que grâce à Eud. Du moins c'est ainsi que voyait maitre Malkey la formation de Set. Pour lui, Eud était trop jeune pour devenir maitre, entrer au conseil et avoir son propre padawan. Rokan venait justement de confirmer les craintes du feu grand maitre de l'ordre.

Alors que Rokan et Aelyn continuent de discuter, deux femmes font leur apparition à plusieurs dizaines de mètres de là.

Gillian - « C'est ici Lelie, elle est ici ! »

Lelie - « Si elle est ici c'est que ça va, elle est entre de bonnes mains ne t'en fais pas ! »

Gillian - « Non Lelie, justement ça ne vas pas ! Y a plus que ça, je le sens ! »

Lelie - « Bon bon, calme toi, on va la trouver ! Tu sais au moins à quoi elle ressemble ou comment elle s'appelle ? »

Gillian - « Euh … non ! Désolée ! »

Lelie - « Ah lala, t'est vraiment pas croyable toi tu sais ! Bon attend moi ici, je reviens ! »

Depuis qu'elle a eu sa vision, Gillian n'était vraiment plus préoccupée que par ça. Lelie avait eu la vie dure avec une jedi novice qui n'arrive pas à maitriser ses perceptions. La contrebandière alla voir le bureau d'accueil de l'étage et demanda à l'infirmière si ils avaient admis récemment une jeune femme qui avait des blessures par sabre laser et qu'on aurait retrouver près d'une ferme en feu. Évidemment dit comme ça, ça peut paraître bizarre mais en fait Lelie eu du bol, Aelyn était la seule à correspondre. L'infirmière lui indiqua alors la chambre de la jeune femme, Lelie retourna donc voir son amie mais celle-ci avait déjà bouger en direction de la chambre.

Lelie - « Gillian ! Mais attend moi quand même ! »

Gillian s'était stoppée pour attendre Lelie, une fois qu'elle l'ai rejoint, les deux femmes s'avancent vers la chambre. C'est Gillian qui toque à la porte, une voix féminine lui répond et c'est Lelie qui ouvre et passe la porte, son amie reste figée sur le moment.

Lelie - « Bon alors tu viens ? C'est toi qui voulais venir ! »

Gillian - « Je … je sais ! »

Gillian s'avance enfin dans la chambre, sous les regards curieux de Rokan et Aelyn, Lelie ne se sent pas trop à son aise face à trois jedis qui peuvent capter chacune de ses moindres pensées. Rokan comprend assez vite que la rouquine à une très forte affinité à la force car il sent justement son manque d'expérience. Aelyn et Gillian se regardent toutes les deux sans rien dire mais une étrange sensation les a envahis toutes les deux, quelque chose se passe mais elles ne peuvent dire quoi. Lelie rompt alors le silence qui s'est installer.

Lelie - « Bonjour, veuillez nous excuser de vous déranger ! Je m'appelle Lelie Dracihug et voici ma partenaire Gillian Hatch ! »

Rokan - « Je suis le maitre jedi Rokan et voici Aelyn Malkey ! Vous avez dit que votre amie s'appelle Hatch n'est ce pas ? »

Gillian - « Vous avez dit Malkey ? »

Lelie et Aelyn « Oui ! »

Rokan - « J'ai connu une jedi qui portait ce nom, elle est morte mais elle a eu un enfant ! »

Gillian - « Je ne connais pas mes parents, mes vrais parents je veut dire, je sais qu'ils étaient tout deux des jedis ! Ma mère s'appelait Astria et mon père … il s'appelle Karmin Malkey ! »

Stupéfaction totale pour Aelyn et Rokan, la jeune femme ne lui laissa pas le temps de réagir et parla.

Aelyn - « C'est … c'est mon père ! »

Gillian et Lelie font alors des yeux ronds, la stupéfaction est désormais totale dans la pièce, même Rokan, qui fut un des proches ami du maitre jedi, ne sait plus trop quoi penser. La révélation qui vient d'être faite est difficile à encaisser pour les deux jeunes femmes. Aelyn n'en revenait pas, son père était vraiment un coureur de jupons finalement, Gillian de son côté n'en même pas large non plus, elle qui cherche son père, elle se trouve une sœur.

Gillian - « J'ai … une sœur ? »

Aelyn - « Mon père à eu un autre enfant ? »

Rokan - « Oula, je sens que ça va encore me retomber dessus ! »

Lelie - « Là j'avoue que je comprend plus rien ! »

Dans tout ça on oublierai pas quelque chose ? ^^


	5. Chapter 5 Les soeurs Malkey

**Cathy : Il était temps que cet événement arrive et non pour une fois Gillian ne fait pas de catastrophe avec la force ^^ Elle n'en est qu'au début mais elle commence à savoir se maitriser ... enfin parfois. Merci pour tes reviews, elles me motivent pour continuer !**

**Chapitre 5 – Les sœurs Malkey**

Toujours sous le choc de la révélation, Aelyn et Gillian se regardent comme deux andouilles. Rokan et Lelie de leur côté attendent de voir ce qui va se passer. Rokan se sentit de devoir rassurer les deux jeunes femmes et coupa le nouveau silence qui s'était fait.

Rokan - « Techniquement … Karmin à eu plusieurs enfants, dont vous deux ! Gillian serait donc la première ensuite Aelyn puis il y a Nora Adona, princesse héritière du trône de Katary et surement un autre enfant qu'il aurai eu avec une des sorcières de la nuit de Dathomir ! Donc vous seriez 4 en fait à être ses descendants ! »

Je crois que si notre ami y avait réfléchit à deux fois, il aurait rien dit finalement car toutes les femmes de la pièce le fusillèrent du regard. Aelyn, la plus impulsive des enfants Malkey, failli lui sauter au cou pour l'étrangler.

Aelyn - « Papa est sans doute le plus grand pervers de toute la galaxie ! »

Gillian - « Un vrai Don Juan tu veut dire ! »

Lelie - « Au moins on peut dire qu'il s'est bien éclater ! » ^^

Aussi étrange que ça paraît, cette simple phrase fit éclater de rire tout le monde. C'est vrai que pour un jedi c'est plutôt pas mal. Cependant plein de choses restaient en suspens, beaucoup de questions en fait. Aelyn fut la première à ramener tout le monde à la réalité.

Aelyn - « Trêve de bavardages, je vais retrouver mes enfants ! »

Elle se leva rapidement de son lit mais elle fit prise d'un vertige, Rokan la rattrapa au vol et la recoucha sur son lit.

Rokan - « Tu n'ira nul part pour le moment, tu est encore trop faible pour te lancer dans cette quête ! »

Gillian - « Tu as déjà des enfants à ton âge ? »

Lelie - « Euh oui d'ailleurs, tu as quel âge ? »

Aelyn - « J'ai 19 ans ! »

Gillian - « J'en est 35 et c'est ma petite sœur qui a eu des enfants avant moi ! »

Aelyn - « J'étais un peu … comment dire, complètement et éperdument amoureuse de lui, il était beau, muscler et me faisait envie tout le temps … donc forcément après l'avoir fait presque partout sur Yavin IV … ça devait bien finir par arriver ! »

Rokan - « Presque partout ? Me dit pas que … dans l'infirmerie ? »

Aelyn resta muette à se moment là et rougit, provocant l'hilarité de Gillian et Lelie, Rokan se passa la main sur le visage en signe de consternation.

Gillian : « Ma petite soeur est une vraie nympho ! »

Aelyn - « Non mais ça va pas … c'était juste avec lui que ça me faisait ça ! »

Gillian - « Au moins on sait de qui elle tiens ! »

Lelie - « T'inquiète pas ma petite, ça m'est arrivée aussi il y a longtemps ! »

Lelie fit sa tête d'innocente, faisant rire tout le monde. Après tout ça, Aelyn du se résigner à rester encore un peu au lit, Gillian et elles discutèrent toute la journée, apprenant l'une de l'autre. Même si elle n'en as pas l'air, ses pensées sont principalement tournées vers les petits. Qu'est ce que Set va faire d'eux ?

_**Korriban – Temple Sith**_

Depuis l'incident dans le vaisseau les jumeaux n'ont plus pleurer, Set ne sait pas vraiment si c'est pas peur qu'il ne leur hurle dessus ou bien si ils ont compris qu'ils doivent rester sage, quoiqu'il en soit, le jeune homme les à installer dans ses quartiers et les petits s'amusent ensemble tranquillement. Leur père les regardent, ils ont déjà une affinité très forte avec la force, c'est à ce moment là que Semla entre.

Semla - « Eh bien eh bien, quel charmant portrait de famille ! Dommage que tu sois toujours aussi impulsif Set, les dégâts que tu as causés pour les ramener étaient inutiles ! »

Set - « J'ai fais le nécessaire pour ne pas qu'on me retrouve ! »

Semla - « Et la fille ? »

Set - « Elle n'est plus un problème ! »

Semla - « Très bien, en revanche … tu te débrouille seul pour les nourrir et t'occuper d'eux ! Nous ne débourseront rien pour deux êtres faibles que tu nous impose ! Quand ils seront un peu plus grand, peut être pourrons nous envisager de les éduquer selon la voie des Siths ! »

Set - « Je saurai gérer maître ! Ce sera un honneur que mes fils reçoivent l'enseignement Sith ! »

Semla - « Voilà ce que j'aime entendre, c'est bien Set, tu as bien compris tes leçons ! »

Le maitre sith se retire, lançant Set avec sa propre conscience. Le jeune homme n'as pas l'air vraiment d'accord avec son maître et grogne un peu à l'idée que ses enfants puissent n'être que des pions dans les plans de son maître. Tôt ou tard le jeune homme devra faire un choix et il sait que ses enfants en pâtiront mais se dit qu'il a fait le meilleur choix pour eux.

Set - #Aelyn est bien trop instable pour les élever, je ferrai d'eux deux puissants guerriers de la force ! Vous verrai les enfants, tout les trois on sera capable de tout !#

La logique de Set est certes bizarre mais elle a au moins le don de le maintenir en vie et de lui donner un but. Il activa le droïde nourrice qu'il avait embarquer avec lui et lui donna instructions de s'occuper des enfants durant son absence. Il sortit ensuite et prit la direction de la vallée des seigneurs sith pour y méditer, malheureusement comme toujours il n'arrivait pas à s'ôter de la tête le souvenir de Vana. Un jour il la vengerai mais avant il doit devenir encore plus puissant pour pouvoir espérer vaincre la seigneur sith qui la tuer.

_**Hopital de New Alderaan**_

Plusieurs jours ont passés, Aelyn c'est totalement remise et à fait plus ample connaissance avec sa sœur aîné. Cette dernière fit encore plusieurs catastrophe avec la force, n'ayant pas encore acquis suffisamment de connaissance pour se canaliser. Cela leur faisait étrange à l'une comme à l'autre mais le fait le plus marquant fut lorsqu'elles se rendirent dans la chapelle de l'hôpital pour pouvoir pleurer ensemble le décès de leur père. Elles l'avaient toutes deux ressenties dans la force mais ni l'une ni l'autre n'avait compris ce que c'était. Au moins là elle pouvait faire vraiment le deuil de tout les malheurs qu'elles ont eu, Lelie ne put se retenir d'aller les soutenir et Rokan préféra quitter la pièce plutôt que de regarder les trois femmes dans cet état. Du côté d'Aelyn la suite des événements était déjà prêt, elle devait retrouver Set et finir sa formation avant de pouvoir à nouveau l'affronter. La conversation suivante eu lieu la veille du départ de nos 4 protagonistes pour Dantooine. Aelyn terminait de faire son sac, elle avait réussi à récupérer quelques affaires et Rokan l'aida à en acheter d'autres. Lelie et Rokan était occupés à discuter de ce qui allait devoir laisser son vaisseau ici et le jedi finit par céder suite à un petit numéro de charme de la contrebandiére … si Salane, son épouse, l'avait vu se faire mener par le bout du nez ainsi, elle aurait sans hésiter voulu devenir amie avec Lelie. Gillian était donc la seule personne présente avec Aelyn, elle ressentait les émotions de sa soeur et cela lui faisait mal pour elle.

Gillian - « Ils te manquent, Cal et Tall ! Je le sens ! »

Aelyn - « Tu lis dans mes pensées ? »

Gillian - « Pas du tout, je ne me permettrai pas ! Seulement je ressens tes émotions comme si c'était moi qui les ressentait et je … je me sens si mal pour toi ! »

Aelyn - « C'est surement un de tes pouvoirs jedis qui s'éveille ! Certains jedis parviennent à développer un pouvoir spécial que peu peuvent avoir ! »

Gillian - « Quoiqu'il en soit, qu'est ce que tu compte faire maintenant ? »

Aelyn - « Je vais retourner à l'académie jedi et m'entrainer ! Là je me retiens de prendre la première navette qui passe et de chercher planète par planète Set et les enfants ! Qui sait ce qu'il peut bien leur faire en ce moment ? Et encore même pas ça, où il a bien pu aller avec ? Si il est aller se planquer sur une planète où y a des monstres ! Les petits sont peut être ses fils et de futurs grands jedis mais ce ne sont encore que des enfants, ils ne sont pas capables de vivre ce genre de choses ! »

Gillian, voyant que sa soeur recommençait de plus en plus à sombrer, vint la serre dans ses bras, elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire pour la calmer mais ce geste fut heureusement bien perçut par la jeune femme.

Aelyn - « On aurai du se rencontrer plus tôt, on a tellement rater de choses l'une de l'autre ! »

Gillian - « Je pense que Lelie et moi on va rester quelques temps avec toi ! Moi en tout cas je vais rester pour t'aider à retrouver mes neveux ! »

Aelyn - « C'est très gentil de ta part, j'accepte avec grand plaisir ! Mes affaires sont prêtes, on partira demain matin dès la première heure ! »

Lelie - « Tant mieux ! On ferrait mieux de filer avant qu'on est dévaliser toutes les boutiques de la ville avec Gillian ! »

Lelie et Rokan venaient d'entrer dans la chambre, visiblement le jedi avait l'air de prendre sa décision pour une défaite contre un sith et ronchonnais un peu. Faisant sourire Aelyn et Gillian. Lelie pouvait être si persuasive quand elle s'y met et aussi mettre Gillian dans l'embarras quand ça l'amuse.

Gillian - « Lelie ! Tu nous fais passer pour quoi là ? »

Lelie - « Simplement pour ce qu'on est, des femmes qui ont un besoin compulsif de faire les boutiques après un bon contrat bien juteux ! »

Éclat de rire général, la soirée se passa ensuite plutôt bien, les quatre discutèrent de tout et de rien, essayant de changer les idées d'Aelyn, sans succès, Gillian percevait le trouble de sa soeur. Bien qu'elle rit elle aussi aux blagues de Lelie, elle semblait un peu ailleurs. Après une courte nuit, car nos amis discutèrent durant une bonne partie de la nuit, tous grimpèrent à bord du vaisseau de Lelie et Gillian. Aelyn voulait en finir rapidement et toutes ses tentatives pour percevoir ses enfants à travers la force s'avérèrent vaines. Ils quittèrent enfin New Alderaan et mirent le cap sur Dantooine, depuis que maitre Soho était parti, c'était devenu le QG de l'ordre jedi. Rokan redoutait un peu d'y retourner car il savait que maitre Shaw, responsable de l'ordre jedi à l'heure actuelle, allait lui demander de prendre en charge l'académie de Dantooine, une tâche qu'il n'avait pas tellement envie d'avoir.

Rokan - # Salane va me tuer si j'accepte mais on a pas le choix ! Elle va adorer devoir déménager de Yavin à Dantooine ! Bon un diner et une bonne soirée et ça devrai passer … j'aurai jamais cru que ça m'arriverai ! #

**C'est sur cette pensée que ce conclu ce chapitre … que vont devenir les jumeaux ? Aelyn deviendra t'elle assez puissante pour reprendre les enfants à Set ? Bah faudra lire le prochain chapitre ^^ La prochaine fois : chapitre 6 – devenir plus forte**

**N'hésitez pas à presser le bouton vert juste en dessous pour vous exprimer ^^  
**


	6. Chapter 6 Devenir plus forte

**Cathy : Content de voir que ca te plait et que je me plante pas avec Lelie ! Effectivement l'entrainement d'Aelyn va être intensif ! Et je ne pense pas qu'elles seront les seuls à se découvrir (surprise à venir :p)**

**Pour les fans d'action, ce sera dans le prochain épisode promis ^^ Ca va castagner !  
**

**Chapitre 6 – Devenir plus forte**

Le voyage vers Dantooine se passa de manière plutôt calme, bien qu'Aelyn est déjà commencer son entrainement. Rokan n'est certes pas un bretteur exceptionnel comme Set mais Aelyn n'est pas encore une maitresse dans l'une des voies du sabre laser donc pour le moment, il est tout à fait à même de l'entrainer. Enfin du moins il pensait ça jusqu'à ce que Aelyn se montra aussi féroce qu'une lionne, protégeant ses petits, face à lui. La jeune jedi essayait par tout les moyens de faire tomber la garde du maitre jedi, en vain, malgré la férocité qu'elle y met, Rokan reste quand même bien meilleur au sabre qu'elle. Gillian naviguais entre Lelie, sa soeur et Rokan, ce dernier ayant senti et vu son affinité avec la force, il ne pouvait pas la laisser ainsi. Une fois sur Dantooine, il y verrai quand même plus clair car pour le moment il est un peu troublé à cause d'Aelyn. Chaque geste, chaque pensée, chaque respiration d'Aelyn n'est là que l'attente de retrouver ses enfants. Elle bouillonne de rage de ne pas savoir vers où aller pour les chercher, même si elle sait pertinemment qu'elle se ferrai battre encore une fois. Rokan est bien conscient de ça et malheureusement il sait aussi qu'il ne peux pas la calmer, la seule personne qui pourrai c'est une personne qui a déjà connu cette situation … et y réfléchissant, il y a bien quelqu'un qui correspond.

Rokan - #Il faudra que je la contacte une fois arrivé à l'académie ! Je sens que je vais en prendre pour mon grade … je sais pas pourquoi !#

Aelyn - « Maitre, faites gaffe ! »

Aelyn avait bien remarquer que Rokan était d'humeur songeur durant son entrainement, la jeune femme était excédée de pas arriver à le déstabilisé, pas très jedi comme attitude mais on ne peut pas vraiment lui demander d'être parfaite dans la situation actuelle. Voyant qu'il avait baisser un peu sa garde, Aelyn fit un salto au dessus de lui et lui assena un coup de coude dans le dos, oui oui, elle est sans pitié avec lui. Rokan trébuche et se retrouve à terre, la pointe du sabre d'Aelyn juste en face de lui, cette dernière fanfaronnait à présent.

Aelyn - « Eh bien maitre, vous baissez votre garde ? »

Rokan - « Tu triche Aelyn, tu m'as eu par surprise ! »

Le maitre jedi se releva, un peu boudeur cela dit, il ne lui en voulait pas pour autant mais lui aussi avait des préoccupations. Elle ne se sentait peut être plus concerné par l'ordre jedi mais lui oui, déjà venant du fait que sa femme est une jedi et de deux parce qu'il se sent investi d'une mission depuis le décès de Karmin. Ce n'est pas peut-être pas l'ordre jedi dont rêvait certains mais les survivants et les nouveaux jedis qui y viennent essayent de faire de leur mieux pour restaurer un ordre qui a été complétement anéanti par l'empire. L'empire, voilà bien un ennemi dont l'ordre jedi se passerai bien en ce moment. Sachant qu'ils sont désorganiser, les impériaux en ont profiter pour attaquer plusieurs point de rendez-vous des jedis, attaquant les rebelles par la même occasion. D'ailleurs la situation des jedis n'est pas des plus amicales avec les rebelles, la situation galactique ayant pas mal été chamboulée aux cours des derniers mois. La montée en puissance des siths c'est faite remarquer, le fait que plusieurs seigneurs siths est disparu de la circulation en est l'une des principales causes. Les forces du seigneur sith Dark Kane ont été absorbées par l'empire de Vita Larkin, puissante seigneur sith dont l'esprit est aussi déranger que les expériences qu'elle mène en secret. Elle alla jusqu'à tuer sa descendante, Vana Larkin, lorsque celle-ci refusa de se joindre à elle ou du moins qu'elle ne soit plus utile à ses projets. Perdu dans divers coins de la galaxie, trois enfants, créer artificiellement par Vita grâce à l'adn de sa petite fille, tentent de survivre comme ils peuvent. Prit un à un, toutes ces personnes ne semblent pas vraiment être capable d'apporter des changement significatif à la galaxie cependant l'histoire nous démontrera comment chacune d'elles à apporter sa pierre à l'édifice.

Quatres factions majeurs existaient dans la galaxie : l'Empire, la Rebellion, les Jedis et les Siths. Il y a bien évidemment d'autres forces tout aussi puissantes mais en l'état actuel, elles ne sont pas celles au premier plan. La rebellion et les jedis travaillent dans le même but : restaurer la paix et la justice. L'empire, juste à garder sa place comme principal tyran de la galaxie. Les Siths veulent la même chose que l'Empire et c'est bien sur, sur ce dernier point que les choses vont changer. Ayant acquis suffisamment de forces, Vita à déclencher une guerre ouverte avec l'Empire. Un nouveau conflit à l'échelle galactique est sur le point de se déclencher mais cette fois, c'est pas sur que les rebelles et les jedis vont y survivre.

La vision avait été suffisamment violente pour mettre Gillian hors d'elle, en tout cas assez pour que Lelie soit obligée de quitter le poste de commande pour la calmer. Ce n'était vraiment pas bon du tout se dit-elle. Cela faisait déjà un moment qu'elle et Gillian faisait équipe mais jamais elle n'avait vu son amie aussi tourmentée, leur relation était presque fraternel, Lelie savait exactement quoi faire pour la calmer. Elle l'amena dans sa cabine, l'allongea, s'assit à côté d'elle et la prit dans ses bras pour la bercer, plus elle en apprenait sur ses pouvoirs, plus Gillian avait des crises violentes, heureusement jusque là cela n'as jamais mit le vaisseau en danger.

Lelie - « Allez, allez, calme toi, ça va passer, ça va passer ! Raconte moi ! »

Gillian - « Ce … c'était … horrible Lelie ! La guerre … les morts … la galaxie mise à feu et à sang ! C'est pour bientôt et … ! »

Là elle ne réussit pas à finir sa phrase, elle fut secouer par les sanglots qui venaient de l'emporter, Lelie comprit alors ce qu'elle avait vu, c'était assez évident en fait et cela expliquait que Gillian est disjonctée. Bien qu'elle ne soit pas une jedi, elle en savait assez pour comprendre les différents changements chez son amie et depuis le temps elle avait toujours réussi à s'y prendre avec elle mais là c'était vraiment grave. Aelyn frappa à la porte, Lelie l'autorisa à entrer et lorsque qu'elle fut entrer, elle se joignit à Lelie pour réconforter Gillian, décidément plus le temps passait et plus elle détestait ce pouvoir. Rokan durant ce temps avait prit les commandes du vaisseau car cela arriva peu avant leur arrivée à Dantooine. Cependant une surprise de taille attendait nos compagnons, à peine sorti de l'hyper espace, ils tombérent en pleine bataille spatiale.

Rokan - « C'est quoi ce bordel ? Mesdames, je veut pas aggraver la situation mais là on à un sérieux problème ! »

Les Siths avaient attaquer Dantooine et ne faisait pas de quartier, les croiseurs rebelles et les deux croiseurs jedis se battaient vaillamment, malgré le net désavantage qu'ils avaient. En face d'eux, ce n'était ni plus ni moins que la sith Darth Yidinn, l'une des plus dangereuses femmes de la galaxie et commandante de l'une des flottes de Vita Larkin. Autant dire que la situation était vraiment critique, jamais on enverrai au front le meilleur élément si on était pas sur de sa victoire. A bord du vaisseau de Lelie, les trois jedis sentirent le côté obscur s'opposer au côté clair. Le combat était inégal mais il fallait faire quelque chose et contre toute attente, des renforts arrivérent. Une flotte de vaisseaux, tous aussi différents les uns que les autres, attaquèrent férocement les siths. A la tête de cette flotte, ni plus ni moins que l'un des plus célèbres contrebandier de la galaxie : Tyron Blade. La guilde des contrebandier était occupée avec son conflit contre les Hutts mais apparemment ils avaient assez de vaisseaux pour prendre position officiellement sur la scène galactique.

Lelie - « D'où est-ce qu'ils sortent tout cela ? »

Rokan - « Pas la moindre idée mais en tout cas ils sont de notre côté ! Il faut qu'on aille à l'académie jedi, voir s'il y a des survivants et les aider ! »

Lelie - « Vous êtes dingues ? On arrivera jamais à passer à travers tout ça ! »

Rokan - « Allons, allons, je fais confiance à vos talents de pilotes pour y arriver ! »

Lelie - « Vous m'en demandez peut être un peu trop là ! »

Rokan - « Ayez confiance ! »

Lelie - « Je promet rien ! »

Elle se mit aux commandes et commença son approche, pour le moment aucune des deux flottes ne les avaient remarquer, enfin du moins c'est ce qu'ils pensaient … Plusieurs appareils siths essayèrent de les descendre mais grâce au pilotage de Lelie et aux chasseurs des contrebandier, le vaisseau réussi à passer au travers du champ de bataille et descendre sur la planète. Là aussi c'était un champ de bataille mais cette fois les chasseurs siths étaient trop débordés pour les attaquer. En cherchant un peu, Lelie trouva une plate forme d'atterrissage un peu au loin de la bataille, au moins là on irai pas les chercher. Avant de descendre du vaisseau, Lelie retourna voir Gillian, qui durant ce temps c'était levée pour venir aider.

Lelie - « Toi tu retourne te coucher, t'est pas en état ! »

Gillian - « Il faut les aider Lelie, l'avenir en dépend, t'en fais pas pour moi, ca ira ! Et on doit tous s'y mettre pour réussir ! »

Lelie ronchonna un peu mais elle laisse Gillian faire, cette dernière s'empara de son blaster et signifia qu'elle était prête pour la suite. Rokan et Aelyn avaient déjà leurs sabres en main, prêt à en découdre, Lelie les suivit ensuite en prenant son blaster elle aussi. A présent il fallait se rendre à l'académie jedi malgré la bataille, ce qui n'allait pas être simple avec les troupes siths un peu partout. La bataille était totale, aussi bien dans l'espace que sur la planète. Rokan ne l'as pas dit lorsqu'il sortit du vaisseau mais il sentit la présence d'une redoutable sith sur la planète, sans doute l'assassin personnel de Vita Larkin. Cela s'annonce mal si il doit la combattre ou si une des deux fille Malkey la rencontre, surtout Aelyn avec son caractère de bourrin ... tout comme son père.


	7. Chapter 7 Invasion

**Cathy : Hum je pense que ca devrai te plaire ^^ De toute façon je te connais, tu vas me passer à l'interrogatoire environ 3 secondes après que j'aurai mis un pied chez toi :p**

**Noticeable : Merci pour les compliments, ils me font plaisir, après je ne sais pas vraiment si j'ai un style, j'écris surtout comme ça me vient. Pour les noms et tout ça c'est un peu normal, peut-être qu'à la fin de la fic je donnerai quelques explications.**

**Concernant ce chapitre, je rappelle que la plupart des personnages dont je parle au cours de cet fic sont des personnages jouer sur un forum rpg, aujourd'hui à l'abandon après bien des conflits. Je n'ai pas vraiment demander l'autorisation pour les employer certes mais je m'applique à rendre justice à un univers que j'ai particulièrement aimer autrefois et qu'il m'as été difficile de quitter. Chaque personnage jouer ou simplement mentionner par mes camarades ont de l'importance, j'essaye à travers cette fic de faire revivre un peu cet univers qui fut un jour le notre. J'espère mes amis honorer vos personnages, auquel cas je sais que je suis un homme mort. ^^**

**L'histoire des Larkin n'est pas de moi mais d'une joueuse que j'apprécie beaucoup. Je n'ai pas son talent et je ne prétendrai jamais l'avoir. J'emprunte les personnages en essayant d'être le plus juste sur la manière dont les gens les ont créer. Voilà, j'ai fini mon petit méa culpa pour l'emprunt des personnages. En espérant que si certaines d'entre eux lisent la fic, ils apprécieront ... même un tout petit peu.  
**

**Chapitre 7 – Invasion**

_**Front de Khoonda (Cité administrative située non loin de l'académie Jedi)**_

L'armée rebelle et les jedis affrontent les forces siths venus les éliminer, à la tête de l'armée ennemie : Darth Yidinn en personne. La puissante général sith est sans pitié avec ses adversaires, les écrasant presque sans aucune difficultés, qu'il soit jedi ou non. Comme tout guerrier, elle cherche un adversaire à sa mesure, ce qui ne semble pas vraiment le cas parmi les adversaires qui tentent de la vaincre, en vain car elle est vraiment puissante dans la force. Aider par ses hommes, la sith avance petit à petit vers l'académie jedi, d'une certaine manière il est heureux que le navigateur de sa navette personnel se soit trompé de destination, l'obligeant à traverser toute la ville. Bien que ce dernier soit mort dans l'explosion de la navette par un tir rebelle, ce qui frustra grandement Yidinn car elle ne put le tuer elle même. Le général rebelle qui a eu le malheur d'être là ce jour-là est complétement dépassé par les événements, ne sachant pas que plus haut, dans l'espace, la bataille à tourner à l'avantage de la coalition rebelle/contrebandier. Bety Sandarr avait prit un congé exceptionnel pour aller voir son fils à l'académie jedi, le destin voulut qu'elle se trouve au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment. Seule, sans ses hommes et sans son croiseur Mon Calamari, le « Caprice du sort », la générale rebelle réussi plus ou moins à organiser la défense de la ville, laissant la défense de l'enclave jedi … aux jedis. Le général rebelle chargé de la défense de la planète avait depuis belle lurette fuit les combats lorsqu'il comprit que la bataille était vaine. La situation n'était pas des plus génial pour les jedis durant ce temps, leur enclave était assaillie par les troupes d'élites de Yidinn. Bien que les jedis parvenaient à les repousser, leur nombre diminuait petit à petit et peu d'entre eux étaient déjà prêt à affronter une armée entière. A la tête des forces jedis présentes : Lorna Shaw. Maitre Shaw avait été désigné par feu maitre Malkey pour diriger l'ordre à sa place. Coordonnant la défense, elle fait de son mieux pour éviter le désastre qui s'annonce car il est plus qu'évident que les forces de Yidinn vont bientôt les dépasser si personne ne fait quelque chose.

Durant ce temps, à l'autre bout de la ville, à l'opposé de là ou Yidinn est arrivée, un petit groupe de 4 personnes se rendit compte à quel point la situation ici pouvait être catastrophique. Un maitre jedi, une initié, une non-initié et une contrebandière, drôle d'équipe mais qui va se révéler essentiel pour la victoire des jedis et des rebelles sur cette planète. Aelyn n'était quasiment jamais venue ici et c'est avec surprise qu'elle découvrit les prairies, quoiqu'un peu cramer par les combats, de Dantooine. La jeune femme ne cacha pas sa surprise et combien elle trouva l'endroit magnifique, elle regretta alors d'être partie si loin alors qu'elle aurait tout simplement put trouver refuge à l'autre académie et élever ses petits en paix. Les maitres jedis auraient sans doute respecter son souhait que Set soit interdit de voir ses enfants. Maintenant il était trop tard de toute façon, tout avait changer, autrefois il y aurait peut-être eu un faible espoir que les choses s'arrangent mais elle l'avait sentie durant son combat contre Set, il l'avait rayer de sa vie au moins où il est tomber amoureux de Vana. Pour Aelyn c'était impardonnable mais le bouquet final fut quand il est venu les prendre de force. Elle ne le savait pas encore mais Aelyn allait être l'élément qui mettrai fin à la guerre, elle verrai sa sœur reprendre le flambeau de son père et le porter plus haut qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Plus tard elle verrai ses fils devenir deux puissants maitres jedis, faisant honneur à la fois à leur père mais aussi à leur grand-père. Difficile à croire à ce moment là combien pouvait se jouait l'avenir de toute une galaxie. Gillian étant encore très maladroite avec ses pouvoirs de jedis, elle préféra en rester au blaster … même si là aussi y a du progrès à faire. Rokan et Aelyn s'armèrent de leurs sabres laser, Lelie préféra sa carabine blaster, une de ses dernières petites folies … elle avait légèrement craquer en la voyant dans la boutique. Une fois le petit groupe prêt, tous se mirent en route, il fallait contourner l'ennemi, à 4 contre 100, il évident qu'il ne feront pas le poids. Mais d'un autre côté, il serait bon d'aider les rebelles et les autres jedis qui en bavent. C'était donc décidé, notre petit groupe allait prendre part à la bataille.

Rokan sonda la force pour trouver qui commande les forces ennemis, grâce à Karmin mais surtout à sa dernière alliée, le maitre jedi disposait de renseignements assez complet sur les forces de Vita. Il devina donc la présence de Darth Yidinn et du constater rapidement qu'il n'était pas de taille à affronter un adversaire de cet importance. Aelyn se sentait prête à affronter la galaxie toute entière mais son enthousiasme fut vite balayer lorsqu'elle sentit l'aura de l'ennemi, Vita avait envoyer l'un de ses meilleurs commandant sur Dantooine, sa victoire était donc quasi-assurée … du moins en théorie, Vita à certes le pouvoir de lire l'avenir mais il n'est surement pas aussi développer que celui de son oracle. Lena, tel est son nom, est une twi'lek qui à le pouvoir de lire l'avenir, un pouvoir assez commun aux jedis et aux siths me dirait vous mais pas dans son cas, Lena à développer ce pouvoir à tel niveau qu'elle est capable de voir les multiples possibilités qui existe pour une situation donnée. Durant les dernières heures de Karmin, ce dernier finit par découvrir la vérité sur Vita et Lena, cette dernière lui contant l'histoire d'une certaine Vorla Larkin, lointain ancêtre de Vana. Karmin démasqua Lena et lui fit avouer qu'elle était cette fameuse Vorla, le hic, c'est que Vorla était humaine à l'origine. Lena lui apprit que les super pouvoir de la force développer par Vita et elle était la vision de l'avenir avec ses multiples possibilités ainsi que le pouvoir de transférer l'âme de quelqu'un dans un corps autre que le sien. L'histoire qu'elle lui raconta ensuite fut celle de la femme qu'elle avait été autrefois …

Vorla était une jedi mais trop indépendante et arrogante au goût du conseil jedi. C'était une jedi qui exerçait une certaine influence autour d'elle, ainsi le conseil décida non pas de la bannir ou l'exiler mais tout simplement de l'envoyer en mission dans la bordure extérieure … pas tout à fait un exil mais presque. A cette époque la galaxie était en guerre et ce depuis près de 1000 ans, l'histoire conter par Lena se déroulait 1000 et quelques ans avant les événements actuels. Vorla parti donc en mission avec plusieurs autres jedis, appeler à devenir plus tard ses disciples, Parmi ces jedis, la meilleure amie de Vorla, Malaré, une twi'lek, se montra la plus ambitieuse. C'est sur la planète Camalla que Vorla entama son voyage vers le côté obscur, après plusieurs années à étudier les enseignements sith, elle réussi à mettre au point avec Malaré la technique d'échange des corps et la super prémonition. Ainsi elles purent savoir quels corps serait les mieux à même de les accueillir et leur assuré l'immortalité. Après deux trois échange de corps, les choses dégénèrent, la lutte de pouvoir commença mais finalement Vorla réussi à s'imposer à tous, y compris Malaré. Cette dernière n'avait cependant pas dit son dernier mot et plus tard, elle défia son maitre. Combat bien sur perdu d'avance, Vorla la vainquit et Malaré quitta Camalla. Durant un temps les choses se calmèrent, Malaré ne fit plus parler d'elle, jusqu'à ce qu'elle essaye de prendre possession du corps de la petite fille de Vorla. Le combat qui s'engagea entre les deux femmes se termina sur la victoire de Malaré, Vorla, vaincue devint son esclave. Malaré avait trop besoin de ses prémonitions pour devoir la tuer, l'erreur de Vorla ayant été de l'avoir laisser en vie la première fois. C'est ainsi que quelques mois avant la bataille se déroulant actuellement sur Dantooine, Karmin apprit le destin tragique d'une jedi et de ses descendants avant de mourir peu de temps après, emportant avec lui ce secret.

Un étrange frisson parcourt Aelyn et Gillian lorsqu'elles voient la sith à la tête de l'armée. Les renseignements de Rokan devait être quelques peu mélanger car sauf erreur, ce n'est pas Yidinn qui mène l'armée mais Darth Katal, actuellement seconde de Vita. En se branchant sur le réseau des rebelles, le maitre jedi apprendre que Yidinn à fait une sorte d'insurrection et a donc quitter les rangs de Vita en perdant une partie de son armée au passage. Décidément on va de surprise en surprise se dit Rokan, lui qui n'était pas vraiment le genre à se battre, le voilà sur un champ de bataille à combattre les forces siths, mener par une sith dont la puissance est incroyable et qu'il y a très peu de chance qu'un jedi résidant sur la planète puisse vaincre. La situation n'était pas des plus simple et le chemin vers l'académie était encore long. Tombant sur un commando sith, Rokan, Aelyn, Gillian et Lelie n'eurent pas le choix et commencèrent à se battre. Les lames s'entrechoquèrent, Rokan occupant plusieurs adversaires en même temps, tandis qu'Aelyn se de faire du un contre un, Gillian s'aide de la force pour mieux tirer … elle réussi mais pas tout à fait comme elle l'aurait voulu, certains sith se font toucher à un endroit ce qui fait bouger leurs membres de manière inattendu et tue leurs camarades … le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que la force est avec Gillian mais elle à des effets assez imprévisibles. Lelie quand à elle s'éclate totalement avec sa carabine blaster et elle le fait bien savoir, lançant même un concours avec Gillian pour savoir laquelle en tuerait le plus.

Katal, puisque désormais nous savons que c'est elle qui mène les forces sith, est en approche de l'académie jedi, la majorité des rebelles ayant été tuer sur son passage. Lorna Shaw à assister impuissante à l'avancer de la sith, son aura est oppressante, déstabilisante pour les jedis, dont la plupart sont des novices. Heureusement pour les jedis, des renforts arrivent et ce n'est pas n'importe qui. L'un des contrebandier les plus célèbres de la galaxie, ni plus ni moins que Tyron Blade, débarque avec ses hommes pour épauler les jedis et les rebelles.

Tyron - « J'espère que vous nous en avez laisser ! » dit-il en plaisantant à Lorna Shaw.

Lorna - « Vous prenez de gros risques Mr Blade en venant nous aider ! »

Tyron - « La galaxie est en danger, bien plus maintenant qu'elle ne l'était avant avec l'empire ! Je ne pouvais pas rester les bras croisés ! »

Lorna - « Eh bien, si vous commenciez par nous débarasser de tout ces opportuns ! »

Tyron - « Sans problème madame, regardez et admirez ! »

Depuis le décès de sa femme, Tyron ne trouvait la paix qu'en faisant la guerre, il l'avait démontrer lors du conflit entre la guilde des contrebandiers et les Hutts. A présent l'alliance contrebandière basée sur Rori était devenue l'entité contrebandière la plus puissante de la galaxie, possédant une flotte conséquente et une armée capable de rivaliser avec n'importe laquelle parmi les principales de la galaxie. Équipés d'armes dernier cri, les contrebandiers dévastent littéralement les siths, du moins les hommes armés car les disciples du côté obscur ne sont absolument pas inquiéter par ces armes, primitives par rapport à leurs pouvoirs. Katal ne tient quasiment plus en place, elle sait que si elle échoue dans cette mission, les conséquences seront terribles. Il est étrange de ce dire qu'au fond, chacun à ses propres problèmes, y compris les siths. Pour notre petit groupe de héros, c'est un bataillon de jedis qui vient à leur rescousse, à leur tête, le chevalier jedi Kyle Venssar, épaulé par la chevalière Lusa. Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que ces deux là savent se battre, bon Kyle mieux que Lusa mais on voit l'expérience qui parle. Le combat prend fin rapidement les deux chevaliers se débarrassent facilement des siths.

Rokan - « Il était temps ! Pile au bon moment ! »

Kyle - « Désolé maitre Rokan, nous avons fait aussi vite que possible ! Oh ! Aelyn, salut ! Ca faisais un moment ! »

Lusa - « On s'est fait beaucoup de soucis pour toi ! Où est-ce que tu avais disparue ? Les jumeaux vont bien ? »

Aelyn - « Eh bien je … ! »

Rokan - « Je crois qu'on peut remettre les questions à plus tard ! Kyle, Lusa, je vous présente Gillian Hatch, la soeur d'Aelyn et Lelie Drahciug ! »

Lusa et Kyle - « Quoi ? Aelyn à une sœur ? »

Lorsque les regards de Lusa et Lelie se croisent, une petite pointe au cœur se fait sentir, toutes les deux se sentent proches sans pouvoir déterminer ni comment, ni pourquoi. Le petit groupe discute et échange quelques paroles avant que Rokan ne les rappellent à l'ordre, à présent il prend le commandement de l'équipe, tous se dirigent alors vers l'académie, où les attendent Katal et les siths.


	8. Chapter 8 Combat Inévitable

**Cathy : content de voir que ça t'as plut, pour la révélation je dirai juste que ça peut toujours changer ^^ Espérons que tu vas aimer ce qui va suivre.**

**Chapitre 8 – Combats inévitables**

Avec deux chevaliers jedis à leur côté, notre équipe de héros poursuit son chemin vers l'académie jedi. Katal et ses hommes ne sont plus très loin mais essuient une sacré riposte de la part des jedis et des contrebandiers. Il faut dire qu'ils se donnent bien du mal pour repousser l'ennemi, le feu nourrit qu'ils imposent aux siths les à obliger à reculer pour pouvoir mieux se protéger. Katal enrage, elle ne peut pas se permettre de perdre, Vita le lui ferrait chèrement payer et même si elle ne lui montre pas, au plus profond d'elle, elle aime sa fille, Lass. Maintenant que Vita sait pour elles, la sith en profite grandement, menaçant la mère de s'en prendre à la fille en cas d'échec … elle n'as donc pas le choix. Malgré sa maitrise du sabre laser, la sith ne peut pas repousser tout les tirs à elle toute seule et vu que les chevaliers sith qui l'accompagnait sont aller s'occuper d'un autre problème, la situation commence de plus en plus à lui échapper.

Katal - #Soyez maudit contrebandiers, ma vengeance sera terrible quand je vous remettrai la main dessus !#

Sa haine se fait de plus en plus sentir parmi les jedis, qui eux pendant ce temps compense avec leurs pouvoirs de la lumière. Lorna Shaw fait partie des rares jedis à maitriser le pouvoir de la lumière de la force, ce dernier permet d'anéantir le côté obscur dans un lieu. Un pouvoir donc particulièrement utile face à un ennemi qui utilise le côté obscur pour déstabiliser ses adversaires. Katal enrage de plus belle en voyant son plan échouer face à une maitre jedi qu'elle pourrait facilement vaincre en duel, selon son propre avis. Dans le même temps, notre petit groupe de héros s'est retrouver à affronter un bataillon de siths, quatre sabre lasers virvoltent avec un blaster et une carabine blaster en soutient. Bien que les niveaux des jedis soient assez différents, ils sont tous capables de s'en sortir correctement, oui même Lusa. Kyle ayant le meilleur niveau, il termine bien plus vite le commando que les trois autres, Rokan ayant un niveau avancé mais sans plus, Aelyn ayant désormais un niveau moyen tandis que Lusa, bonne dernière, à un niveau passable, elle est plus douée pour les pouvoirs, ce dont elle n'hésite pas à faire usage pour mettre hors d'état les soldats face à elle. Lelie en a expédier au moins deux au tapis avec une certaine violence il faut dire, sa carabine fait vraiment des ravages alors que Gillian à tout simplement du bol quand elle arrive à toucher un des soldats … quand un de ses tirs ne frôle pas un de ses compagnons mais bon, elle fait de son mieux c'est déjà ça.

Lelie - « Il va vraiment falloir qu'on travaille ça ma grande ! »

Gillian lui fit un petit sourire génée mais elle est vite rappeler à la réalité quand un tir la frôle. Là par contre c'est tout à fait différent, son tir est d'une précision mortelle et le soldat ayant tirer se retrouve bien vite avec le cerveau en bouillit grâce au tir de le jeune femme.

Lelie - « Bah tu vois quand tu veut ! »

Ça oui elle l'avait voulu, son tir, elle s'en doutait bien avait été guider par la force, c'était évident, jamais elle n'avait fait mouche avec une telle facilité, elle s'était sentie tout d'un coup capable d'abattre tout les soldats … sauf qu'elle venait d'abattre le dernier et celui là était un roublard, il s'était caché pour pouvoir piéger les jedis. Seul Lelie l'avait vue et encore, juste quelques secondes avant qu'il ne tire sur Gillian.

Gillian - « Oui, enfin là j'avoue que je sais pas comment j'ai fais ! »

Kyle - « C'était la force ! »

Allons bon, regardez-le arriver celui là, il est marié depuis déjà un an ou deux et le voilà qui joue les Don Juan tout d'un coup. Lusa à un petit rictus en le voyant faire et imagine déjà Eud en train de le surveiller, bouillonnant à la limite de l'explosion volcanique. Heureusement pour lui, la jedi l'arrête dans son élan avant que Gillian ne comprenne qu'il faisait l'andouille.

Lusa - « Tu as du utiliser la force pour que ton tir soit parfait ! C'était vraiment un joli coup ! »

Gillian - « Merci mais j'aimerai bien contrôler un peu ce genre de phénomènes parfois ! »

Lusa - « Ça viendra avec le temps et l'entrainement ! »

Lusa lui fait un sourire et l'aide à se relever, tout le monde va bien, aucun blessé à déplorer et même si c'était le cas, les pouvoirs de soin de Rokan aurait palier le problème. Le groupe se remet en route, traversant les rues dévastées de la ville, Aelyn, en voyant l'état des rues, espère que la population à pu se cacher ou évacuer loin des combats. C'est alors qu'ils arrivent au batiment administratif de la ville, qui abrite entre autres choses, le bureau de l'administratrice de Khoonda : Jastina Main. C'est là que Gillian fit quelques pas en avant vers le bâtiment, l'observant comme si elle entendait quelque chose.

Gillian - « Il faut qu'on aille là ! »

Rokan - « Pourquoi, tu sens quelque chose ? »

Gillian - « Je peux pas le décrire, je le sens c'est tout ! »

Elle regarda le maitre jedi avec un regard d'incompréhension, décidément depuis l'incident de Coruscant, il lui arrivait toujours des trucs bizarres en rapport avec la force. Rokan, comprenant plus ou moins ce que voulait dire ce regard, posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme.

Rokan - « En tant voulu tout ça te paraitra plus clair, ne t'en fais pas ! »

La jeune femme lui fait un petit sourire, pas vraiment convaincue. Tout le groupe entra alors dans le bâtiment administratif, là par contre ce n'était pas joli à voir, apparemment ce fut le premier bâtiment attaquer par Katal, au vu du nombre impressionnant de cadavres.

Lusa - « Mon dieu ! »

Lelie - « Ils ne leur ont laisser aucune chance, les monstres ! »

Kyle - « Les Siths ne sont pas vraiment des tendres mais là il faut avouer qu'ils ont fait fort ! »

Aelyn - « Ils payeront pour ça ! »

Rokan - « Ne cédez pas à la colère vous tous ! Nous assistons une fois de plus à la cruauté des Siths mais nous ne devons pas oublier que c'est le genre de réactions qu'ils veulent provoquer chez leurs ennemis ! Ils payeront en temps voulu ! »

Gillian - « On doit monter, c'est plus haut ! »

Le groupe suivit Gillian comme un GPS, elle se laissait guider par la force, sans le savoir. Leurs pas les conduisirent alors au bureau de l'administratrice et le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que la lutte à été féroce. Les gardes sont pour la plupart tous amputés d'un membre, l'œuvre d'un sabre laser cela va sans dire, les portes du bureau sont closes et un sentiment assez inquiétant prend alors nos héros. Gillian est la première à pousser la porte du bureau, la scène qui s'offre à elle est horrible, le bureau à été comme dévasté par une tornade, tout est sans dessus dessous, une partie des murs et du toit ne sont plus là, il y a une légère brise qui parcourt la pièce et fait voler les cheveux de la jeune femme. La voilà à nouveau prise par une vision, elle voit alors toute la scène, au loin des tirs de blaster, des cris, le vrombissement d'un sabre laser, dans la pièce, une jeune femme semble attendre sa dernière heure, armée maladroitement d'un petit blaster. Soudainement les portes du bureau sont sorties de leur gonds avec violence, provocant un hurlement de terreur de la jeune femme. L'ennemi se tient à présent devant elle, son sabre laser à lame rouge en main, elle sourit, victorieuse. L'ennemi donne des ordres et la jeune femme est emmener, non sans mal, par les soldats, elle hurle, elle a peur puis tout aussi soudainement que c'était arrivé, Gillian revient à la réalité. Aelyn est penchée sur elle, Lelie à ses côtés, Rokan de l'autre côté est en train de l'ausculter.

Gillian - « Je vais bien, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? »

Rokan - « Une vision, elle devait être vraiment intense pour que tu perd connaissance ! »

Gillian - « Ca oui ! J'ai vu ce qui c'est passé dans ce bureau, l'administratrice à été capturée par l'ennemi ! »

Lusa - « Tu en est sure ? »

Gillian - « Tout à fait ! Elle est encore en vie, je le sens ! »

Kyle - « Je comprends pas, elle n'est pas initié et pourtant elle a une affinité et des pouvoirs largement supérieur à un jedi normal ! »

Rokan - « N'oublie pas qui est son père ! Ca explique pas mal de choses ! »

Kyle - « Je vois, des pouvoirs et un potentiel en latence qui se reveille petit à petit mais qu'elle ne peut pas maitriser ! »

Gillian - « HEY ! Je suis là je vous signale, ne parlez pas de moi comme si je pouvais pas vous entendre ! Je ne suis pas un sujet d'expérience ! »

Rokan et Kyle - « Désolé ! »

Lelie - « Ah les garçons, faut vraiment tout vous apprendre ! »

Gillian se relève, elle a suivit un écho de la force mais au moins elle sait où elle doit aller. Le camp de l'ennemi, là où Jastina doit être retenue prisonnière. Elle n'attend d'ailleurs pas plus longtemps avant de se mettre en route, surprenant ses compagnons qui la suivent en se demandant bien ce qui lui arrive encore. Aelyn commence à être un peu inquiète pour sa sœur, ses visions ont l'air de la déboussolée à tel point qu'elle devient imprévisible. Rattrapa sa sœur, Aelyn la prend par la main et la laisse continuer son chemin, derrière il y a aussi deux personnes qui se cherchent. Cela fait un bon moment que Lelie cogite de son côté depuis l'arrivée de Lusa. Est-ce possible que cette jeune femme soit la sœur qu'elle recherche depuis tant d'années ? Elle en aurai le cœur net quoiqu'il arrive. Du côté de Lusa c'est un peu aussi la même chose, elle trouve étrange que cette femme est le même prénom que sa fille. Ce n'était surement pas pour rien, ce n'était pas une coïncidence, elle avait toujours eu l'instinct pour sentir ces trucs là. C'est donc un peu à leur grande surprise, que les deux femmes commencèrent à se parler exactement de la même chose.

Lelie - « Dites moi Lusa ! Puis-je vous poser quelques questions ? »

Lusa - « Bien sur, j'en est également pour vous ! »

Lelie - « Permettez moi de commencer et je vous promet de répondre à vos questions ! »

Lusa - « Très bien, allez y ! »

Lelie - « Je sais que ce que je vais d'abord vous racontez n'aura pas vraiment d'intérêt pour vous mais je me dois de commencer par là ! Un jour quand j'étais petite, un jedi est venu sur ma planète, il a senti que ma petite sœur était sensible à la force et il a convaincu mes parents de la lui confier. Je sais que par la suite elle aussi est devenue une jedi, j'ai attendu plusieurs années, que je grandisse et que je sois indépendante pour me rendre sur Coruscant pour lui rendre visite. Malheureusement c'est cette année là que la grande purge des jedis à eu lieu. Je n'ai jamais vraiment su si ma sœur à survécu, alors depuis je la recherche désespérément ! Puis je vous est rencontrer et quand le jedi vous à présenter j'ai sentie mon cœur faire un bond, vous avez le même prénom que ma sœur et bizarrement quelque chose me dit que c'était nécessaire de vous le dire ! »

Lusa ne sait pas vraiment quoi lui répondre mais elle en reste bouche bée, le trouble qu'elle ressent alors n'en est que plus grand. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas rencontrer cette femme par hasard et là, il se pourrait que ce soit sa soeur. Difficile de croire comme ça à une telle chose mais Lusa veut y croire et finie par lui répondre.

Lusa - « Je … je ne sais pas quoi vous … te dire ! Ma fille à le même prénom que vous … que toi ! Quelque chose me dit que ce n'est pas un hasard si l'on s'est rencontrer ! La force me dit que tu … que vous avez raison, il a une connexion entre nous, même si je n'arrive pas à la déterminer ! Je … je crois qu'il n'y a qu'un moyen d'en avoir le cœur net ! Maitre Rokan ! »

Rokan - « Oui, qu'y a t'il Lusa ? »

Lusa - « Une fois cette crise passée, vous pourrez faire un test adn sur moi et Lelie ? »

Rokan - « Tu doute d'être la mère de ta propre fille maintenant ? »

Lusa - « Pas ma fille mais elle [désignant Lelie qui fait un petit coucou à Rokan] ! Nous … pensons que nous sommes soeurs ! »

Rokan - « Décidément c'est la saison ! Bon très bien, nous verrons ça si on s'en sort ! »

Lusa remercie Rokan avec un sourire puis le groupe continue sa route, suivant toujours Gillian et Aelyn. Son instinct les conduit en dehors de la ville, au-delà de l'entrée emprunter par Katal pour entrer en ville. Là où sa navette s'est écrasée en fait, au loin nos 6 héros aperçoivent un croiseur posé dans la prairie.

Gillian - « C'est là ! Ils les ont emmener là ! »

Lelie - « Qui ça Gillian ? »

Gillian - « Les prisonniers ! Ils ont fait prisonniers toute la population civile, on doit les délivrer ! »

Kyle - « C'est un peu du suicide quand même, c'est tout de même un croiseur qu'on à en face ! »

Rokan - « Oui c'est vrai mais elle a raison ! C'est un détail qui a échapper aux rebelles et aux autres jedis, maintenant qu'on sait, on ne peut pas reculer, préparez vous ! On va aller là bas ! »

Chacun d'eux approuva d'un hochement de tête et le groupe se remit en marche, tous bien déterminer à sauver les civils. La marche fut un peu longue et parsemer de petites escarmouches avec les siths mais finalement nos héros arrivèrent au croiseur. Et ils durent constater avec horreur qu'on les attendait déjà.

Lass - « Bonjour à vous jedis, votre dernière heure à sonner ! »


	9. Chapter 9 Le bouclier

**Cathy : Arrête de me flatter je vais rougir ^^ **

**Chapitre 9 – Le bouclier**

Nos héros se retrouvèrent devant Lass, sith mais surtout métamorphe, elle savait déjà pourquoi ils étaient là et leur joua un sale tour, elle prit l'apparence de l'administratrice de Khoonda. Kyle et Rokan se mirent en position de combat devant les filles, Lusa et Aelyn sabre laser en main étaient prêtes à intervenir, Lelie braquait sa carabine, seul Gillian semblait un peu perdue, ne comprenant pas trop ce qui se passait réellement. Elle se plaça alors devant les autres et tendit les bras pour les empêcher d'attaquer.

Gillian - « Non, attendez c'est elle ! C'est la femme que j'ai vu dans ma vision ! »

Rokan « Gillian écarte toi, ce n'est pas elle mais une sith qui peut prendre son apparence ! »

Jastina/Lass - « Vous vous trompez maitre jedi, je suis bel et bien l'administratrice Jastina Mayn, la sith que vous avez vu me retient prisonnière dans ce corps ! »

Kyle - « Ne vous en faites pas, on va délivrer ! »

Lusa - #Quelque chose sonne faux !#

Jastina/Lass - « Mais ce n'est pas son vrai corps, vous devez le détruire ! Ce sera simple, elle se fait passer pour une prisonnière et à prit mes traits ! »

Lelie - « C'est vraiment un ennemi redoutable ! »

Lusa - « Que vous arrivera-t-il si on détruit cet autre corps ? »

Jastina/Lass - « Je serai tout simplement libéré de celui-ci ! »

Rokan - « Bon très bien, on va s'en charger ! »

Le groupe se mit alors en marche, de nombreux siths se mirent sur leur route mais ce fut en vain, nos héros parvinrent à s'en débarrasser sans mal. Ils se firent quand même discret, même si ils pouvaient gérer plusieurs soldats, plusieurs commandos se révélerai mortel pour eux. Ils progressèrent doucement mais surement vers le camp de prisonniers. Là bas on ne pouvait pas dire que c'était la joie, les civils étaient tous entasser dans une immense cage, comme des animaux, la clôture laser infligeant une puissante décharge électrique afin de dissuader qui que ce soit de tenter de s'évader. Les prisonniers semblaient affaiblit, à croire que la bataille dure depuis plusieurs jours déjà.

Aelyn - « Ca fait longtemps qu'ils sont là ? »

Kyle - « En fait, le raid des siths à commencer il y a plusieurs jours ! Ce n'est qu'aujourd'hui que leur commandant c'est montrée, elle semble vouloir en finir ! »

Rokan - « Qu'est ce que vous faisiez là tout les deux ? Je vous croyais sur Yavin IV ! »

Kyle - « Yavin à été attaquée maitre ! Peu après votre départ en fait ! »

Rokan - « Je vois, ils ont sprofité du désordre actuel pour frapper ! Des victimes ? »

Kyle - « Plusieurs padawans et pas mal de rebelles ! Salane à fait tout ce qu'elle a pu pour en sauver un maximum ! »

Rokan - « Elle va bien ? »

Lusa - « Ne vous en faites pas pour elle, tout va bien ! On a réussi à évacuer tout les survivants sur le Glory II ! »

Rokan - « Karmin l'as fait modifier pour en faire un temple jedi, un vaisseau de guerre ultra moderne et une forteresse imprenable, vous serez tous en sécurité là bas ! »

Lusa - « Le problème c'est que si nous perdons Dantooine, nous n'aurons plus aucun endroit où aller ! Nous avions déjà perdu Ossus … ! »

Rokan - « Ne vous en faites pas, on trouvera, il y a de nombreuses planètes qui ont accueillis des jedis, on en trouvera forcément une où s'établir et se reconstruire à l'abri de nos ennemis ! »

Les jedis revinrent ensuite à la réalité, il leur fallait délivrer les prisonniers et trouver cet ennemi qui avait emprisonné Jastina Mayn. Seul Lusa semblait rester sur ses gardes, quelque chose n'allant pas selon elle mais elle n'en dirait rien aux autres sans être sure d'elle. Son histoire avec une éventuelle soeur reviendrait de toute façon plus tard sur le tapis, elle n'avait pas le souvenir de sa vraie famille, donc pour le moment, elle émettait des réserves sur ce lien avec Lelie. Rokan reprit alors son rôle de commandant du groupe et donna les ordres.

Rokan - « Bon on va se séparer en trois groupes : Aelyn et Gillian, vous allez vous infiltrer discrètement dans le camp pendant que moi et Kyle on les attaque, Lelie et Lusa, vous essayez de trouver l'administratrice ou du moins celui ou celle qui se passer pour ! »

Tout le monde approuva les ordres et se séparèrent, Kyle et Rokan, en digne disciples de maitre Malkey, foncent dans le tas, sabre laser en main et ne laisse aucun répit à l'ennemi. Aelyn et Gillian ont rangés leurs armes et essayent de se faire toutes petites, avançant prudemment. Lusa et Lelie de leur côté ont prit un chemin opposé à celui des soeurs Malkey. Chacun des groupes étaient donc bien parti, Rokan et Kyle se débarrassant des gardes, les coups de sabre laser pleuvent, tout comme les siths morts, les deux jedis ne peuvent faire autrement. Les siths même vaincus ne se rendent pas, ils ont l'air, tous, plus de craindre la colère de Vita que leur propre mort. Aelyn et Gillian sont arrivées devant le portail, ou du moins ce qui y ressemble, de l'espèce de cage où sont parqués les prisonniers. Aelyn se précipite et essaye d'ouvrir mais elle se heurte au bouclier de force apposé par Katal elle-même.

Aelyn - « Génial, y a une protection ! Va falloir la briser ou trouver comment la désactivée ! Gillian, essaye de trouver un garde et demande lui comment faire ! »

Gillian acquiesce d'un hochement de tête et se met en route, elle trouve un garde un peu plus loin qui est en train de glander. Elle approche doucement et … se vautre correctement au sol. Heureusement pour elle, le garde n'a même pas remarqué ce petit incident, elle continue donc à s'approcher doucement et lorsqu'il ne s'y attend pas, elle pointe son blaster dans son dos.

Gillian - « Bonjour, si vous voulez voir le jour se lever demain je vous conseille de me dire comment lever le bouclier qui entoure l'enclos des prisonniers ! »

Garde - « Il faut utiliser la force et trouver la bonne combinaison, il n'y a pas d'autre moyen ! »

Gillian - « Merci mon mignon, fait de beaux rêves ! »

Elle l'assomme d'un coup de crosse et retourne voir sa sœur, toute contente d'avoir réussie. Aelyn acquiesce puis se tourne vers le portail et entre en méditation, elle cherche dans la force à percevoir le bouclier pour essayer ensuite de le forcer. Malheureusement cela s'avère bien plus difficile qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé, c'est tout à fait autre chose, elle cesse sa méditation et se tourne vers sa sœur.

Aelyn - « Tu as déjà utilisé le langage des siths, tu devrais pouvoir m'aider, viens ! »

Gillian s'approcha de sa jeune sœur, cette dernière lui prit les mains dans les siennes et lui demanda de fermer les yeux. Aelyn aida sa sœur à parvenir jusqu'à l'état de méditation et là elle put commencer à lui indiquer ce qu'elle voulait faire. Il faut se représenter les deux soeurs dans un, dont la couleur dominante est le rouge sang, face à une serrure très complexe et où chaque symbole est sith. Gillian ayant déjà étudié ce genre de langage durant ses recherches archéologiques, elle sait déjà à peu près commencer faire.

Gillian - « Fantastique, je n'imaginais pas ça comme ça ! Par contre, ça va être coton de trouver le bon code ! Ce n'est pas un langage facile ! »

Gillian se concentra de manière plus intensive sur les symboles, il suffisait de trouver les bons alignements pour déverrouiller la porte, malheureusement, la force est nécessaire pour cela.

Gillian - « Aelyn, je vais avoir besoin de toi pour activer les symboles avec la force, je ne suis pas encore assez expérimentée pour faire ça ! »

Aelyn approuva en hochant la tête puis elle attendit les instructions de sa grande sœur pour activer un à un les symboles. Il y avait un assez grand nombre de combinaisons possibles, il fallait donc aux deux jeunes femmes de faire au plus vite. Gillian déchiffra plus d'une centaine de combinaisons différentes, que la malheureuse Aelyn du tester une à une. Après pas loin de 50 échecs, Aelyn et Gillian sortirent de leur état de méditation.

Aelyn - « Rien à faire, ça ne veut pas s'ouvrir ! »

Gillian - « On essayer presque tout ce que j'ai réussi à déchiffrer mais on ne pourra sans le bon code, y a beaucoup trop de possibilités ! »

Aelyn - « Alors on ne peut rien ? »

Gillian - « Il nous faut le code, il doit bien y avoir un gradé qui le connait mais ça veut qu'on devra le vaincre avant qu'il nous donne le code ! »

Aelyn - « Si on a pas le choix, mettons vite en route ! »

Les deux sœurs prirent la direction du croiseur, s'il y a bien un endroit où on peut trouver un officier supérieur, c'est bien là, même si l'entreprise est risquée. Durant ce temps, Lelie et Lusa arrivent de l'autre côté de la prison et se heurtent elles aussi au bouclier. Un des prisonniers se trouvait près de la porte et aperçu les deux femmes, il approcha d'elles.

Prisonnier - « S'il vous plait, aidez-moi ! »

Lusa - « Nous sommes là pour ça ne vous en faites pas ! Mais il y a un bouclier de force, vous ne sauriez pas comment faire pour le désactivé ? »

Prisonnier - « Il faut prononcer une phrase, j'ai entendu leur commandant la prononcer mais c'est une langue que je ne connais pas ! »

Lelie - « Vous pourriez nous la répéter ? »

Prisonnier - « Je suis désolé mais j'ai oublié ! »

Lusa - « Ce n'est pas grave, je peux sonder votre esprit et faire remonter ce souvenir ! Détendez vous ! »

Lusa utilise ses pouvoirs télépathique pour scanner l'esprit de cet homme, elle trouve effectivement un souvenir montrant la commandant ennemi se tenant devant cette cage et prononçant une formule magique, probablement de la magie sith, pour créer un bouclier de force. Lusa retient bien chaque syllabe de la formule puis elle sort de l'esprit du prisonnier.

Lusa - « Je l'ai ! Maintenant je vais essayer de l'ouvrir ! »

Elle entra en méditation et se retrouva devant la même serrure que Gillian et Aelyn précédemment mais Lusa se rend vite compte qu'elle n'as aucune idée de comment se servir de la serrure pour désactiver le bouclier. Elle ressort alors de sa méditation.

Lusa - « C'est trop compliqué pour moi, il faudrait quelqu'un capable de déchiffrer ce truc là ! »

Lelie - « Gillian le pourrait, elle s'y connait pas mal à tout ce qui est ancien ! L'archéologie ça à du bon finalement ! »

Lusa - « C'est parfait, il faut la retrouver ! Elle est avec Aelyn, ce ne sera pas trop dur de les retrouver ! »

Entre la maladresse de Gillian et le côté bourrin d'Aelyn, il suffira de suivre les bruit d'un combat pour les trouver, pensèrent simultanément Lelie et Lusa, chacune pour l'une des deux soeurs. Elles se mirent en route, Lusa utilisant la force pour les retrouver et à sa grande surprise, cela menait droit vers le croiseur. Rokan et Kyle en avaient fini avec la garde, plus personne ne viendrait les embêter, du moins du côté de la prison. Le maitre jedi sonda la force pour voir où en étaient les deux autres groupes.

Rokan - « Étrange, elles se dirigent vers le croiseur ! »

Kyle - « C'est pas bon signe ? »

Rokan - « Elles ignorent ce qui les attendent là bas, c'est une manœuvre assez imprudente ! Elles ont du rencontrer un problème avec la prison ! »

Kyle - « On devrai aller les aider alors ! »

Rokan - « Non, on doit rester ici pour faire le guet ! Si d'autres siths reviennent il vaut mieux que quelqu'un les voir venir de loin ! »

Kyle - « Très bien maitre Rokan, attendons ! En espérant qu'elles s'en sortiront ! »

Rokan - « Est confiance Kyle, elles y arriveront ! »

Kyle n'y croit qu'à moitié mais il n'en dit rien, Rokan est lui aussi inquiet, qu'elles se rendent vers le croiseur est une mauvaise idée selon lui mais il a confiance en elles. Cependant il a un mauvais pressentiment dont il n'arrive pas à se débarrasser. Durant ce temps, Aelyn et Gillian sont les premières arrivées, elles scrutent toutes les deux les alentours pour trouver comment entrer. Après avoir établit leur plan, Gillian joue les appâts et Aelyn les neutralisent dès qu'ils ont le dos tourner. Gillian part donc au charbon en jouant de ses charmes pour attirer les deux idiots de services qui se sont retrouvés à garder l'entrée du croiseur. Technique qui fonctionne à merveille et bien sur les deux andouilles finissent dans les vapes. Aelyn étant plutôt contente d'elle, elle fait un grand sourire et rejoint sa sœur, qui était déjà montée à bord, blaster en main.

Gillian - « C'est la dernière fois que je fais ça ! »

Aelyn - « Roh mais pourquoi, c'était marrant ! »

Gillian - « Pour toi peut être mais pas pour moi, ce n'est vraiment pas mon truc ce genre de diversions ! »

Aelyn - « Il faut bien de temps en temps utiliser ce que la nature t'as donner tu sais ! »

Gillian - « Tu dois vraiment tenir de père avec un esprit pareil ! »

Aelyn - « Tout comme toi, crois-moi ! »

Gillian - « Bon, si on continuait au lieu de chercher à savoir de qui ont tient nos caractères ! »

Aelyn - « Comme tu veux mais je continue à dire que tu tiens aussi de papa ! »

Gillian soupire et continue son chemin, il est vrai qu'il y a peu qu'elle a découvert ses véritables origines mais sa sœur à le don pour l'embêter. Finalement il ne leur a pas fallu longtemps pour avoir leur complicité de sœur, détail les amusant toutes les deux car Aelyn à entendu les pensées de sa sœur. Toutes les deux marchent prudemment dans le vaisseau, passant d'une coursive à l'autre en évitant soigneusement les gardes qui patrouillent. Trouver un officier supérieur ne serait pas une tache facile mais Aelyn eut l'idée d'aller voir au centre de sécurité du vaisseau, de là, ce serait plus simple. Alors que les soeurs Malkey prennent la direction du centre de sécurité du croiseur, Lelie et Lusa arrivent à leur tour au croiseur.

Lelie - « Y a pas de doute, elles sont montées à bord ! »

Lusa - « Allons-y vite avant qu'elles ne se fassent attraper ! »

Les deux femmes montent alors à leur tour dans le croiseur, au loin, une silhouette à tout observer, un petit rictus sur son visage apparaît.

**Vala une nouvelle fournée, en ce moment j'ai vraiment le temps pour. Voilà, dites moi ce que vous en pensez. ^^**


	10. Chapter 10 Confusion

**Cathy : lol bah va savoir *siffle***

**Chapitre 10 – Confusion**

_**Académie Jedi**_

Le siège de l'académie jedi n'était pas encore terminé, Katal n'en démordrait pas, à moins d'être vaincue ou que la situation ne devient trop critique pour elle. La sith sait que si elle ne fait pas quelque chose rapidement, elle va perdre. Se concentrant dans la force, elle fait en sorte que les protections, que les soldats rebelles ont mises en place, s'écartent et les laissent alors sans défense. Une bonne idée au départ mais rapidement contrée par plusieurs jedis qui retournent l'idée contre elle. A découvert, elle utilise ses hommes pour se protéger et est obligée de reculer pour trouver une nouvelle position pour attaquer. La quasi-totalité de ses forces ont été vaincues, la situation s'aggrave pour elle de minute en minute mais elle à trop peur des conséquences de son échec pour s'en rendre compte. Elle enrage de plus en plus, jamais elle n'aurait pensée que ce serait aussi difficile de vaincre de simples êtres sans pouvoirs. Dans une tentative désespérée, elle lance des éclairs de force en direction des soldats de l'Alliance Contrebandière, trois d'entre eux sont touchés et tuer sur le coup. Les tirs redoublent d'intensité, suivit d'une charge des jedis, cette fois-ci ça sent la fin pour Katal, ses forces se font descendre les unes après les autres. La charge des jedis est un succès, les soldats sont tous défaits, Katal se retrouvent à devoir affronter plusieurs jedis en même temps mais elle n'est pas assez forte pour ça. Parvenant à en tuer un, elle prend la fuite, un peu partout à travers la ville, les soldats siths sont tuer ou vaincus, les rebelles tentent de faire des prisonniers mais les siths ne se laissent pas faire si facilement et pour la plupart, luttent jusqu'à la fin. Après la victoire dans l'espace, la victoire au sol vient tout juste d'arriver pour les rebelles et les jedis. La ville à été mise à feu et à sang par la bataille, de nombreux rebelles sont tombés ainsi que des jedis. Lorna Shaw désactive son sabre laser et observe l'étendue des dégâts, la force à été ébranlée par la bataille, elle le sent mais elle sent aussi toutes les vies brisées. Tyron Blade et ses hommes s'occupent de leurs morts, ce n'est qu'un début pense-t'il, le début de la guerre !

Lorna - « Nous avons enfin réussi ! »

Tyron - « Ne vous réjouissez pas trop vite, ce n'est que le début ! Ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui était une déclaration de guerre ! »

Lorna - « Si les jedis doivent faire la guerre, je crains que nous ne soyons pas prêt ! Et je n'engagerai pas l'ordre dans un conflit armé ! »

Tyron - « Maitre Shaw, avons vous bien regarder qui vous a attaquer ? Ce sont des Siths, les Jedis sont forcement impliqués ! »

Lorna - « Nous ne pouvons pas à nouveau servir dans une armée, c'est ce qui a faillit nous détruire la dernière fois ! »

Tyron - « Vous n'avez pas vraiment le choix, je le crains mais vous pouvez compter sur pas mal d'alliés ! Les contrebandiers, les rebelles, les mandaloriens ! »

Lorna - « J'ignore si on s'en sortira cette fois ! Si maitre Malkey était encore là … ! »

Tyron - « Votre leader n'est plus mais il reste encore ses enseignements, fiez vous-y ! »

Lorna - « Peut-être avez vous raison, peut-être pas, seul l'avenir le dira ! Désolée pour vos hommes, vous n'étiez pas obligés d'intervenir ! »

Tyron - « Vous ne vous en seriez pas sortis sans notre aide ! J'ai pris parti dans ce conflit et je sais qu'on va vouloir me le faire payer cher ! A présent nous sommes dans le même bateau ! »

Lorna - « Merci Mr Blade, cela fait du bien de savoir qu'il y a encore des gens en qui ont peut compter ! »

Ils échangent un petit sourire puis chacun repart de son côté, les contrebandiers emmènent leurs blessés et leurs morts pendant que les jedis font de même. Plusieurs vaisseaux, rebelles et contrebandiers arrivent ensuite, avec équipes médicales et renforts de troupes. Le général Bety Sandarr et Lorna Shaw se rencontrent à nouveau, Shonn, le fils de Bety, à été blessé grièvement lors de l'attaque de foudre de Katal, il est déjà en soin intensif par un jedi medik.

Bety - « Maitre Shaw, est-ce que mon fils est ici ? »

Lorna - « Général Sandarr, votre fils est en soins intensif, il a été foudroyé ! Je vais vous mener à lui ! Notre meilleur médecin s'occupe de lui actuellement ! »

Bety sent son cœur s'emballé, s'imaginant déjà son petit Shonn au porte de la mort. Elle suivit donc Lorna presque en la devançant et arrive enfin dans l'infirmerie de l'académie, quelques peu surchargée par le nombre de blessés suite à l'attaque. Le médecin de l'académie essaye de coordonner son équipe pour que tout le monde reçoit des soins dans les plus brefs délais. Évidemment, Bety avait oublier son rôle de général et était redevenue simplement une mère inquiète pour son enfant. Lorna la soutient dans cette épreuve, une heure plus tard, Shonn est hors de danger et transféré dans l'hopital de campagne établit par les rebelles. Les chefs des trois factions se réunissent alors dans la salle du conseil : Lorna, Bety et Tyron.

Tyron - « Bon maintenant qu'on a bouter les Siths hors de Khoonda, j'ai une question : où est la population de la ville ? »

Lorna - « Ils ont été fait prisonniers le premier jour de l'attaque mais on ignore où ! »

Bety - « Je vais mobiliser des troupes pour les retrouver ! »

Lorna - « C'est une bonne idée Bety … [elle semble sentir quelque chose dans la force] … mais j'ai l'impression qu'on se charge déjà de cette question ! »

Tyron - « Qui ? »

Lorna - « Je l'ignore mais ils sont en danger, ça c'est certain ! »

Bety - « Très bien, je vais leur envoyer des renforts ! Vous savez où ils se trouvent ? »

Lorna - « A l'est de la ville, je sens aussi que c'est par là que l'ennemi est parti ! »

Tyron - « Donc là oui, ils vont avoir besoin d'un coup de main, je vais également envoyer des hommes avec ceux du général Sandarr ! »

_**Croiseur sith**_

Durant ce temps, les sœurs Malkey approchent du centre de sécurité, qui leur permettra de trouver un officier supérieur sith et le code d'accès du bouclier apposé sur l'enclos des prisonniers. Aelyn a bien senti sa dernière heure arrivée au moins trois fois grâce à sa sœur Gillian, qui, il faut le dire n'est pas particulièrement discrète. Gillian lui ayant présenter ses excuses au moins 100 fois, Aelyn laisse de plus en plus son côté mandalorien s'exprimer, elle n'est disons plus vraiment d'humeur chaleureuse. A tout moment elles peuvent se faire attraper, voir tuer, la gravité de la situation dans laquelle elles s'étaient fourrées était cependant bien plus grave que ce qu'elles croyaient. Maintenant que Katal est sur le chemin du retour, les filles ont plutôt intérêt à se dépêcher avant qu'elle ne soit là et ordonne la retraite immédiate. Le poste de sécurité n'est plus qu'à quelques coursives, Aelyn et Gillian ont réussi à se faire toutes petites jusqu'à lui mais il est plutôt bien gardé.

Aelyn - « Bon ben là ça va pas être facile ! »

Gillian - « Ouais, ça va être galère ! »

Aelyn - « Surtout si tu commence à te vautre par terre tout le temps où quand je te demande de faire le guet ! »

Gillian - « Je t'ai déjà dis que j'étais désolée ! »

Aelyn - « Essaye de ne pas nous faire tuer, d'accord ! »

Gillian - « Je fais comme je peux, c'est toi la jedi ici après tout, moi je suis une non initiée ! »

Voilà bien un sujet de discorde entre les deux sœurs, d'un côté la miss qui en a plus dans les muscles que la cervelle et de l'autre tout l'inverse. Aelyn est blonde ça expliquerai peut-être des choses … Gillian est une rouquine dont les principales armes sont son charme et son intelligence mais déplorable en ce qui concerne les armes. Les deux soeurs commencèrent à se disputer comme … bah comme deux soeurs tout simplement. Ce qui eut pour effet de déclencher l'alarme, les deux femmes se regardèrent et dirent en même temps.

Aelyn et Gillian - « Et voilà, c'est de ta faute ! »

Les soldats siths commencèrent à arriver d'un peu partout et bien évidemment les deux jeunes femmes durent se battre pour sauver leurs peaux. Aelyn parvint à repousser les tirs des siths et une poussée de force aida à se frayer un passage. Gillian fit ce qu'elle put, entre ses pouvoirs naissants et ses capacités médiocres au blaster, cela dit, elle parvint quand même à faire un carton … sauf qu'on cherche encore à expliquer comment elle a fait. Acculer dans une coursive, les deux femmes se retrouvèrent en mauvaise posture, entourées de soldats. Un officier s'avança, l'arrogance pouvait se lire sur son visage, trop content d'avoir attraper une jedi.

Officier - « Eh bien, eh bien qu'avons nous là ? On dirait bien une jedi et … une non initiée ! »

Gillian - « Comment il a deviner ? »

Officier - « Vous savez, quand une novice vient de prendre conscience de ses pouvoirs, elle ne peut pas les masquer et elle est aussi facile à repérer que si on lui avait coller une balise ! »

Aelyn - « En bref, t'est une boulette ! »

Gillian - « Merci, c'est sympa ! Et toi, la miss qui fonce dans le tas t'est peut-être plus discréte ? »

Aelyn - « C'est pas moi en tout cas qui me vautre chaque fois que je fais un pas ! »

Gillian - « Mais je l'ai déjà dis, c'est ces bottes neuves auquelles je me suis pas encore faites ! »

Officier - « Euh s'il vous plait ! »

Aelyn - « Bah voyons ! La dernière fois c'était un droïde souris qui t'as fais un croche patte, maintenant c'est les bottes. Tu me prend vraiment pour une buse ou quoi ? »

Gillian - « Bah si tu veut pas me croire, j'y peux rien ! »

Officier - « Excusez-moi ! »

Aelyn - « Si au moins t'avais une excuse crédible, peut-être que je te croirai ! »

Gillian - « Tu me traite de menteuse ? »

Aelyn - « Peut-être ! »

Gillian - « Grrrrrrr ! Attend un peu toi ! »

Officier - « HEY ! »

Aelyn et Gillian - « QUOI ? »

Officier - « FERMEZ LA ! Je vous signale que vous êtes entourés de siths alors vos crêpages de chignons ce sera pour plus tard ! »

Aelyn - « Des siths ? Où ça ? »

Officier - « Nan mais vous vous foutez de moi, je vous parle de tout ces hommes qui … mais … mais … ils sont passés où ? Et vous êtes qui d'abord ? »

Lusa - « Chevalière Jedi Lusa, je crois que maintenant c'est vous qui êtes entourés de jedis ! »

Lusa et Lelie étaient arrivées durant la fausse dispute entre Aelyn et Gillian, la chevalière jedi les avaient contacter par télépathie et leur avait demander de faire diversion pendant qu'elle et Lelie neutralisent les soldats. A présent l'officier Sith se retrouvait avec la lame d'un sabre laser sous la gorge. Lusa ne le montre pas au sith mais si lui dégaine son sabre, elle va vraiment être mal barrée, Aelyn se joint alors à elle pour tenir en joug l'ennemi.

Officier - « Qu'est ce que vous voulez ? »

Aelyn - « La code d'accès qui permet de désactivé le bouclier entourant la cage des prisonniers ! »

Officier - « Vous pouvez toujours courir ! »

Lelie - « Dommage pour toi, on est un peu fatiguées pour ça ! On va passer direct à l'extraction des informations ! Allez Gillian, vas y ! »

Gillian - « Hein ? Quoi ? Moi ? … Oh ! »

Lelie s'était vivement retournée vers Gillian et lui fit un petit clin d'œil, signe qu'elles échangeaient toujours lorsqu'elles voulaient se dire de jouer le petit jeu de l'autre. Gillian lui fit un petit signe de tête pour lui signifier qu'elle a compris puis elle s'avance vers l'officier. Aelyn et Lusa comprirent assez rapidement ce que ces deux là prévoyaient et effectivement, ça à fait son petit effet. L'officier se mit à table et leur révéla le code du bouclier. Après un petit remerciement façon Lelie, un bon coup de crosse dans la nuque, l'officier était à terre, sa mission était finie. Les filles se mirent en route immédiatement mais très vite elles s'aperçurent qu'elles étaient un peu paumées. Elles finirent par arriver dans un hangar et c'est là qu'au beau milieu : Jastina Mayn. Elle était prisonnière dans une cage, pied et poing enchainés, plusieurs gardes autour d'eux. Les filles attaquèrent comme des furies et se débarrassèrent rapidement des gardes. Quelques coups de sabre lasers plus tard, Jastina était libre.

Jastina - « Merci à vous jedis ! »

Mais son répit fut de courte durée car elle se retrouva vite avec plusieurs lames lasers sous la gorge.

Aelyn - « On vous a démasquer, vous êtes la sith qui se fait passer pour l'administratrice ! »

Jastina - « Quoi ? Mais pas du tout, je suis la vraie Jastina Mayn ! »

Lelie - « C'est cela, bien sur ! Faites une prière si vous en connaissez une, parce que c'est terminé pour vous ! »

Lelie s'apprêtait à tirer quand Lusa la stoppa.

Lusa - « Elle dit la vérité ! C'est bien l'administratrice de Khoonda ! »

Gillian - « Dans ce cas … qui c'est celle là ? »

Gillian désigna une autre Jastina Mayn, en tenue sith, sabre laser en main. Son visage changea et présenta enfin leur ennemi : Lass, la métamorphe Sith de Vita.

Lass : « C'est dommage, vous avez deviné mon idée ! Tant pis, mes ordres sont clairs, je dois vous capturer ! »

L'assassin sith appuya sur un bouton et une cage de force apparut, réduisant à néant les chances des 4 femmes de sortir de ce croiseur de malheur. Katal fit alors son apparition, la dame sombre des sith s'approcha et observa ses proies.

Katal - « Très bien jouer Lass ! Tu as fait du bon travail ! »

Lass - « Merci maitresse ! »

Katal - « Tu peut te retirer ! »

Lass s'en va, Katal est bientôt rejointe par des soldats, ces derniers ont amener des piques de force et ils ne se privent pas pour s'en servir sur les prisonniers. Ces saletés ont la fâcheuse utilité de foudroyer leurs victimes, les 4 femmes y sont alors soumises, sous le regard jubilatoire de Katal. La torture dure quelques minutes, suffisamment longtemps pour mettre nos 4 héroïnes KO. Chacune d'elle est ensuite trainée jusqu'à une cellule. Katal à peut-être perdu la bataille mais surement pas la guerre et elle va vite le faire savoir. L'une après l'autre, les filles sont torturer par la sith, elle veut en savoir un maximum : qui elles sont ? D'où vient-elles ? Que veut-elles ? Pour qui elles travaillent ?

Dehors, deux jedis ayant senti ce qui se passe volent à leur secours, arriveront-ils à temps ?

_**Et voilà, je m'étais donner le défi de faire trois chapitres en une semaine, voilà c'est fait. Ca compense les deux semaines où j'avais pas mis en ligne de chapitres.**_


	11. Chapter 11 Le sauvetage

**Cathy : tu verra bien comment elles vont s'en sortir ^^**

**Chapitre 11 – Le sauvetage**

Aelyn est la première que Katal à choisie pour être « interrogée », la sith à préparer justement tout une salle faite uniquement pour ça. Les gardes s'en sont donner à cœur joie sur elle, heureusement qu'elle se souvient des leçons de Rokan pour se préserver dans ce genre de cas grâce à la force. Il ne lui ont pas laisser la moindre chance et c'est une Aelyn battue qui est emmenée par les gardes dans la salle « d'interrogatoire ». Chacune des filles à eu droit à ce genre de traitement, heureusement pour elles, aucun garde n'as essayer de profiter d'elles. Darth Katal attend avec impatience Aelyn, elle a reconnut des similitudes entre cette jeune fille et le grand maitre jedi qu'elle a affrontée il y a quelques mois. Pour être précis, elle reconnaît la signature laissée dans la force, c'est donc avec une certaine curiosité qu'elle commence son interrogatoire. Bien sur, en bonne sith, elle commence par un peu de foudre de force.

Katal - « Je suis Darth Katal, seconde de Vita Larkin, vous êtes ma prisonnière ! »

Aelyn - « Et excellente comédienne aussi, j'ai presque cru que j'allais avoir peur ! »

Katal : « Insolente avec ça ! Nous verrons bien si tu seras encore capable de me tenir tête une fois que j'en aurai fini avec toi ! Commençons par le début, qui est tu ? »

Aelyn - « La mère Hutt, j'étais venue aider à distribuer les cadeaux aux enfants ! »

La sith ne supporte pas longtemps l'insolence et la désinvolture de la jedi, elle lui assène une nouvelle dose de foudre. Faisant alors hurler de douleur Aelyn, elle se souvient encore de la petite séance qu'on lui avait déjà infliger par le passé. Lorsqu'elle était enceinte, Aelyn à été kidnapper par son oncle : Oranim Malkey, connu aussi sous le nom de Darth Kane. Emmenée sur Ziost, elle fut interrogée par Jylona Mardek sur un certain nombre de questions, à l'époque Aelyn craignait plus pour ses enfants que pour sa propre vie. Aujourd'hui ce sont eux qui lui permettent de résister autant que possible aux assauts de la sith.

Katal - « Quel est ton nom jedi ? Ne me fait pas me répéter ! »

Aelyn - « Aelyn [toussote] Aelyn Malkey ! »

Katal - « Tiens donc, je me disais bien que je reconnaissais cette aura qui émane de toi ! Tu es donc la fille de feu votre grand chef ! Pas aussi fort que sa réputation le laissait entendre ! Je l'ai vaincu sans difficulté ! »

L'arrogance des siths à l'œuvre, non seulement elle en a baver pour le vaincre mais elle oublie d'ajouter que juste avant il avait affronter son frère en duel et qu'elle à bien profiter du fait qu'il soit affaiblit pour le vaincre … sans compter le fait qu'autant l'un que l'autre se sont fait trancher un bras au cours de leur duel et que ça c'est terminé par un duel d'éclair de force qui a produit une énorme boule d'énergie que le maitre jedi c'est ensuite prit de plein lorsque son corps à lacher … une magnifique victoire selon Katal, discutable selon tout les autres. En combat singulier et à son top niveau, Karmin l'aurai eu sans discutions mais aujourd'hui Katal savoure encore plus ce moment lorsqu'elle voit le regard d'Aelyn envers. La jeune femme se sent emplie de plus en plus par la colère, si elle n'était pas attachée, elle aurai bondit sur Katal pour l'étrangler jusqu'à ce mort s'en suive. C'était donc la sith face à elle qui avait tué son père, Aelyn ne pourrait désormais plus connaître la paix tant que Katal sera encore en vie.

Aelyn - « Avant d'avoir quitté cette planète, je vous tuerai ! »

Katal - « Bien, très bien, je sens ta colère monter de plus en plus ! Cela ne pourra qu'accélérer ta chute vers le côté obscur, tout comme ton père ! »

Aelyn se stoppe immédiatement, son père n'était certes pas un jedi modèle mais jamais il n'aura basculé dans le côté obscur, c'est bien l'une des choses dont elle était certaine le concernant.

Aelyn - « Vous mentez, jamais mon père ne serait devenu comme vous ! »

Katal - « Il faut croire que sachant qu'il ne reviendrait pas, il se soit laisser aller ! Mais revenons en à mes questions ! Qu'est ce que vous faisiez, toi et amies, dans mon vaisseau ? »

Aelyn - « Ont cherchaient les toilettes, on avait toutes une grosse envie ! »

Nouvelle fournée d'éclairs, cette fois les cris de douleur était entrecoupés de rire dément d'Aelyn, la jeune femme souffrait mais elle avait décider de ne pas faciliter la tache à son ennemie. Durant ce temps, dans les coursives du vaisseau, deux ombres se déplacent sans que personne ne les voit. Progressant avec prudence, ces deux ombres finissent par atterri à l'infirmerie du vaisseau.

Kyle - « Décidément, où que vous alliez, vous trouvez toujours le chemin de l'infirmerie ! »

Rokan - « Déformation professionnelle ! En tout cas, ils ne viendront pas nous chercher ici ! »

Kyle - « Et vous croyez vraiment que ça me rassure, vous le sentez aussi, ils sont en train de torturer Aelyn ! »

Rokan - « Je le sens aussi mais on ne peut pas foncer dans le tas comme ça, tu as bien vu ce que ça leur à apporter à toutes les 4 ! »

Les deux jedis utilisèrent le terminal de l'infirmerie pour accéder aux bases de données du vaisseau. Rokan à des petits talents cachés et c'est justement le jour pour les réutiliser. Il parvint à casser les codes d'accès et copie toutes les données du vaisseau sur un holodisque. Ensuite il pirate les caméras de sécurité et essaye de localiser les filles.

Kyle - « Vous nous aviez jamais dit que vous étiez aussi doué avec tout ça ! »

Rokan - « On a tous ses petits secrets et crois moi, avec Karmin il valait mieux savoir tout faire parce que pour le sortir des guêpiers dans lesquels il se fourrait c'était le mieux ! »

Kyle - « A croire qu'il les cherchait les ennuis ! »

Rokan - « Disons qu'il a toujours eu le don pour les attirer ! »

Au détour de la conversation, Rokan était parvenu à tomber sur la caméra de surveillance qu'il fallait, il avait localisé les filles. En fouillant un peu plus loin, il tomba sur la séance de torture à laquelle Katal avait invité Aelyn.

Kyle - « Il faut la sortir de là ! »

Rokan - « Et on va y aller tout de suite ! »

Sith - « Ça, j'en serai pas aussi sur, rendez vous jedi ! »

Évidemment à force de trainer ils ont fini par être repérer, Kyle et Rokan se retrouvent face à face avec une dizaine de siths armés. Tout deux échangent un regard et la réaction est immédiate, les deux jedis s'arment de leur sabre laser et passent à l'attaque, surprenant leurs adversaires. Les coups pleuvent et seul un ou deux sith ont vraiment le temps de se saisir d'une arme ou d'un sabre laser. Mais les deux jedis ayant déjà une assez bonne maitrise du sabre, ils parviennent à défaire leurs adversaires assez rapidement.

Kyle - « Ironiquement, y a pas besoin de les emmener à l'infirmerie après un tel combat, ils y sont déjà ! »

Rokan - « Oui, enfin, ce qu'il reste de l'infirmerie ! »

C'est à dire que … voyez vous, tout les deux ont pas vraiment réfléchit au fait qu'ils ont quasiment détruit à eux seuls l'infirmerie grâce à leurs nombreux coups de sabre un peu partout. Ils sortirent et prirent la direction des quartiers de détention, là où les filles sont sensées se trouver. D'ailleurs dans leur cellule, Gillian, Lelie et Lusa discutent avec Jastina. Cette dernière semble bien affaiblie, comme si elle avait subit les tortures des siths.

Jastina - « Il y a un officier parmi eux, un sith, un vrai sadique ! Il prend plaisir à torturer les gens ! Il m'en a fait baver mais j'ai tenu bon ! »

Gillian - « Ce type est un monstre ! »

Lelie - « Il mériterait vraiment qu'on l'achève à coup de blaster ! »

Lusa - « Vous avez réussie à vous protéger, c'est une bonne chose, quand les garçons seront là, on pourra sortir d'ici, ne vous en faites pas ! »

Jastina - « Vous croyez vraiment que vos deux amis pourront nous sortir de là ? »

Lelie - « Bien sur, ils sont très capables vous savez ! »

Gillian - « Cela dit, je me demande comment va Aelyn ! Ça fait déjà un bon moment qu'ils l'ont emmenée ! Pourvu que … ! »

Lelie - « T'inquiète pas pour ça, ils sont pas débiles au point d'essayer, surtout avec elle qui est assez sauvage ! »

D'ailleurs quand on parle du loup, voilà que la porte du quartier de rétention s'ouvre, deux gardes siths trainent Aelyn, inconsciente, le visage un peu tuméfié. Ils ouvrent la barrière laser et y jète la jeune femme, que Gillian rattrape sur le champ et prend dans ses bras. Les deux siths se retirent ensuite, toujours en méprisant grandement les 4 femmes de cette cellule. Dans les bras de Gillian, Aelyn reprend conscience petit à petit, lorsqu'elle aperçoit le visage de sa soeur, elle lui fait un petit sourire.

Aelyn - « Je … j'ai … je sais … qui … à tuer … papa ! »

Gillian - « Quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu raconte ? Qui est-ce ? »

Aelyn - « C'est elle … cette sith … Katal ! »

Gillian - « Quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu raconte ? C'est … c'est elle qui l'as tué ? »

Aelyn - « Elle est puissante Gillian, fait bien attention, elle sait qui nous sommes ! »

La jeune femme finit par s'évanouir, sa sœur l'allonge un peu plus loin, sur une couchette. Elle prend bien le temps de digérer la nouvelle puis elle se tourne vers Lusa.

Gillian - « Lusa, apprenez moi à utiliser la force, tout de suite ! »

Lusa - « Hein ? Moi ? Je ne sais pas si je pourrai mais je peux au moins vous guider sur la bonne voie ! »

Gillian - « Ce sera mieux que rien ! Commençons tout de suite ! »

Voyant la détermination de la jeune femme, Lusa ne se demanda pas si c'était plus sage d'attendre que maitre Rokan vient les sauver ou d'être ailleurs. Gillian se sentit emplie d'une nouvelle énergie en elle, juste avant que sa petite sœur ne s'évanouisse, elle a eu le temps de percevoir ses sentiments et son désir de vengeance. Pour Kyle et Rokan, la situation est un peu plus compliquée, en effet, ils ont réussi à se perdre dans le croiseur.

Kyle - « Vous êtes sur que c'est par là maitre ? »

Rokan - « J'ai un bon sens de l'orientation t'en fais pas … c'est juste que ce croiseur est un vrai labyrinthe ! »

Kyle - « C'est pour ça que lorsqu'on a vu le panneau pour les quartiers de détention on a prit la direction opposé ? »

Rokan - « … t'aurai pas pu me le dire ? »

Kyle - « Je croyais que vous l'aviez vu ! »

Rokan - « Bah nan, bon aller demi-tour ! »

Les deux jedis retournèrent donc jusqu'au fameux panneau et continuèrent dans cette direction. On sentait bien que c'était un endroit sécurisé vu le nombre de sécurité active dans la zone. Deux gardes siths étaient présents et faisaient les 100 pas, apparemment leur boulot les passionnaient vraiment beaucoup. Rokan se dit que se débarrasser d'eux sera un jeu d'enfant, il reste le problème de la sécurité. Pour une fois c'est Kyle qui s'y colle, il avait apparemment bien apprécié les talents de pirate informatique de Rokan, même si il ne s'y connait pas autant le maitre jedi lui a indiqué comment faire, étape par étape. Le chevalier jedi s'attela donc à pirater le terminal de sécurité pour couper quelques secondes le jus à ce niveau là, faisant croire à une soudaine baisse de tension. Suivant les instruction de Rokan, Kyle fit ses premiers pas de pirate informatique et le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que ça l'as bien éclater. La coupure s'effectue, c'est durant ce cours laps de temps que Rokan passe à l'attaque, on entend alors que le bruit de l'action et de la désactivation du sabre laser et les deux gardes tomber à terre. Sur le comlink de l'un d'eux, une voix demande ce qui c'est passé, Rokan le prend et lui dit que c'était une soudaine baisse de tension mais que c'est bon maintenant, il insiste bien également sur le fait que les prisonnières sont toujours enfermées. Une fois cela fait, Rokan et Kyle avaient maintenant assez de temps devant eux pour délivrer les filles. Kyle désactive le champ de force et Rokan va voir les filles.

Rokan - « Quelqu'un à commander une pizza ? »

Ouais … il a le même humour que Karmin, on dira pas qu'il a un peu eu une grosse influence sur Rokan … le maitre et le chevalier jedi aide les filles à se relever mais quelque chose cloche : il en manque une.

Rokan - « Où est Gillian ? »

Lelie - « Avec Katal, pour son interrogatoire ! »

Dans la salle d'interrogatoire, Katal observe attentivement sa nouvelle victime, Gillian la dévisage, l'une comme l'autre se voue immédiatement une haine cordiale. D'un simple regard, Katal sent qu'elle a en face d'elle un futur adversaire redoutable. La force n'as jamais été aussi présente chez Gillian qu'en ce moment, un affrontement entre les deux femmes va certainement devenir inévitable dans l'avenir.


	12. Chapter 12 L'eveil d'une Valkyrie

**Chapitre 12 – L'éveil d'une Valkyrie**

_**Dantooine**_

Pendant que Rokan et Kyle mettent Aelyn, Lelie et Lusa en lieu sur, ou du moins là où on ira pas les chercher dans ce vaisseau, Gillian, elle, affronte l'interrogatoire de Katal. Cette dernière se sent de plus en plus oppresser par la lumière de l'aura de la femme en face d'elle. Mais comment pourrait-elle être aussi puissante dans la force alors qu'elle n'as quasiment pas été formée par qui que ce soit ? Gillian elle-même ne sait pas trop comment elle fait mais la leçon de Lusa a été suffisante pour lui donner de bonnes bases. Gillian se concentre et produit pour la première fois une réaction de la force qu'elle désirait, un choc de force envoya Katal s'éclater contre la paroi du vaisseau. Ce qui bien sur étonna grandement aussi bien l'une que l'autre car Gillian ne pensait pas que ce serai aussi violent. Pour Katal cela devient évident désormais, cette femme à une affinité inhabituelle à la force et elle concote un plan pour la convertir. Un allié de cet acabit ne pourrait que faire du bien à la cause de Vita, Gillian essaye de se détacher de l'espèce de chaise qui la retient mais elle n'as vraiment pas la force pour le faire et même en essayant d'utiliser ses pouvoirs, elle n'obtient rien. Katal se relève et bondit immédiatement sur Gillian, posant ses mains sur son cou et serrant, elle a beau avoir l'idée d'en faire une alliée, elle n'as pas apprécier le choc de force.

Katal - « Ce n'était pas très gentil de me traiter ainsi, moi qui commence à voir en toi le potentiel inimaginable que tu as ! »

Gillian - « On peut … pas dire … que vous vous y prenez de la bonne manière … pour que je sois une alliée ! »

Un nouveau choc de force, Gillian à réagit à l'instinct, la sith est à nouveau envoyée violemment contre la paroi, là cette fois ça eu pour effet de la sonner quelque secondes. Gillian en profite pour tester son nouveau pouvoir, elle commence à saisir le truc pour y faire appel. Ce qui lui permet de se détacher, non sans mal, elle approche ensuite de Katal et lui envoie une bonne droite, envoyant la sith au tapis. Gillian se tord de douleur, elle y est aller trop fort en la frappant puis cours pour sortir de la pièce. Katal n'as cependant pas été sonnée très longtemps et lorsque la sith se relève, sa fureur se fait ressentir dans tout le vaisseau. Empoignant son comlink, elle hurle de toute sa rage au commandant du vaisseau.

Katal - « Départ immédiat commandant, cette femme ne doit pas s'échapper ou je vous jure que je vous étripe moi même avant de donner vos restes aux chiens kaths ! »

La sith se lance à la poursuite de Gillian, cette dernière utilise à outrance son nouveau pouvoir, les siths essayant de l'arrêter valsant en tout sens. Le branlebas de combat est bien perçut par Rokan, ce dernier était parti seul finalement, ordonnant à Kyle de protéger les filles et de les soigner autant qu'il pouvait. Le maitre jedi ressentait bien les émotions de Gillian, à la fois de la peur, de l'excitation et … de la vengeance. Mais aussitôt après, il sentit le danger qui lui courrait après, il s'empressa alors d'aller lui porter secours. La poursuite continua jusqu'à un hangar où malheureusement pour Gillian, il n'y avait aucun moyen de s'en échapper, Katal arriva rapidement derrière, sabre laser activé en main et bondit. La lame de son sabre laser est stoppée quasiment immédiatement par celle de Rokan, la sith grogne et se recule pour faire face au fauteur de troubles.

Rokan - « On dirait que j'arrive pile au bon moment ! Ça va Gillian ? »

Gillian - « Ça va oui, maintenant laissez la moi ! »

Rokan - « Ça va pas la tête, elle est beaucoup trop forte ! »

Gillian - « Moi aussi il paraît ! »

Rokan - « Hors de question, tu file et vite, je sais même pas combien de temps je vais pouvoir la retenir ! »

Gillian - « ELLE EST A MOI ! »

Sous le coup de la colère, Gillian envoie une puissante onde de force qui envoie Rokan et Katal faire un petit tour plus loin. Lorsque Rokan ouvre les yeux, l'aura de Gillian à complétement explosé, l'entourant comme un bouclier de force, la jeune femme à complétement changée d'ailleurs, son visage n'as plus rien d'une novice mais d'une guerrière, la force étant plus présente en elle qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été.

Valkyrie de la force - « Je m'en occupe ne vous en faites pas ! »

Utilisant la force comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait, elle s'empare du sabre laser de Rokan grâce à la force. C'est à ce moment là que le compte à rebours commença, le vaisseau donna les premiers signes que le réacteur démarrait et qu'ils allaient se préparer à décoller.

Katal - « Pas trop tôt ! »

La sith se relève et fait face à son adversaire, elle ne s'était pas trompée, cette femme est particulière. Katal la regarde avec dédain mais à l'intérieur elle est contente de voir qu'elle avait raison, elle ferrai une très bonne alliée, si tant est qu'elle survit à ce combat. Les deux femmes se bondissent mutuellement dessus, les lames de leurs sabres lasers se fracassent l'une contre l'autre. En un mouvement rapide elle se séparent et échangent plusieurs coups, la sith essaye de mesurer le niveau de celle en face d'elle mais sans se douter que cette dernière ne fait que jouer avec elle. Très rapidement d'ailleurs la note est donnée, Gillian domine le combat et semble pourtant comme possédée. Rokan assiste au combat, impuissant, il a encore du mal à bien comprendre ce qui se passe, la femme qui combat la sith ne peut être cette jeune femme maladroite avec les armes qu'est Gillian. Pourtant il faut bien se rendre à l'évidence, c'est bien elle qui se bât. Elle arrive même à mettre en difficulté la sith. Katal n'en reviens pas elle même, elle se fait battre sans discutions face à cette femme qui il y a 5 minutes encore n'était même pas une initiée aux voies de la force. Dans un mouvement magistral, Gillian parvient à déstabiliser la sith, la désarmant puis l'expédiant contre le mur grâce à la force. Elle se dirige ensuite vers Katal, à terre, le souffle coupé par la violence de la vague de force. Son adversaire la domine largement et s'apprête à porter le coup de grâce quand tout d'un coup elle s'arrête et regarde Katal avec un air complétement perdue.

Gillian - « Mais … qu'est ce que … qu'est ce que je fais là ? »

Rokan - « Gillian, viens il faut y aller ! »

Katal - « Hors de question, tu est à moi ! »

Gillian lui expédie un choc de force pour la sonnée puis elle se dirige vers Rokan, elle lui rend ensuite son sabre et tout les deux court retrouver Kyle et les filles. La bataille fait rage dans les coursives du vaisseau, les siths n'ont vraiment pas envie de les laisser repartir mais le maitre jedi et le nouveau pouvoir de Gillian sont suffisant pour repousser tout les ennemis. Parvenant jusqu'à la planque qu'ils s'étaient trouver, tout le groupe se met en marche. Kyle et Rokan aidant les filles à marcher, Gillian s'occupe elle-même de sa petite sœur. Le problème maintenant est de trouver comment sortir du croiseur avant qu'il ne décolle, il leur faut trouver une navette au plus vite. Parcourant à nouveau le vaisseau à la recherche d'une navette, notre groupe de héros fini heureusement par en trouver une qui n'as pas l'air en mauvais état. Ils s'y engouffre tous, Gillian aide sa soeur à monter à bord lorsque Katal réapparait. La sith saisie Gillian d'une telle manière qu'elle ne peut pas s'y opposer, pour le moment son pouvoir de choc de force ne fonctionne que lorsqu'elle peut regarder sa cible. Aelyn essaye d'intervenir mais elle est encore trop faible pour ça, elle hurle de toutes ses forces le prénom de sa sœur, comme si cela pouvait tout arrêter, Kyle essaye aussi d'intervenir mais Rokan le retient.

Kyle – Il faut l'aider, on ne peut pas la laisser là ! »

Lelie est soudainement prise par une vive colère et s'arme de son blaster, elle court sauver sa meilleure amie mais est retenue elle aussi par Rokan.

Rokan - « On ne peut pas la sauver maintenant, notre mission était de trouver le code pour les prisonniers maintenant que c'est fait, on doit y aller ! On sauvera Gillian je vous le promet mais on ne peut pas le faire maintenant, Katal est trop forte pour nous ! »

De toute façon il ne leur laisse pas le choix, il a autant mal qu'eux mais il pense d'abord à les protéger avant de tous se faire prendre à nouveau. Le maitre jedi ferme la porte de la navette et décolle alors que le croiseur était déjà en phase de décollage. Heureusement pour eux, il n'avait pas encore quitter l'atmosphère mais ils ne pourront pas sauver Gillian tout de suite, le croiseur quitte l'atmosphère de Dantooine. Là les choses se compliquent car la flotte rebelle et contrebandiers les attendent de pied ferme. Ils ne perdent pas une minute pour se lancer à la poursuite du croiseur sith et l'abattre sans sommations. Encerclé et pilonner par des centaines de tirs simultanés, le croiseur sith fini par exploser, endommageant au passage quelques croiseurs de ses agresseurs. Dans la navette, tous l'ont ressenti, même Lelie, qui pourtant n'est pas jedi. Il faut dire que l'explosion fut visible quasiment de partout, Aelyn et Lelie s'effondrent toutes deux en mêmes temps, la réaction est la même, elles pleurent et hurlent de rage la personne qu'elles viennent de perdre. Le retour à l'académie jedi se fait douloureusement, ils n'ont même pas eu le temps de prévenir que les Siths avaient des otages. Kyle essaye de réconforter Aelyn comme il le peut mais il faut dire que dans ce genre de situation on a bien du mal à trouver de quoi dire quand on est soit même un tant soit peu touché par le drame. Lusa s'occupe de Lelie, ce n'est pas vraiment plus brillant. Alors que la navette atterrit, il y a déjà tout un comité d'accueil, Rokan descend le premier, les autres sont encore en état de choc. Ce sont les contrebandiers qui l'attendent dehors et bien évidemment ils ne le connaissent pas.

Contrebandier - « Halte, rendez-vous ! C'est terminé, vous avez perdu ! »

Rokan - « Du calme messieurs, je suis le maitre jedi Rokan, j'ai des blessés à bord qui nécessite des soins ! Conduisez moi auprès de maitre Shaw ! »

Contrebandier - « Qu'est ce qui nous dit que vous êtes vraiment jedi ? »

Rokan - « Le fait que vous soyez encore en vie peut-être ? »

Contrebandier - « Ok, j'vous crois, suivez nous ! On va appeler une équipe médical pour vos amis ! »

Rokan insiste pour rester tant que l'équipe médical n'est pas arrivée, quelques minutes suffisent, les filles sont transportées à l'hôpital de campagne. Rokan suit les contrebandiers et entre dans l'académie, dedans c'est plutôt festif, rebelles, contrebandiers et jedis fêtant leur victoire. La réunion a lieu dans la salle du conseil jedi, maitre Shaw, Tyron Blade et Bety Sandarr sont déjà là, ils trinquent tout trois dans leur coin. L'arrivée de Rokan casse bien l'ambiance, Lorna capte immédiatement le trouble qui habite le maitre jedi.

Lorna - « Maitre Rokan ? Qu'est ce que vous faites ici ? Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? Vous semblez particulièrement troublé ! »

Rokan - « Le croiseur que vos vaisseaux ont abattu … ! »

Tyron - « Eh bien ? On les envoyer rotir en enfer, l'affaire est close ! »

Rokan - « Ils avaient un otage, la fille ainée de feu maitre Malkey était à bord ! »

Stupéfaction, horreur et tristesse, les trois leaders se regardent, horrifiés d'avoir fait une victime innocente. Rokan a de plus en plus de mal à se contenir, Lorna le capte très bien.

Lorna - « Je … nous … sommes désolé, profondément désolé ! Nous ignorions cette information ! »

Rokan - « Vous étiez trop presser de les faire exploser , vous n'avez même pas réfléchit une minute ! »

Bety - « Nous n'avons pas d'excuses, vous avez raison ! »

Tyron - « Vous semblez en tout cas particulièrement touché par ça ! »

Rokan - « J'avais commencer sa formation, elle avait un potentiel incroyable, nous manquons bien trop de jedis qui savent combattre ! Elle possède aussi un pouvoir latent qui lui permet de devenir très différente mais je n'ai vu ce pouvoir à l'oeuvre qu'une fois et semble ne pas durer très longtemps ! Ses pouvoirs étaient à peine éveiller qu'ils cherchaient déjà à devenir plus puissant ! Elle avait largement le potentiel de devenir bien supérieure à son père ! »

Tyron - « Je vois, vous avez perdu à la fois votre élève mais également une future pièce maitresse de votre ordre ! Toutes nos condoléances ! Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, mes hommes et moi avons encore d'autres endroits où aller pour mettre l'Empire et les Siths hors des planètes ! »

Tyron n'attend même pas de réponse des autres et quitte la pièce, Rokan, furieux devant cette attitude, tourne les talons mais Lorna le rattrape au vol.

Lorna - « Qu'en est il d'Aelyn et de ses jumeaux ? »

Rokan - « Set les as prit et Aelyn doit finir sa formation avant de pouvoir l'affronter ! On ignore où il est, c'est pourquoi général Sandarr, j'aimerai vous demander si l'un de vos espions peut se rendre en territoire Sith et tener de localiser Set ou les jumeaux ! »

Bety - « Bien sur, je vais aller voir ça immédiatement ! »

Bety se retire à son tour, laissant Lorna et Rokan seuls.

Lorna - « Salane est à l'infirmerie, vous devriez aller la voir ! »

Rokan - « Merci ! »

Le maitre jedi se retire, dans tout ça, on oublie de parler de Jastina, comme Aelyn, Lelie et Lusa, l'administratrice est en soins intensifs à l'hôpital de campagne. Cette dernière n'as pas vraiment eu le temps de remercier ses sauveurs, elle le ferra plus tard. Quelques heures plus tard, Rokan à communiquer le code pour le bouclier sith, plusieurs jedis allèrent donc les délivrer. La population de Khoonda rejoignit donc l'hôpital de campagne, où Rokan finit par aller aussi pour s'occuper des cas les plus graves. Quand on a un jedi avec des pouvoirs médicaux hors du commun autant s'en servir. Les heures passent, le calme revient sur la planète mais les Siths n'ont pas dit leur dernier mot. La guerre ne fait que commencer même si aujourd'hui elle a commencer pour eux par une lourde défaite. Aelyn et Lelie restent inconsolables jusqu'à ce qu'elles s'endorment toutes les deux. Lusa est vite sortie de l'hôpital pour retrouver sa fille, Kyle, lui, est reparti rejoindre Eud sur Kiffu, dans sa famille. Dans quelques jours, quand Aelyn sera remise, un nouveau défi l'attendra : finir sa formation de jedi, les jumeaux sont toujours avec leur père et on ne peut pas dire qu'Aelyn soit rassurée pour autant.

_**Korriban**_

D'ailleurs en parlant de Set, le jeune homme galère toujours autant avec ses gamins, être père n'est pas une tâche facile, surtout quand les petits réclament leur mère. En plus de devoir gérer ses enfants, Set doit aussi composer avec les jeunes femmes siths qui lui tournent autour. Il faut dire qu'il est devenu assez intéressant grâce aux petits, tous voient bien son potentiel et ce qu'il pourrait devenir. Cal et Tall n'ont pas arrêter de lui compliquer la vie, les petits ne sentent plus la présence de leur mère dans leur faible champ de perception de force et cela les perturbent. Le lien entre une mère jedi et ses enfants est très puissant, Aelyn ayant toujours été là pour eux contrairement à Set, il est normal que les jumeaux sont perturber par cette soudaine absence. Semla est venu relancer plusieurs fois Set quand à la formation des jumeaux, la réponse fournie étant toujours non, ce qui agace grandement le maitre sith. Bien loin du conflit du secoue à nouveau la galaxie, les siths de Korriban n'ont pas la moindre idée de l'existence de l'empire de Vita Larkin ou bien alors ils font exprès de l'ignorer mais tôt ou tard les choses changent. Ce n'est donc pas une surprise si un jour plusieurs croiseurs de combats de Vita font leur apparition sur la planète sanctuaire des siths. La petite communauté se retrouvent alors aux prise avec une armée sith largement supérieure à eux.

Sith - « A partir d'aujourd'hui, cette planète est désormais sous le contrôle de Vita Larkin, quiconque osera s'opposer à elle sera éliminer ! »

Semla - « Je crois que nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix ! Soyez les bienvenus sur Korriban ! »

Vita - « Merci maitre Semla, votre travail est désormais terminé, je vais prendre le relai ! »

Semla - « Quoi ? Que dites vous … argh ! »

Une lame rouge vive a transpercer Semla sans état d'ame, derrière c'est le visage réjouit de l'assassin de Vita : Kanala, qui semble prendre un malin plaisir à faire souffrir le maitre Sith. Ainsi se termine la vie de ce traitre, vu qu'il y a encore un an, c'était un jedi, à la solde des siths certes mais ayant trahit les jedis quand même. Kanala envoie le corps de Semla faire un aller simple dans la falaise derrière eux. Vita s'avance vers le temple sith, là où résident les siths locaux. Set à senti la mort de son maitre et comprend vite qu'il ne doit pas rester là. Faisant son sac à la vas vite, il prend ses petits dans les bras et sort de chez lui. C'est la panique totale, les siths de Vita tuent tout ce qui bouge, Set fuit dans la direction opposé, il connait une sortie secrète qui devrai lui permettre de s'en sortir vivant avec les enfants. Malheureusement pour lui, il se retrouve vite confronter à des chevaliers siths. Posant les enfants à terre, il sort son sabre laser.

Set - « Les enfants restez là, papa revient vite ! »

Et effectivement, il ne lui a pas fallu beaucoup de temps pour se débarrasser des deux chevaliers siths. En se retournant, il voit avec horreur que Vita et sa garde sont déjà là, elle a prit l'un des petits dans ses bras et Tall ne dit rien, au contraire il semble plutôt content. Vita fait sa douce auprès des petits et regarde Set.

Vita - « Tu est vraiment puissant jeune homme, ces petits ont un sacré potentiel également ! Voici mon offre, joint toi à moi ou meurt ! Tu as le choix, soit tu sera encore vivant pour former tes enfants, soit tu sera mort et je m'en chargerai, je les façonnerai pour qu'ils servent mes plans ! Voilà, décide toi mais fais le vite, je n'ai pas beaucoup de patience ! »

A regret, acculé et désespérer par la situation, Set rend les armes, il s'agenouille devant Vita. Cal viens voir son père spontanément et ce dernier le prend dans ses bras.

Set - « Je suis avec vous mais ne vous avisez plus de toucher à mes enfants ! »

Vita - « C'était donc bien les tiens, je n'étais pas sur, maintenant je sais ! Très bien, bienvenue parmi nous ! Je suis Vita Larkin, dame sombre des siths, tu verra, nous ferrons de grandes choses tous ensemble, toi, moi … et tes enfants ! »

Son sourire cache son sadisme, elle sait comment manipuler les gens … Vita Larkin, anciennement Malaré, première disciple de Vorla Larkin. Elle est toute puissante et malgré la perte de son oracle, elle a suffisamment confiance en elle pour continuer ses plans. Set et les jumeaux n'ont jamais été aussi proche du côté obscur, que va t'il bien leur arriver ?


	13. Chapter 13 La destinée des clones

**Cathy : j'étais inspiré en effet ... j'avais surtout pas mieux à faire en stage et effectivement j'écris plus facilement là bas ! Pour le dernier chapitre, cela aurai été trop facile si ils s'en étaient tous sortis indemne !**

**Sur ce chapitre je prend des risques, les gens ayant créer ses personnages étant de très bons rpgistes, j'espère, après toutes les recherches que j'ai faites, arriver à faire honneur à ces personnages haut en couleur. Donc si jamais vous lisez les enfants, soyez indulgents s'il vous plait, je fais ce que je peux même si je sais que je pourrais jamais jouer vos personnages mieux que vous.**

**Chapitre 13 – La destinée des clones**

Bien loin de tout les conflits actuel, trois enfants prénommés Vily, Vulcan et Venoma suivent chacun leurs chemins. Tout trois sont des êtres uniques en leurs genres : ce sont des clones. Vulcan est une jeune homme de 17 ans, considéré comme un échec par le projet « progéniture »de Vita Larkin. Vulcan est normal, un humain tout à fait banal car dépourvu de lien avec la force. Venoma est une jeune femme d'environ 20 ans, en dehors du fait qu'elle ne connait rien de la vie, cette jeune femme est considérée comme un demi-succès, malgré son intelligence et ses capacités intellectuelles exceptionnelles. Son affinité avec la force est exceptionnelle, ce qui fait que le projet de Vita c'est principalement concentré sur le développement de ses pouvoirs. Vily est une adolescente de 14 ans dont l'affinité avec la force et les capacités intellectuelles sont supérieures à la normale. Tout trois sont des clones de la descendante Larkin la plus récente, à savoir feu Vana Larkin. D'obscurs rumeurs tendent à affirmer que les impériaux aurait fourni la semence pour pouvoir leur donner vie. Ces trois enfants, frères et sœurs, sont aujourd'hui séparés et en fuite. Vita cherchant par tout les moyens de leur remettre la main dessus.

Vily est sans doute celle qui a le caractère le plus changeant, ses pouvoirs étant en perpétuel évolution, il lui arrive d'avoir du mal à gérer. Elle s'est liée d'amitié avec le chevalier jedi Setsuna « Bret » Kakitas et le padawan Cornbacca. Ils vécurent bien des aventures dont l'une traumatisa la jeune fille. Un sith nommé Ajite changea de manière irrémédiable sa perception de la force, développant par la même le don de prémonition de la jeune fille. Vulkan à été recapturé par les forces de Vita, sa petite sœur à décider de tenter un échange, un objet que désire ardemment la sith contre son frère. En réfléchissant, la petite à trouver l'objet, un « attrape-ame », décrit par la petite comme un moyen pour Vita de se débarrasser de sa dépendance à son oracle. Ainsi donc, Vily et Bret sont en route pour Ossus.

Vulkan comme je l'ai dit est actuellement retenu dans une des bases de Vita, impossible de savoir laquelle.

Venoma se trouve actuellement sur Ossus, dans le grand temple sous les ordres de Yidinn, la sith est actuellement aux prises avec un autre seigneur sith : Xun.

La situation pour chacun d'eux les ramènent inexorablement vers les siths, vers ceux qui les ont créer mais tôt ou tard, ils découvriront qu'ils ont eux aussi un destin, comme chaque personne dans cet univers. Ils joueront bientôt un rôle clé dans les évènements avenir, la force s'agite comme jamais, une toute nouvelle guerre est sur le point d'éclater, la guerre de Vita. Les évènements suivants se déroulent quelques jours après la bataille de Dantooine.

**Ossus**

La situation est assez … compliquée. Vily et Bret sont confrontés à Yidinn et à Venoma. Les deux guerriers que sont Yidinn et Bret s'affrontent en duel mais le chevalier jedi est en difficulté. Bret est un jedi qui à été découvert sur la planète Honshu, une planète au début qui ne connaissait pas vraiment la civilisation interstellaire, comprenez là qu'ils n'ont fait leurs premiers contacts avec d'autres planètes qu'assez recemment. Cependant la planète c'est depuis mise à l'heure galactique, ayant construit un astroport et transformé leur capitale en centre commercial géant. Bret était un guerrier sur sa planète, bien avant de connaître la force. Il a toujours eu du mal à concilié les deux, d'un côté la voie du guerrier et d'un autre celle de la force. Maitre Malkey, son maitre à l'époque, essaya de lui démontrer qu'une voie était possible et lui permettait de concilier les deux. Durant un temps il semble que Bret avait réussi mais différents évènements on fait que la situation à changer. Depuis cela, Bret exprime un rejet de la force ou comme il dit lui même c'est la force qui le rejete. Cela à pour conséquences d'avoir affaiblit ses capacités, aussi bien jedi, que guerrières. Et contre Yidinn il se rend compte bien vite que la sith le domine. Dans le même temps, Venoma et Vily s'affrontent mais le combat est différent pour elles, elles se sentent reliées l'une à l'autre sans expliquer pourquoi. Mais Venoma est une bonne fille et obéit à ses supérieurs, elle la maitrise grâce à ses capacités au combat. Vily réplique en essayant de la manipuler et c'est là que leurs esprits s'entrechoquent, l'échange est identique, l'une comme l'autre voit ce qui est arrivé à son adversaire. Elles découvrent enfin leur lien de parenté, si on peut appeler ça comme ça.

Vily - « Viens avec nous ! Ici ils te manipulent, tu vaux bien mieux que ça ! Prend l'initiative et vole de tes propres ailes toi aussi ! »

Venoma - « Je … je ne sais pas ! La dernières fois on … on m'as trahit ! »

Quelques temps auparavant, Venoma était parvenue à fuir l'endroit où elle était retenue, en fait le laboratoire où elle à été conçue. En chemin elle a rencontré un homme nommé Silas, un mercenaire, un chasseur de primes, quelque chose comme ça. Le maitre de Venoma, Kalum, lui raconta lors de son retour parmi les siths que c'est ce Silas qui l'avait vendue aux siths. Depuis elle est devenue méfiante.

Venoma - « Mais même si je vous suit, que vas t'on faire ? Où irons nous ? Et pourquoi ? »

Vily - « Ecoute, notre frère est retenu prisonnier par Vita, j'ai trouver un objet qu'elle veut et qu'on pourra échanger contre Vulcan ! C'est notre seul espoir, je ne veut pas le perdre alors que je venais à peine de le trouver ! Ni toi non plus désormais ! »

Un cri de douleur de Bret ramena vite fait Vily à la réalité, le jedi était en train de se faire massacrer et même si la gamine le voulait, elle ne pouvait rien faire.

Vily - « Je t'en supplie, choisit, il faut le sauver, je ne peut pas l'aider, toi oui ! »

Yidinn s'avance vers Bret, ce dernier est au sol et se tient l'un de ses bras, la sith face à lui jubile et rit, savourant l'instant.

Yidinn - « C'est la fin jedi, tu vas mourir ici ! »

Venoma - « NON ! Laisse le ! »

Yidinn - « Quoi ? Insolente, ferme la avant que je te fasse subir le même sort ! »

Venoma - « J'ai dis : LAISSE LE TRANQUILLE ! »

De toute ses forces, Venoma utilisa la force pour créer une puissante onde de force et envoyé Yidinn voler à travers la pièce. Elle a fait son choix, son cœur lui dit de suivre la petite et son chevalier. Vily se précipite sur Bret et ne prend même pas la peine de regarder en direction de Yidinn.

Vily - « Ça va, tu n'as rien ? »

Bret - « Je survivrai ! On peut y aller maintenant ? »

Vily - « Oui, partons d'ici ! »

Venoma vient aider Bret à se relever et tout les trois quitte le temple. Dehors la bataille fait rage, les forces de Xun sont étonnamment très forte. Des siths qui s'affrontent, quelle ironie se dit Bret en voyant le carnage. Mais il fallait partir et pour ça, il n'y avait plus que le hangar qui pouvait encore les aider. Une fois rendu là bas, c'était le chaos, la zone des hangars avait été bombardée et une bonne moitié d'entre eux c'était écrouler. Heureusement il restait quelques navettes de combat, les trois individus prirent la première qui passait. Bret étant touché, il fallait bien que quelqu'un s'y colle et aussi surprenant que ce soit, c'est Vily qui s'y colle pendant que sa sœur prend soin du jedi. Tout c'est passé tellement vite dans l'esprit de la jeune femme que ça en est perturbant. Vily met les gazs et quitte le hangar quelques secondes avant qu'il ne s'écroule à son tour. Grâce à la force, le petit génie parvient à éviter les tirs et se frayer un passage hors de la planète. Il faut dire quand même que maintenant Vily avait atteint sa quinzième année, le processus de vieillissement accéléré avait l'air de continuer à faire effet. Une fois sorti sain et sauf, ils essayent maintenant de se frayer un passage à travers la flotte en orbite qui se bat. Après bien des pirouettes, Vily parviens à sortir du champ de bataille et mettre le cap sur une destination recommandé par Bret : Dantooine.

**Dantooine**

Aelyn et Lelie sont sortis de l'hôpital, Lusa s'étant remise assez vite, son petit médicament personnel ayant une influence positive sur elle. Rokan s'occupe toujours de l'hopital et l'infirmerie, il n'as pas arrêter comme à son habitude et ce n'est que Salane, sa petite amie, qui parviens à le faire décrocher. Les deux jedis médik consacrent presque tout leurs temps aux victimes. La vie à Khoonda reprend doucement. Dans la salle du conseil du temple jedi, Jastina, Lorna et Bety travaillent ensemble pour la reconstruction de la ville. L'imposante flotte de contrebandiers est toujours là, Tyron en à légèrement profiter pour ouvrir un nouveau comptoir de l'alliance contrebandière. Enfin à ceci près que ça fait plus taverne qu'autre chose et étant la seule encore debout, les profits se font facilement. Le vice-président de l'alliance contrebandière : Jacen, les a d'ailleurs rejoint … c'est à croire que toute la galaxie à décider de se réunir sur Dantooine. Mais pour Aelyn, les choses ne pouvaient pas être pire, après avoir perdu ses enfants, voilà qu'elle à perdu sa soeur. La jeune femme s'est isolée dans le temple jedi, Rokan n'étant pas disponible, elle à commencer son entrainement seule, elle essaye de se perfectionner au combat en utilisant un holocron instructeur.

**Emplacement inconnu**

Dans un recoin sombre de la galaxie, dans un endroit connu uniquement par de rares personnes. Une femme est retenue prisonnière, son tortionnaire n'est rien de plus qu'une sith et sa disciple. La sith distribue les coups comme un distributeur, la prisonnière finit par sombrer dans l'inconscience. A la lumière d'une torche, la disciple va voir l'état de la prisonnière.

Disciple - « Elle est encore en vie mère ! »

La torche finit par éclairer le visage de la sith et c'est celui de Katal qui apparaît.

Katal - « Très bien ma fille ! Occupe toi d'elle, quand elle sera reveillée, je m'occuperai d'elle ! »

Lass - « Oui mère ! »

**Petit chapitre mais voilà, j'ai essayer de me donner un point de départ pour les trois enfants Larkin maintenant on va voir où ca va me mener. N'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions. ^^**


	14. Chapter 14 Réunion

**Cathy : Alors pour les trois, c'est des persos de Vana, tu n'était déjà plus là quand elle les à créer je crois ! Donc oui, t'as louper un épisode ^^ voir même plusieurs :p ! Pour la prisonnière, tintin, tu verra bien :p ! Et pour Lusa, désolé je me souvenais que de la petite :p maintenant c'est bon, base de données réactualisée ^^**

**Chapitre 14 – Réunion**

**Ziost**

La planète gelée accueille trois nouveaux, Set et ses enfants. Vita les as conduit ici, elle semble avoir une idée en tête mais Set voit plutôt bien dans son jeu. Cependant il est loin d'imaginer ce qui l'attend, jusque là les petits n'ont jamais rien eu à craindre. Sur Ziost par contre c'est pas la même mayonnaise, là ils peuvent attraper froid, s'enrhumer, choper une pneumonie etc … ce n'est pas vraiment une planète faite pour deux petits bébés. Les nurses sith qui ont été chargées de couver les petits ont l'air plus que ravie de pouvoir s'occuper de ces deux charmants banbins, Set n'as même pas le temps de protester que ses fils sont déjà loin. Vita sent l'inquiétude du jeune homme et le convoque, la seigneur sith régne désormais sur la planète à la place de Darth Kane, aujourd'hui décédé. Set arrive dans la salle du trône, Vita commence à lui parler sur le champ.

Vita - « Ne t'inquiète pas Set, elles prendront grand soin de tes enfants ! Elles connaissent la punition si jamais il leur arrive quelque chose. Parlons d'avenir veut tu, tu as un grand potentiel qui ne demande qu'à être taillé, rejoint mes forces et tu pourra devenir assez puissant pour protéger tout le monde ! »

Malgré l'impressionnante aura de force qui se dégage d'elle, Set n'as pas desserré les poings, il a pu lire en elle, c'est elle qui a tuer Vana. Désarmant un garde de son sabre laser, il bondit sur Vita de toute sa rage et tente une attaque. Il n'as pas le temps de la voir sortir son propre sabre laser et bloquer net son attaque. Il n'en démords pas pour autant, il fait un bond en arrière et tourne autour d'elle. Les gardes essayent de le bloquer mais ils sont envoyer bouler illico par Vita.

Vita - « Non, restez où vous êtes ! Il doit comprendre de lui même que ça lui est impossible ! »

Set ne supporte plus l'arrogance de cette femme et se jete à nouveau sur elle, faisant pleuvoir les coups de sabre. Vita s'y était préparer à ce combat, ainsi donc elle avait entrainée ce corps pour le combat et n'avait aucune difficulté à parer. Set ne se contrôlait vraiment plus du tout, la seule chose qui l'animait était de tuer l'assassin de Vana. Mais ses efforts furent vain, impossible de la vaincre au sabre, pourtant son plus gros point fort à lui.

Vita - « Tu commence à comprendre enfin que c'est inutile, je suis toute puissante ! Joint toi à moi et peut être qu'un jour, quand tu sera prêt, tu aura ta vengeance ! »

Set - « Allez au diable ! »

Vita - « Tu vas vite apprendre le respect jeune homme ! Crois-moi, je saurai te dresser, tout ceux qui m'ont résister ont fini quand même par plier le genoux ! »

Le surprenant, elle le désarme avec la force et le fait tomber à terre, elle se tient ensuite au dessus de lui, les deux sabres de chaque côté de la gorge.

Vita - « Ne baisse jamais ta garde ! Je pourrais très bien te tuer ici et maintenant mais ce serai gâcher le potentiel qui est le tien ! Cesse de lutter, tu es a moi désormais ! »

Pour ajouter encore plus à l'impuissance de Set, Vita va même jusqu'à lui rouler un patin. Après quoi, elle se retire dans un rire diabolique vers ses appartements. Set crache à terre et s'essuie la bouche, il n'as vraiment pas apprécier de ce faire toucher par une vieille. Les gardes ne lui laisse même pas le temps de souffler, ils se jettent sur lui et lui inflige une sévère correction. Il est plus tard trainé jusqu'à ce qui sera sa chambre, les gardes l'y jettent violemment et referme la porte. Durant ce temps, Vita joue avec les jumeaux dans ses appartements, les petits ne sont pas encore capables de comprendre la situation mais du moment qu'on est gentil avec eux, ils finissent par s'adapter. La sith sent dans leur petit cœur que leur mère leur manque affreusement, il est clair que tôt où tard elle viendra elle aussi jusqu'ici.

Vita - « Hum, mes chers petits, quand votre maman sera là, elle aussi sera à moi ! Je la sens à travers la force, quand elle sera prête, elle viendra vous chercher ! Et ensuite, nous seront tous réunis … pour toujours ! »

Va savoir ce qu'il peut se passer dans sa tête, la sith leur donne un baiser sur le front et les confient aux deux nurses twi'lek qui attendaient là, sagement, les ordres. Ces deux twi'lek sont des esclaves, elles connaissent la punition si il arrive quoique ce soit aux petits. Elles prennent grand soins des jumeaux, ces derniers ont l'air aussi de bien les apprécier vu comme ils sont content de les revoir. A part le fait que leur mère leur manque, les petits semble s'adapter plutôt bien à la situation.

**Dantooine**

Un vaisseau approche du système de Dantooine, depuis l'attaque, une flotte conséquente protège la planète, l'arrivée de n'importe quel vaisseau ne passe pas inaperçu donc. Le vaisseau de Bret, Vily et Venoma arrive dans le système, immédiatement tout les voyants d'alertes se déclenchent et plusieurs chasseurs se placent sur un vecteur d'interception. Grosse panique à bord, Bret, bien que blessé, sort de sa couchette et envoi un message codé au temple jedi. Quelque minutes après, les chasseurs se placent de part et d'autres du vaisseau et les escortent jusqu'à l'académie. Au passage, ils peuvent voir l'état dans lequel est la planète, elle porte encore les stigmates de la bataille qui s'est jouée il y a peu.

Bret - « Apparemment ils ont eu des ennuis ici, des gros ennuis même ! »

Vily - « Est-ce que tu est sur que c'est prudent de venir ici ? »

Venoma - « Je sens le côté obscur, il y avait des siths sur cette planète il n'y a pas longtemps ! »

Bret - « Je … je dois parler au maitre, lui raconter ce qui s'est passé ! Et … faire le deuil de Cornbacca ! »

Vily - « … Comme tu veux mais nous ne pouvons pas rester longtemps ici ! Il faut que je contacte Vita pour lui proposer l'échange ! »

Bret - « Je sais ! Nous ne resterons pas longtemps, je te le promet ! »

Vily - « Ouais ouais, tu dis toujours ça … ! »

La plate-forme d'atterrissage était en vue, Vily posa le vaisseau avec toute la maestria qui est la sienne. Elle apprend vite la gamine … oh pardon, l'adolescente je veut dire, il ne faut pas oublier qu'elle a maintenant 15 ans. Une fois au sol, les trois compagnons descendent du vaisseau. Lorna, Bety et Rokan les attendent, escortés par des jedis et des rebelles. Jastina, complétement remise, se présenta devant eux pour accueillir les arrivants.

Jastina - « Bienvenue sur Dantooine jeunes gens ! Veuillez excuser les mesures de sécurité que nous avons prise à votre encontre, jusqu'à ce qu'on reçoit votre signal nous vous prenions pour des siths ! Je m'appelle Jastina Mayn, je suis l'administratrice de cette planète ! »

Bret - « Chevalier jedi Bret Kakitas, voici Vily et Venoma ! »

Bety - « Général Bety Sandarr ! Enchantée ! »

Lorna - « Je suis Lorna Shaw, maitre Malkey m'as nommée pour le remplacer ! »

Rokan - « Bret, t'as l'air vraiment bien amoché, vous aussi mesdemoiselles ! Permettez que je vous examine tous ! »

Vily - « Pour nous deux ça ira mais lui je pense qu'il en aura bien besoin ! »

Bret - « Où est maitre Malkey, je dois lui parler ! »

Lorna et Rokan échangent un regard, pas besoin de télépathie pour comprendre qu'ils ne peuvent pas lui apprendre la vérité tout de suite.

Rokan - « Il est encore en mission, comme d'habitude ! Tu le verra bientôt ! »

Un signe du maitre jedi et son équipe médical prend en charge le jeune chevalier jedi. Avec insistance, les filles finissent elles aussi par suivre les infirmiers jedis, Rokan accompagne tout ce petit monde jusqu'à l'hôpital de campagne. Pour les autres qui sont rester, une fouille minutieuse du vaisseau commence, Bret est parti depuis un bon moment sans donner de nouvelles et le voilà qui revient accompagné de deux jeunes filles qui sont manifestement très douées dans les arts de la force. Quelques heures plus tard … dans une salle stérile de l'hôpital de campagne, Vily et Venoma sont étudiées sous toutes les coutures, on leur fait un grand nombre de tests pour vérifier leur état de santé. Rokan est en train d'étudier une Vily devenue assez nerveuse et inquiète par tout ces examens, elle commence à croire qu'elle a attraper une grave maladie ou autre.

Vily - « Alors ? Vous en dites quoi docteur ? »

Rokan - « Et bien, à part le fait que tu sois stressée à cause des examens qu'on vient de te faire, tu est une jeune fille de 15 ans en parfaite santé ! Le processus de vieillissement accéléré s'est arrêter on dirait ! »

Vily - « Comment vous savez pour … ? »

Rokan - « Je suis un jedi spécialisé dans les soins médicaux, j'ai commencer à soigner les gens durant la guerre des clones ! J'ai soigné des centaines de clones, je sais reconnaître un clone soumit à un processus de vieillissement accéléré quand j'en vois un ! »

Vily - « Un clone … c'est tout ce que vous voyez en moi alors … ! »

Rokan - « Bien sur que non, tu est différente d'un clone de base, tu est indépendante et avec ta propre personnalité, même après un scan approfondi de ton esprit, je vois que les programmes avec lesquelles on t'as conçue, tu les as détruit ! »

Vily - « Ce n'était pas très difficile vous savez ! »

Rokan - « Je le sais, ton quotient intellectuel est supérieur à toutes les personnes présentes sur cette planète ! Ta « soeur » à les capacités que toi mais à quelques différences près, elle possède une véritable bibliothéque dans sa tête mais n'as pas tes capacités pour faire fonctionner son cerveau à vitesse grand V. Elle a une affinité bien plus forte que la tienne. L'une comme l'autre vous vous complétez apparemment ! »

Vily trouve à peine les mots, pour une fois, pour exprimer à quel point elle est impressionnée de voir quelqu'un avec des capacités d'analyse comme les siennes. Elle se contente de rougir, elle a toujours mauvais caractère mais depuis un petit moment, elle s'est radoucie, elle reste encore sauvage depuis ce qui est arriver avec Ajite. Rokan passe sa main dans les cheveux de la jeune fille, elle semble s'apaiser petit à petit et s'endort tranquillement.

Rokan - « Dors bien petite ! »

Il la prend dans ses bras et va la couchée sur un lit plus confortable qu'une table d'observation. Il va ensuite voir Venoma, cette dernière attend depuis tout à l'heure et à un peu espionner la conversation. Lorsque Rokan entre, il découvre une jeune femme un peu intimidée qui essaye tant bien que mal de cacher ses formes malgré la petite tenue d'examen qu'on lui a fais enfiler. Le maitre jedi essaye alors de la rassurer.

Rokan - « Venoma c'est bien ça ? Bon ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas te faire de mal, je vais juste d'examiner un peu pour voir si tu est en bonne santé ! »

Venoma - « Pourquoi je dois porter ça ? »

Rokan - « Et bien, comme nous devons faire différents examens qui exigent que tu sois nue pour que les appareils puisse faire leur travail, nous avons du te donner cette tenue, je sais qu'elle n'est pas très chouette mais c'est bientôt fini. Je suis là pour finaliser l'examen, détend toi, ça ne me prendra pas longtemps ! »

Lorsqu'il s'agit de son métier, Rokan n'est plus un homme mais un medecin, il prend son rôle au sérieux et ne profite jamais de la situation. Il s'y est tenu jusqu'à maintenant et même devant le corps de déesse de Venoma, il reste de marbre. Il entame donc l'examen, comme n'importe quel praticien le ferrai et note tout ce qu'il constate. Au bout de 10 min, il a terminé, au plus grand soulagement de Venoma.

Rokan - « Rien à signaler, tu vas bien, tu est en bonne santé et le processus de vieillissement accélèré s'est stopper pour toi aussi ! »

Venoma - « C'est tout ? »

Rokan - « Et oui c'est tout, maintenant repose toi, votre voyage à du être long et éprouvant. Tu prendre le lit à côté de ta sœur ! »

Venoma ne se fit pas priée et s'allongea auprès de sa soeur, cela ne faisait pas longtemps qu'elle l'avait rencontrer mais leur lien se renforce à chaque seconde. Rokan fit un petit sourire en les voyant toutes les deux puis va voir Bret. Ce dernier est disons plutôt en mauvais état, c'est Salane qui s'occupe de lui en ce moment, quand Rokan arrive, elle est en train d'utiliser ses pouvoirs pour réparer les dommages de son dernier combat.

Rokan - « Et bien, tu as fais fort là ! Nous ramener deux filles venant de chez l'ennemi, bravo là ! »

Bret - « Elles ne sont pas nos ennemies, elles ne sont que des victimes de Vita ! Dites moi la vérité, qu'est il arrivé au maitre ? Je le sens en vous, ce trouble dès que je l'évoque ! »

Rokan - « C'est parce que j'ai du mal à l'accepter moi-même ! Maitre Malkey à voulu agir seul et mettre fin à la menace Vita ! Il n'est jamais rentré et son vaisseau à été détruit ! Il a rejoint la force Bret, maitre Karmin est mort ! »

Bret - « Quoi ? Non pas lui ! Comment ? Comment c'est possible ? »

Rokan - « Je l'ignore Bret, plus personne ne sent sa présence dans la force, difficile de trouver un autre explication ! »

Bret - « Il s'est fait tuer … et je n'étais pas là pour le défendre ! »

Rokan - « Ne culpabilise pas Bret, c'était son choix et il l'as assumer jusqu'au bout ! Bon je suis là pour parler de toi et de ta santé ! Tu a développer une espèce de rejet de la force, je n'avais jamais vu ça jusqu'à présent ! »

Bret - « Je ne peux pas être jedi et un guerrier honshu en même temps ! »

Rokan - « Bien sur que si et c'est ce que ton maitre cherchait à te faire développer ! »

Bret - « Cela ne vas pas à l'encontre du code jedi ? »

Rokan - « Il y a longtemps que l'ancien code jedi n'ai plus, certains jedis ne l'ont pas encore compris ! Karmin oui ! Quoiqu'il en soit Bret, tu dois retrouver ton lien avec la force … ou bien tu mourra ! »

**Et voilà une fournée de plus, dites moi ce que vous en pensez ! ^^**


	15. Chapter 15 Le retour du grand amiral

**Cathy : c'est le début des chapitres sombres je dirai, tout le monde s'en prend plein la poire ! ^^**

**Chapitre 15 – Le retour du grand amiral**

Les évènements actuels sont nombreux et comme vous l'avez vu, les points de vues différents de chacun permet de mieux se rendre compte de la gravité de la situation. Mais de tout les protagonistes qui se sont succéder jusque là, personne ne soupçonne qu'un autre élément va s'ajouter à l'équation. Et celui-là, il va vraiment déménager tout ce qui bouge …

**Coruscant – Salle du trône impérial**

Tapi dans l'ombre, le dirigeant actuel de ce qui reste de l'empire est plongé dans ses pensées. Bataille après bataille, il perd du terrain sur la rébellion mais pire encore, ses forces sont absorbées petit à petit dans l'empire Sith de Vita Larkin. La situation ne pouvait pas être pire pour lui jusqu'à ce que la porte de la pièce soit forcée et que deux silhouettes apparaissent. L'homme cherche à dégainer son blaster mais un tir bien placé le désarme sur le champ lui désintégrant la main au passage. Les deux personnes s'avancent et regarde de haut celui qui fut l'un des plus grand amiraux de l'Empire. Une voix grave, celle d'un autre homme brisa le silence de la pièce. Le canon de son blaster apparut dans le faible halo de lumière de la pièce puis l'homme s'avança, faisant découvrir le visage d'une vieil connaissance de l'impérial.

Homme - « Mes salutations les plus horribles Amiral Veran ! Il est temps je crois de passer le relai ! Merci pour votre travail mais il est temps de remettre de l'ordre avant que la situation ne soit trop tard ! Adieu amiral ! »

Un coup de blaster en pleine tête et l'amiral est enfin vaincu pour de bon. Le nouveau grand amiral se retourne et commence à quitter la pièce, il s'arrête et dit pour son compagnon …

Homme - « Xenor, découpe le en petit morceaux, fais toi plaisir ! Efface jusqu'au dernier bout de cet homme, fait toi plaisir ! »

Xenor - « J'aurai préféré le tuer moi-même mais je peux t'assurer que je vais bien m'amuser avec son cadavre ! Je te rejoins plus tard mon chéri ! »

L'homme sourit, satisfait et quitte la pièce, deux lames rouges déchirent les ténébres de la pièce et cette Xenor met son plan macabre à l'oeuvre. Dans le couloir, à l'entrée de la salle du trône, une garde d'honneur attend le nouvel amiral, ce qu'il reste de l'Empire à choisit son nouveau dirigeant et lui ont préter allégeance. Le grand amiral Delak Menkal est de retour ainsi que Xenor Maldar, sa compagne sith.

Impérial - « Tout c'est passé comme prévu mon seigneur ? »

Delak - « Tout à fait, il n'as même pas eu le temps de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrive ! Xenor va se chargé de faire disparaître le cadavre, effacer son dossier des archives, effacer toute trace de cet homme ! Raillez son nom de l'histoire impériale, c'est une bien trop grande honte ! »

Impérial - « A vos ordres mon seigneur ! Quelle est la prochaine étape ? »

Delak - « La guerre contre Vita Larkin ! »

Le grand amiral s'avance, puissant et bien déterminé à reprendre ce qu'on lui a prit. Il se dirige vers le hangar où l'attend sa navette personnelle, Xenor ne tarde pas à le rejoindre, encore recouverte du sang de l'homme quelle vient de tailler en pièces. Dans la navette, elle s'assied sur les genoux de l'amiral et lui roule un patin magistral avant de se blottir contre lui.

Xenor - « C'est fait, il ne pourra jamais revenir de là où je l'ai envoyé ! Je l'ai découper en petits morceaux, j'ai fais bruler ces derniers et je les est ensuite donner à manger aux chiens kaths ! »

Delak - « Hum, tu as toujours eut des idées brillantes mon amour ! Bientôt nous aurons reprit cette galaxie et ensuite … nous régnerons sans partage dessus ! »

A cette idée, la femme frémit de tout son corps, le rêve est si beau. Elle l'embrasse passionnément, le nouvel empereur la laisse faire. Il a pour le moment gagner sur tout les tableaux, l'Empire est de retour et il a bien l'intention de le faire savoir. La navette de Delak décolle et rejoint son croiseur, une fois à bord, il se rend sur la passerelle, toujours accompagné par Xenor. Le commandant du vaisseau se présente et le salue respectueusement.

Commandant - « Mon seigneur, quels sont les ordres ? »

Delak - « Nous mobilisons la flotte, notre première cible : Ziost ! »

Commandant - « A vos ordres ! »

Le commandant transmet le message puis ordonne le départ, Delak s'installe dans le fauteuil de capitaine qu'on à tout spécialement ajouter pour lui. Xenor vient s'assoir sur ses genoux, le couple profite d'une dernière vue de Coruscant avant de faire le saut en hyper-espace.

**Rori**

Au QG de l'alliance contrebandière, Jacen, le vice-président et meilleur ami de Tyron, fait les 100 pas en attendant le retour du chef. Dans un coin de la pièce, Dexter Hovis, une vieille connaissance de Tyron, est assit et observe son patron.

Dexter - « Jass, arrête de faire les 100 pas, tu vas passer à travers le sol ! Il reviendra, entier comme d'habitude ou à moitié déchiré mais il reviendra ! Même l'enfer ne pourrait pas le vaincre ! »

Jacen - « Nous avons prit position dans le conflit ! Il y aura des répercutions ! On a déjà failli être exterminé par la guerre contre les Hutts, qu'est ce que ce sera contre les siths ? On aurai pas du s'engager, on va le regretter ! »

Dexter - « Calme, calme, on est aller sauver la mise aux rebelles, les siths ne pouvait pas s'y attendre ! L'Empire à quasiment été vaincu et les Siths sont à présent la seule véritable menace ! »

Jacen allait répliquer quand le communicateur holographique se mit en marche, l'image de Tyron apparut, visiblement toujours en vie et plutôt content.

Tyron - « Alors les filles, on se fait du souci pour moi ? Jacen est encore en train de criser ? Dex, tu lui as toujours pas filer un baton de la mort qu'on se marre un coup ? » ^^

Dexter - « J'suis pas dingue, je lui en filerai que si t'est là pour gérer ! »

Jacen - « C'était une erreur de briser notre neutralité Tyron ! On va être les premiers à s'en prendre plein le cul ! On a failli perdre contre les Hutts, là on va se faire exterminer ! »

Tyron - « Jass, reste zen, respire ! C'est pas parce que tu tire plus ton coup avec Mellya qu'il faut tout de suite que tu regresse et te transforme en poule mouillé ! On a déjà prit de gros risques depuis qu'on bosse ensemble ! C'est pas la première épreuve qu'on doit traverser et puis on a Dex ! T'en trouvera pas à tout les coins des ex jedis qui ont un carnet d'adresse aussi fourni que lui ! »

Jacen - « J'ai confiance en vous deux, sinon je ne serai pas là mais je maintiens qu'on va en chier ! »

Dexter - « Et alors ? Justement, on a besoin de se dérouiller ! La période guerre contre les Hutts à fait péter le business comme jamais ! On aurai jamais réussi à monter cette armée sans cette guerre ! Maintenant qu'on a une armée il faut bien qu'on s'en sert, non ? Les hommes ont besoin de casser des têtes, autant s'en prendre aux ennemis de toute la galaxie ! »

Tyron - « Je serai bientôt rentré, on maintiens la flotte en défense de Rori jusqu'à ce qu'on soit d'accord sur la marche à suivre ! Dex, toi et Jass allez aux putes histoire qu'il se soulage un peu ! Et dit bien à la fille qu'il va résister, je le connais bien notre lascar, ca l'excite d'avoir une nympho qui le viole ! »

Dex est à la limite de mourir de rire, Jacen essaye de protester mais se dit que ce serai faire plaisir à son pote. Il y était aller fort mais il savait que provoquer son meilleur pote était la meilleure manière de le faire réagir.

Jacen - « T'as pas intérêt à me trouver un boudin Dex, sinon je te les coupent avec ton sabre laser ! »

Dexter - « T'inquiéte pas, je vais trouver la meilleure de Rori ! »

Tyron - « Bon trêve de plaisanterie, dites à Kira de trouver une nounou pour la soirée ! Je veut pas que la petite nous dérange pendant qu'on sera occupés, si vous voyez ce que je veut dire ! »

Dexter - « N'empêche si un jour on m'avait dit que Kira se transformerai en femme au foyer, je pense que je serai mort étouffé de rire.

Kira - « J'aurai bien aimer voir ça ! Salut les gars, Jacen à encore des problèmes avec sa queue ? »

Jacen - « Sérieux, foutez moi la paix ! »

Kira - « Roh, va tirer un coup, tu sera plus aimable ! Chéri, j'ai entendu et j'ai déjà tout arrangé ! Mais j'aimerai quand même que tu la vois un peu en rentrant, elle te réclame ! »

Tyron - « Elle me manque aussi mais toi encore plus ! Je passerai un peu de temps avec elle désormais, on va rester calme durant quelques temps ! »

Kira - « Bien, bien, bon bah on t'attend ! Ici les hommes attendent pour fêter notre victoire ! Et y a une réunion avec nos alliés qui t'attend ! »

Tyron - « Ok, bon bah à bientôt les enfants ! Faites pas de connerie en attendant ! »

L'hologramme s'éteint, laissant les lieutenants de Tyron partir en fou rire, au plus grand malheur de Jacen qui redoute déjà de ce que ses amis vont faire. L'ambiance chez les contrebandiers est souvent comme ça à présent. Rori est devenue une planète très attractive depuis que Tyron et Jacen ont reprit la planète aux Hutts. La contrebande est bien sur la principale activité mais les deux amis ont réussi à en faire un véritable piège à touriste. Tout l'ouest de la ville est consacré par contre aux industries, usines d'armes, chantier navaux, centre d'entrainement, base militaire, la force des contrebandiers est réunie là. Hyper bien défendue, les contrebandiers sont à la pointe de la technologie, même les Hutts ne peuvent plus attaquer la planète sans essuyer une sévère défaite. Rori est devenue l'une des plus puissante place forte de la galaxie, tout c'est passé assez vite depuis ce jour où une poignet de contrebandiers ont défier l'empire des Hutts puis s'en sont attaquer à eux. La guerre s'est finie sur une reddition des Hutts, un véritable exploit dans toute l'histoire galactique.

**Lieu inconnu**

Katal et Lass sont toujours occupées avec leur prisonnière, cette dernière en a prit pour son grade. La sith qui la torture s'en donne à cœur joie, elle doit lui faire passer tout ce qu'elle lui a fait. Malgré cela, la jeune femme continue de se rebeller, aux dépends de Katal principalement, la métamorphe observant plus qu'étant elle même active.

Katal - « Eh bien Gillian, tu vas enfin comprendre qu'il est inutile de me résister, je vais te briser ! Je vais faire de toi mon jouet, pour la gloire de ma maitresse ! Tu vas devenir l'une des notres, tu tuera nos ennemis, tu tuera ta soeur, tes amis, ta famille, tu tuera tout ceux que nous te dirons de … argh ! »

Gillian - « Ferme la salope, détache mes chaines et je vais te montrer à quel point tu vas regretter tes paroles ! »

Gillian ne maitrise toujours pas ses pouvoirs et sa colère envers Katal fait naitre de nouvelles capacités, aujourd'hui, celle de pouvoir étrangler par la force de l'esprit. Heureusement pour la sith, cela ne dure pas longtemps et la jeune femme se fatigue vite. Relâchant son étreinte, Gillian offre une nouvelle occasion à Katal de la maltraitée, la réaction ne se fait pas attendre et la sith lui décoche une monstrueuse gifle à en arracher la tête. L'une comme l'autre ont les nerfs qui craquent et les insultes sont devenues monnaie courante.

Katal - « Sale petite chienne, tu ose encore essayer tes pouvoirs sur moi ! Je vais te dresser petite salope, crois moi, tôt ou tard, je t'aurai ! »

La réponse de Gillian est toujours aussi insultante et la jeune femme lui expédie un crachant de sang à la figure. Souriante, la jeune femme est satisfaite de voir son ennemie perdre ses nerfs à la vitesse lumière. La sith pète un câble de minute en minute et cette fois, elle essaye encore d'étrangler Gillian, cette dernière commence à suffoquer mais la colère qu'elle ressent reprend à nouveau le dessus et cette fois Katal à droit à un attaque mental suivit d'une décharge défensive. La sith hurle de douleur et s'éloigne. Lass approche de sa mère mais cette dernière la gifle elle aussi, la fille court alors se réfugier dans un coin, a moitié en pleurnichant. Une petite pause s'instaure, Gillian peut souffler un peu, Katal aussi.

Katal - #Elle est vraiment très résistante ! Je n'arriverai pas à la briser, sa haine pour moi la rend plus forte et lui permet de tenir ! Seul maitresse Vita pourra y arriver ! Il faut qu'on rentre ! Tant pis pour les réprimandes, j'ai un argument de choix qui devrai me permettre d'échapper à la colère de ma maitresse !#

La sith se tourne vers Lass et lui parle d'une voix douce et calme.

Katal - « Lass, prépare le vaisseau, nous rentrons ! »

Lass - « Oui mère ! »

La fille sort de la grotte où elles ont prit quartier, la mère retourne vers Gillian, cette dernière semble ravie de la revoir.

Gillian - « Alors ma chère, vous n'avez toujours pas trouver comment me briser ? »

Katal - « Maitresse Vita va s'en charger et crois moi, elle y arrivera ! »

Gillian - « Nous verrons ! »

Katal et Gillian se lancent encore des regards noirs, les deux femmes se vouent une haine mutuel. Pour l'une comme pour l'autre l'évidence est là, tôt ou tard elle s'affronteront dans un duel à mort et l'une d'elle mourra des mains de l'autre.

**Et un chapitre de plus, bon j'avoue, je me suis un lacher sur celui-ci. ^^**


	16. Chapter 16 Une galaxie en feu

**Cathy : ne t'inquiète pas pour elle, elle ne lui ressemblera pas**

**Chapitre 16 – Une galaxie en feu**

A l'échelle de la galaxie, le nouveau conflit galactique est en train d'embraser presque toute les planètes abritant de la vie. Sur Dantooine, rebelles et jedis se préparent à la contre-attaque. Sur Ziost, Vita prépare la conquête de la galaxie sans se douter une minute du nombre de faction qui va lui tomber dessus. Sur Rori, les contrebandiers se tiennent tranquille, même si Tyron à l'ambitieux projet de s'allier avec les chasseurs de primes et les Mandaloriens. Les seuls qui ne soient jamais vraiment inquiéter par les conflits galactiques sont les Hutts. Depuis leur défaite face aux contrebandiers, les limaces se tiennent loin de Rori, la violence de la guerre contre eux à été telle qu'ils ne veulent plus jamais tenter de recommencer. Cependant ils continuent de faire du business avec les autres factions, fournissant armes et esclaves à l'un, vaisseaux et produit médicaux à l'autre, etc. Tout se met en place pour déchainer une violence sans précédent dans la galaxie. Les batailles entre les forces de Vita, l'Empire et l'Alliance Rebelle s'enchainent, offrant des victoires pour la plupart à la puissante dame sombre des siths. Plusieurs semaines ont passées depuis l'attaque de Dantooine, Aelyn poursuit son entrainement, mettant à mal tout les instructeurs de l'académie. Elle s'entraine sans relâche, ne s'accordant que de brèves pauses, pour manger, dormir et aller aux WC. Elle en est devenue assez effrayante, au point qu'elle ne vit plus que pour son entrainement et augmenter ses capacités. Les nouvelles du front parviennent de tant à autres, les jedis essayant de fournir des chevaliers pour soutenir les rebelles et leurs alliés. Pour Gillian en revanche, les choses sont assez différentes. Katal l'as présentée à sa maitresse, cette dernière à tout de suite sentie l'immense potentiel de la jeune femme et à entreprit de la former elle-même, attisant bien entendu encore plus le conflit opposant Gillian et Katal. Maintenant Gillian n'est plus une novice qui ne maitrise pas ses pouvoirs, elle à été initiée aux arts jedis et aux pouvoirs siths. La jeune femme à une idée derrière la tête mais elle sait que c'est jouer avec le feu, au risque de s'y bruler. Elle a bien chercher à contacter sa petite soeur mais pour le moment c'est sans succès, peut-être qu'elle se trouve trop loin. Le monde de Ziost est le seul paysage qu'elle est vue depuis un bon moment et si Gillian progresse vite, elle le doit surtout à ses grandes capacités d'adaptation. Elle n'as pas encore céder au côté obscur, elle n'est pas encore assez façonnée pour que Vita provoque sa chute mais bientôt, bientôt elle devra faire face à sa pire ennemie.

**Ziost – En pleine tempête de neige – Arène Extérieure**

Vita à décider qu'il était temps pour Gillian de lui démontrer ses progrès et elle a eu une idée assez intéressante : confronter Gillian à son nouveau champion, Set. Il faut dire que depuis que Set est retenu prisonnier ici, Vita le confronte quotidiennement à ses guerriers, transformant ce rituel en un évènement que beaucoup de siths parmi les hommes de Vita apprécie. Set à survécu jusqu'à aujourd'hui mais il en porte les stigmates, plusieurs cicatrices sont apparues sur son corps de dieu grec. Le côté obscur à fait son oeuvre sur lui, il est devenu un vraiment berserk au combat. Autrement dit, Gillian va affronter un adversaire qui a toutes les chances de la tuer. Si seulement ils savaient quel lien les relient …

Vita - « Aujourd'hui ma très chère Gillian [derrière on entend un grognement de Katal], je vais te mettre à l'épreuve ! »

Gillian [feignant l'obéissance] - « Comme il vous plaira maitresse ! »

Vita - « Tu vas affronter le champion de l'arène ! »

Gillian [choquée] - « Vous … vous êtes sure que je suis prête pour ça ? »

Vita - « Tout à fait, tu as beaucoup progresser depuis que tu est arrivée ici, c'est très impressionnant ! Je ne me suis pas trompée en annonçant que tu allais devenir très puissante ! A présent, entre ! Ton adversaire t'attend ! »

Gillian la salue puis passe les portes, la tempête fait rage dehors mais l'arène est bien protégée de la neige. Set l'attend déjà, il a pas mal changé de look, adoptant la tenue des assassins sith, le jeune homme ne bouge pas et observe sa future proie. Gillian avance, s'attendant à tout, elle voit son adversaire, elle reconnaît la tenue et sait assez rapidement à quel style de sith elle va être confrontée. Les deux adversaires se regardent quelques secondes puis sans aucun bruit, Set passe à l'attaque, Gillian à tout juste le temps de sentir de quel côté il arrive et bloque son attaque vec ses sabres lasers, car oui, Gillian à déjà adopter le style de combat à deux sabre. Le rouge sang du sabre de Set contraste beaucoup avec le rouge clair de Gillian, impossible de ne pas les différencier l'un de l'autre. Le combat continue, Set s'éloigne et se met à courir autour de Gillian, la jeune femme l'observe, essayant de détaillé tout ses mouvements, sentir ce qu'il prépare. Le style Jar'kai qu'elle utilise lui permet d'être aussi bonne en attaque qu'en défense, cela rend déjà la tâche bien plus difficile pour Set. Il bondit et exécute une attaque verticale, elle pare sans difficulté mais ne vois pas le coup de pied qu'elle se prend de plein fouet au visage. Faisant tournoyé son sabre, Set passe de nouveau à l'attaque, Gillian pare et attaque elle aussi mais si elle arrive à bloquer les attaques de son adversaire tranquillement, lui le fait avec une plus grande rapidité. Pour le moment c'est l'égalité, ni l'autre ne parvient à prendre le dessus mais jusque là, ils ne font que s'observer, ils n'ont pas encore montrer de quoi ils sont capables. C'est Gillian qui inaugure le passage à la vitesse supérieure, alors que Set tentait une autre attaque verticale, la jeune femme lui assena une onde de choc, l'envoyant bouler à travers l'arène. Il se rattrape grâce à la force et à peine les pieds posés, il repart à l'attaque en utilisant sa super vitesse. Gillian n'as même pas le temps de le voir qu'il l'as déjà blessée au bras. Ce n'était qu'un avertissement et Gillian comprend vite pourquoi il est le champion de l'arène. Maintenant le vrai combat commence, la jeune femme à un bras touché mais elle à vite fait de se soigner avec les techniques siths. Elle ne permet alors plus une minute pour reproduire l'attaque de Set mais contrairement à lui, elle, elle lui inflige une bonne blessure, lui rendant un de ses bras hors de combat. Set hurle de douleur et passe en mode berserk, un gentil petit dispositif expérimental de Vita à été greffé sous la peau de Set pour utiliser sa colère comme catalyseur de ses pouvoirs, le rendant fou de rage et le faisant entrer en mode berserk. Il est encore plus rapide et puissant qu'avant, Gillian arrive à peine à tenir la cadence mais elle enrage tout autant que lui, pas forcément pour les mêmes raisons. Set est quasi indestructible dans ce mode et assez rapidement il finit par désarmer Gillian, ne lui laissant pas le temps de souffler, il bondit sur elle et s'apprête à l'achevée. Elle contre avec une nouvelle onde de force puis reprend ses sabre lasers et bondit à son tour dessus. Les coups pleuvent à nouveau mais en faveur de Gillian cette fois. Étrangement ils n'ont pas échanger le moindre mot, Vita observe tout ce petit spectacle depuis son trône, elle semble apprécier de les voir s'exciter autant l'un contre l'autre. Katal est à ses côtés et bouillonne de ne pas pouvoir tuer Gillian elle-même. Vita semble le sentir et finit par dire :

Vita - « Tu voudrais être à sa place ? Tu voudrais l'affronter toi aussi ? »

Katal - « Je veut la tuer, avant qu'elle ne me tue ! »

Vita - « Patience Katal, n'abuse pas trop de mes jouets ! Je t'ai laissée en vie après ton échec uniquement à cause d'elle, tu lui dois ta vie et celle de ta fille ! Le moment venu, quand je la sentirai prête, peut-être que je t'accorderai ce privilège, en attendant, si tu lui fait le moindre mal, je tuerai Lass en représailles ! »

Katal déglutie à vue d'oeil, elle craint sa maitresse, comme tout le monde, mais elle craint aussi que sa fille Lass ne souffre de ses échecs. Elle a beau être sith et ne jamais montré à Lass ses sentiments mais elle aime sa fille, à sa manière. Une explosion de lumière l'aveugle tout d'un coup et elle reconnaît immédiatement l'aura, c'est Gillian qui est passée en mode valkyrie. L'arme ultime de Gillian à l'heure actuelle est bien ce mode, dont elle avait réussi à retrouver le chemin durant son entrainement sith. Set en mode berserk contre Gillian en mode valkyrie, qui va gagner ?

**Dantooine – Prairie entourant l'académie jedi**

Après bien des parlementations, Aelyn à accepter de faire une pause et chose exceptionnelle, toutes ses amies se sont réunies pour l'occasion, enfin presque car Gira est toujours portée disparue. Nous retrouvons donc notre héroïne en compagnie de ses amis, les garçons ont insister pour venir aussi, en train de faire un pique nique dans la prairie. Rokan, Kyle et Bret sont bien sur devenus les esclaves des filles, qui leur font tout portée, au grand désespoir des trois malheureux. Même Zekk, le fils adoptif de Lusa, à été mit à contribution, non sans avoir entendu ce dernier râler tout le long du chemin. Du côté des filles, c'est vraiment le troupeau qui part en vadrouille : Lusa, Lelie, Salane, Vily, Tira, Avora, la petite Lelie (la fille de Lusa) et Aelyn sont parties devant pour trouver le coin idéal, laissant les garçons porter les affaires bien entendu.

Kyle - « Mais pourquoi on a accepter de venir ? »

Rokan - « Exactement pour ce qu'on fait là, porter les affaires de ces dames ! »

Bret - « Esclavagistes ! »

Zekk - « Pourquoi c'est moi qui porte le plus lourd ? »

Ouais, ils sont vachement ravis d'être là comme vous pouvez le lire. Les filles n'ont prit avec elle qu'une chose : l'immense couverture qui va leur servir pour s'installer. Au bout d'un petit moment elles finissent par trouver le coin parfait : au bord d'une rivière, ça leur offrira l'occasion de se baigner et pour les enfants de jouer. Aelyn avait bien besoin de se changer les idées, cela se voyait sur son visage, elle se sentait mieux, même si bien sur elle aurait aimer que ses petits soient là. Elle est donc un peu d'humeur morose mais ses amies font le maximum pour qu'elle ne pense pas trop aux choses tristes qui la préoccupe. Tira et Avora sont ses deux meilleures amies, avec Gira, les quatre ont passées beaucoup de temps ensemble, Tira et Gira semblaient les plus proches d'elle et lorsqu'elle est partie, ce fut Tira qui craqua la première et pleura. La journée s'annonçait donc bien, les discutions entre filles pleuvaient, les garçons restaient dans leur coin à attendre un ordre des filles, ils essayaient de jouer de leur côté et cela se termina par une partie de pazaak. Zekk d'ailleurs avait un bon jeu avant de se faire tirer par l'oreille par sa mère qui lui interdit alors de jouer de l'argent avec les trois autres tricheurs. La petite Lelie, s'amusait comme une petite folle, habituée à la jungle de Yavin, maintenant elle découvrait la campagne de Dantooine et toutes les créatures rigolotes qui passaient devant elle. Lelie et Lusa discutaient de tout et de rien, maintenant qu'elles avaient découvert qu'elles étaient soeurs, il fallait qu'elles rattrapent le temps. Il falait remercier Rokan pour ça, il leur fit faire un test ADN qui révéla leur lien de parenté, ouvrant alors tout un pan de l'histoire de Lusa. Ainsi elle découvra que sont vrai nom était Drahciug et désormais elle était connue sous le nom de Dame Lusa Drahciug, le Dame à été gardé parce que ça fait trop classe selon Zekk. Salane de son côté se baignait dans la rivière, non sans essayer de faire de l'œil à Rokan pour qu'il vient aussi mais ce dernier était occupé au pazaak. La seule qui semblait un peu hors du coup c'était Vily, qui décidément était de plus en plus insupportable, au grand dam de Bret. Elle se baignait elle aussi mais comme n'importe quelle adolescente, elle essayait de cacher ses formes car se trouvant peu attirante. Ce fut Avora qui la sortie un peu de sa bulle et l'entraina dans les discutions de filles entre Tira et Aelyn. Pour une fois dans sa vie, Vily réussie à se sentir comme n'importe quelle jeune fille de son âge, elle finie elle aussi par bien s'amuser et en entendit de belles sur Bret.

Vily - « … Violé par une sorcière de la nuit ? »

Aelyn - « Disons plutôt que c'est comme ça qu'il la ressentit, on remerciera mon père pour lui avoir offert son dépuslage ! »

Tira - « Le pauvre quand même, lui qui voulait à tout prix rester vierge pour Gira ! »

Avora - « Bah pour ce qu'elle m'en as dis, elle était plutôt contente qu'il est un peu d'expérience ! Elle est vraiment pas croyable ! »

Les filles se mirent à éclater de rire, de vraies adolescentes de Coruscant. Les garçons furent plus tard mit à contribution pour faire le repas … en résumé c'est eux qui sont aller au fourneau. C'était vraiment la journée des filles, les garçons n'avaient été inviter que pour servir de valet. Heureusement que Rokan est doué aussi en cuisine sinon c'était la catastrophe, Salane ne regrettait vraiment plus de l'avoir demandé en mariage. Oui parce que c'est elle qui a sauter le pas quelques jours auparavant. Le repas était succulent, tout le monde s'est régaler même la petite Lelie en réclamait encore. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient traverser quelques semaines avant, ils avaient bien mériter une pause, en début d'après midi, les adultes étaient passer à la sieste tandis que les plus jeunes en profitait pour se baigner, cela n'était plus arriver à Aelyn depuis ses escapades avec Set sur Yavin. Mais en plein après-midi, alors que tout le monde s'amusait bien paisiblement, tous les jedis ressentirent la même chose, le même trouble dans la force. La guerre venait d'atteindre un tel point qu'une planète entière à été rayée de la carte galactique. Mais pour Aelyn, le trouble fut encore plus puissant, elle repéra les auras de Gillian, Set et les jumeaux.

Kyle - « C'était quoi ça ? »

Rokan - « Ce qui se passe quand une planète entière est détruite ! La guerre vient de faire ses premières victimes innocente ! »

Aelyn - « Impossible … ! »

Tira - « Qu'est ce qu'il y a Aelyn ? »

Aelyn - « Je dois me mettre en route … ma soeur est toujours en vie et je sais où sont mes enfants ! »

Lusa - « Tu as perçu ça grâce au trouble ? »

Aelyn - « Oui, fini les vacances pour moi ! Je vais aller récupérer ma grande soeur et mes bébés ! »

L'incompréhension pouvait se lire sur le visage de tout le monde, Vily cependant s'interposa.

Vily - « Ne fait rien d'irréfléchi Aelyn, où est ce qu'ils sont ? »

Aelyn - « Sur un monde que je connais déjà grâce à mon oncle : Ziost ! »

Vily - « Zio … mais c'est la base principale de Vita ça ! Tu n'as aucune chance d'y aller et d'en repartir indemne ! »

Aelyn - « Je sais, je sais aussi que je ne suis toujours pas assez forte ! Mes amis, je vais avoir besoin de votre aide ! »

Bien que certains désapprouve, tous répondirent à l'appel, même Zekk, bien que lui comprit vite que sa mère allait pas le laisser faire. C'est ainsi que se termina ce qui devait être une journée de détente. Une ou deux heures plus tard, c'est toute une expédition qui s'était préparée. Une navette spéciale à été affrétée pour l'occasion, bricolée avec soin par les rebelles pour les mission d'infiltration. Lelie était aux anges en voyant l'engin et tout les super gadgets à bord, on aurait vraiment dit une petite fille devant sa nouvelle poupée. Le groupe formé par tout les amis d'Aelyn embarqua et décolla, prochaine étape : Ziost.

**Ord Mantell**

Dans un bar miteux, nous retrouvons Tyron, Jacen, Dexter et Kira, les quatres leader de l'alliance contrebandière viennent de faire leur entrée. Une groupe de soldats leur font face, ces derniers protègent leur chef, un guerrier dont l'armure contraste totalement avec le reste de la pièce. Il les observent et leur fait signe d'avancer. Tyron est le premier à parler.

Tyron - « Au nom de l'alliance contrebandière je vous remercie de nous recevoir, Mandalore ! »

**Voilà c'est tout ! ^^ La suite au prochain épisode ! :p**


	17. Chapter 17 Maman

**Cathy : Content que ça t'est plut ^^ Vu que dans cette histoire y a tout de même plus de femmes que d'hommes, je me suis dis que ce serai marrant de leur offrir un moment de détente ou les seuls mecs de services leur servirai d'esclaves ^^ Pour Zekk ... tu verra bien ^^ Et pour Gillian idem ^^ Aelyn a effectivement développé une espèce de lien avec sa famille.**

**Chapitre 17 – Maman**

**Ziost – Appartement privé de Vita Larkin**

Alors qu'Aelyn vient de retrouver ses enfants et qu'elle s'est mise en route pour les retrouver, Vita s'occupe de ses enfants. Une phrase qui à l'air tout à fait anodine comme ça mais pas lorsque l'on sait que c'est une dame sombre des siths qui s'occupent de petits poussins de la lumière. Pour le moment les jumeaux n'ont pas opposés de résistance, de temps à autre ils réclament leur mère à travers la force et c'est bien justement ce qui préoccupe la dame sombre. Les jumeaux se sont transformer en balise de détresse pour leur mère et maintenant que Vita compte Gillian dans ses rangs, elle se désintéresse de l'héritière Malkey actuel. Dans cette obscurité, les jumeaux ne trouvent vraiment de la lumière qu'aux près de leurs nounous, les deux twi'leks ont complètement craquées pour eux et s'en occupent comme si c'étaient des petits rois. Petit à petit ils utilisent la force au quotidien, Vita se charge de leur trouver des jeux favorisant cela.

Vita - « C'est très bien mes chers petits, bientôt vous serai prêts pour la suite ! Encore un peu de patience ! »

Bien qu'ils savent déjà s'exprimer, les petits restent silencieux en présence de Vita, seul la télépathie est autorisée en fait. Un peu plus tard, Vita entre en communication avec son chef scientifique.

Scientifique - « Votre grandeur, tout est prêt ! Il ne nous manque plus que les sujets ! »

Vita - « Je les préparent moi-même en ce moment ! Ils seront bientôt là ! »

Scientifique - « Très bien, nous allons sans aucun doute en apprendre beaucoup grâce à eux ! Le projet était en bonne voie mais ces deux enfants vont nous donner la clé qu'il nous manquait pour finir ! »

Vita - « Il vaudrait mieux pour vous, vous êtes en retard sur les délais prévus ! Vous n'avez pas le droit à l'échec cette fois ! »

Scientifique - « Ne vous en faites pas, je n'échouerai pas ! Si l'échantillon que vous m'avez fournit d'eux dit vrai, ils sont plus que prometteur ! »

Vita coupe la communication et retourne voir ses deux petits apprentis, ces derniers jouent tout les deux en utilisant la force pour faire léviter une balle qu'ils se renvoient tour à tour. Les deux nurses twi'lek les regardent en soupirant, elles sont sous le charme et ne se lassent pas de les regarder. L'arrivée de Vita vient cependant troubler tout ce petit monde, lassée, elle ordonne qu'on ramènent les petits dans leur chambre. Les nurses s'exécutent sans discuter et ce malgré les protestations des gamins. La chambre des jumeaux est assez sombre, il y a un lit pour chacun et des jouets un peu partout, certes des jouets pas très chouette pour des enfants mais au moins ils ont de quoi se distraire. Les deux nurses, Yota et Moya portent chacun leur jumeaux préféré, elles sont plus affectueuses que n'importe qui d'autre dans cet endroit, ce qui fait que les petits sont vraiment content d'être rien qu'avec elles. Elles leur donne à manger et leur raconte une histoire avant de dormir, tout est fait pour ne pas trop perturber l'équilibre des petits. Ce soir là, les deux twi'leks leur parlent un peu, ils ne parlent pas en général mais avec elles oui. Bon c'est des conversations de bébés mais au moins elles entendent leur voix et sont aux anges.

Yota - « Vous vous êtes bien amusés les enfants ? »

Cal et Tall - « Uiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! »

Moya - « Vous avez été sages ? »

Cal et Tall - « Uiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! »

Yota - « C'est bien les enfants ! Et nous vous en faites pas, on ne laissera pas cette méchante sorcière vous faire de mal ! »

Les deux twi'leks sont souriantes, comme toujours, les deux petits leur font un gros câlin puis donnent des signes de fatigues. C'est le moment pour eux d'aller au dodo, ils ont beau être super actif, là les piles sont à plat. ^^ Une fois dans leur lit, chacune des deux nurses s'occupent de raconter une histoire aux petits. Elles ne leur racontent pas des légendes siths ou autres mais des contes et légendes de leur monde : Ryloth. Tout les soirs une nouvelle histoire et les petits s'endorment souvent assez vite suite à une journée avec Vita. C'est une fois endormi qu'une ombre apparaît et chasse rapidement les deux nurses et ce malgré leurs protestations.

Yota - « Vous ne devriez pas être là, si jamais notre maitresse vous trouve ici … ! »

Ombre - « Je sais ce que je fais, merci de prendre soin de mes enfants ! »

Moya - « Nous faisons ce que nous pouvons seigneur Set mais ce n'est pas si facile ! »

Set - « Je sais, vous prenez déjà pas mal de risque ! Merci encore ! Laissez moi avec eux quelques minutes ! »

Les deux twi'leks se retirent, laissant Set avec les jumeaux. Le jeune homme à pas mal changer et ce soir est spécial, il est là pour une bonne raison : leur dire adieu.

Set - « Bonsoir mes fils, je sais que ce n'est pas la vie que vous méritiez, j'aurai espérer pouvoir vous sauver loin de tout ça, seulement je ne peux pas ! J'ai échouer et je vous demande pardon. Je le sens, chaque jour le côté obscur m'envahit et ce n'est plus qu'une question de jours avant que je puisse plus revenir ! Je suis venu vous voir une dernière fois pour vous dire adieu ! Je sais que j'échouerai si j'essaye d'affronter une adversaire comme cette Vita mais je ferrai ce qu'il faut pour que vous soyez sauver ! Votre mère est en route, je le sens, bientôt votre cauchemar sera fini ! Rappelez vous de moi, Cal, Tall, je vous aime mes fils, adieu ! »

Le jeune homme se retire ensuite, il ne voit pas les deux twi'lek qui sont rester dans l'ombre et l'ont écouter, le cœur déchiré par les paroles de Set, elles pleurent. Les petits ont sentis ce trouble dans la force, autant venant de leur père que venant de leurs nurses et à leur tour se mettent à pleurer. Yota et Moya se précipitent vers eux et les prennent dans leurs bras, mutuellement ils essayent de se réconforter mais les paroles de Set résonnent encore dans la pièce. Pour Set, le chemin est désormais tracé, il ne peux pas revenir, le point de non retour à été franchi il y a déjà un moment mais cette fois, nul rédemption possible. Il ira jusqu'au bout, même si cela signifie sacrifier sa vie pour ses enfants mais il sait qu'il est bien trop idéaliste en pensant ainsi. Bientôt il ne sera plus qu'un jouet de plus dans les mains de Vita et lorsqu'Aelyn le rencontrera à nouveau, il sera bien différent. Marchant dans les couloirs du temple, il ne voit pas ou fait semblant de ne pas voir les nombreux hommes qui viennent pour le capturer. Non il ne se laissera pas faire comme ça, il dégaine son sabre et attaque sans conditions, les siths ne lui laissent pas le temps de souffler et il ne doit son salut qu'à son incroyable force et sa maitrise du sabre laser. Malheureusement, même un utilisateur de la force ne peut rien contre un rayon paralysant. Une fois frappé par celui-ci, Set tombe à terre et est ensuite emmener dans les laboratoires de Vita. Ayant suivit la scène de loin, Gillian commence petit à petit à comprendre comment les choses fonctionnent dans cet endroit. La jeune femme à désormais une bonne maitrise de la force. Pas encore vraiment remise de son combat contre Set, elle a prit une sacré rouste quelques jours plus tôt dans l'arène, malgré ses pouvoirs de valkyrie, elle n'as pas put vaincre Set et son mode berserk. En le regardant se battre ce soir, elle sait que c'est la dernière fois pour lui qu'il sera normal, qu'il aura son libre arbitre. Quelque part au fond de son cœur, elle a de la pitié pour lui. Elle regarde alors le ciel étoilé, en quête d'un signe.

Gillian - « Aelyn, Lelie, dépêchez-vous ! »

**Ord Mantell**

La réunion entre les contrebandiers et les Mandaloriens venaient tout juste de commencer, Mandalore et ses principaux généraux d'un côté de la table, de l'autre, Tyron entouré de Jacen, Dexter et Kira. Le contrebandier sait qu'il joue gros, les Mandaloriens et lui n'ont pas vraiment un passé heureux, plutôt houleux et mêler de cadavres. Mandalore prit alors la parole.

Mandalore - « Mr Blade, vous dites être là pour négocier une alliance entre vos forces et les miennes ? Avez-vous perdu l'esprit ou êtes vous si désespéré que vous venez voir l'un de vos ennemis ? J'avoue que je n'aurai jamais imaginer vous revoir depuis les évènements de Myrkr ! »

Tyron - « Laissons le passé où il est voulez-vous, je viens vous parler de notre avenir à tous, à toute la galaxie ! »

Mandalore - « Vous parlez sans doute de l'empire sith de cette vieille folle de Vita Larkin ! Mes espions n'ont pour le moment pas réussi à nous en apprendre grand chose mais nous savons qu'elle devient dangereuse ! Seriez-vous assez cinglé pour attaquer un tel ennemi ? »

Tyron - « Vous comme moi savez qu'un jour où l'autre il émerge toujours une super puissance dans cette galaxie capable de balayer tout ce qui existe ! Malheureusement, cette fois je ne peux pas rester neutre ! »

Mandalore - « C'est votre problème et non le mien Tyron ! Pourquoi devrai-je engager mes forces contre un ennemi qui ne m'as rien fait ? »

Tyron - « Réfléchissez un peu Mandalore, quand elle aura éliminer ses principaux ennemis, vers qui elle va se tourner ? Contre tout ce qui pourrait un jour devenir assez puissant pour la virer de son trône, donc tôt ou tard elle s'en prendra à vous ! »

Mandalore - « … ! Vous êtes plus intelligent que ce que je croyais ! Mais qu'est ce qui vous dit que nos deux armées réunies peuvent la vaincre ? »

Tyron - « Ce n'est qu'une première étape pour constituer la plus grande alliance que cette galaxie est connue ! Mais réunir des groupes qui se détestent, là est le vrai challenge ! »

Mandalore - « C'est un jeu pour vous ? »

Tyron - « Oui et non, oui car je sais qu'en cas de problème il me suffira de déplacer mes activités sur un autre monde ! Non car j'ai pris conscience du danger qui nous menace et j'ai besoin de contacter un maximum de gens pour nous aider dans la lutte contre l'ennemi ! »

Mandalore - « Qu'est ce que j'y gagne ? »

Tyron - « Vous êtes un peuple qui aime faire la guerre, vous né pour ça ! Si vous vous joignez à nous ! Vous aurez des combats épiques, digne de figurer parmi vos plus grands récits de guerrier ! »

Mandalore – [prend le temps de réfléchir] « Laissez moi le temps d'y réfléchir ! Je vous recontacterai quand j'aurai pris une décision ! »

Tyron - « Très bien ! J'attendrai donc votre appel ! [Pour ses compagnons] Allons-y ! »

Le contrebandier se lève et avec ses compagnons quitte la pièce, laissant Mandalore et ses généraux dans une grande et longue discution. Dehors, sur le chemin vers leur vaisseau, les contrebandiers discutent de ce qu'il vient de se passer.

Tyron - « Il ne refusera pas, j'ai toucher la corde sensible ! »

Kira - « Espérons car sans eux, les carottes seront cuites ! »

Dexter - « On risque gros tout de même ! Et si ils décidaient en pleine bataille que ça vaut pas le coup ? »

Jacen - « Là on sera vraiment mal ! Les forces Mandaloriennes sont vraiment importantes, on a besoin d'eux pour combattre les siths ! »

Tyron - « Ils aiment la guerre et celle qui arrive sera sans doute la dernière avant longtemps ! Tout le monde le sent, nous devons être prêt ! Si les Siths ou l'Empire règnent à nouveau sur la galaxie, cette fois ils ne feront pas l'erreur de laisser des opposants potentiels en vie ! »

Il se stoppe et les regardent tout les trois, nul besoin de parole, tous comprennent son regard qui leur demande si ils sont avec lui.

Dexter - « Je suis avec toi ! »

Kira - « Tu sais très bien que je te suivrais même en enfer ! »

Jacen - « On a commencer ce business tout les deux ! Je te suivrai jusqu'à la fin ! »

Tyron leur sourit puis ils reprennent leur route, direction leur croiseur. Ils quittent ensuite la planète pour rejoindre leur flotte et finalement quittent le système pour rentrer chez eux. De l'autre côté de la planète toute une flotte se dévoile, les vaisseaux Mandaloriens, en nombre très impressionnant, attendaient le retour de leur chef pour rentrer également. Une fois à bord de leur vaisseau, l'impressionnant Mandalore donne ses ordres.

Mandalore - « Cap sur Mandalore, nous rentrons ! Je veux que toute l'armée soit prête à notre retour … nous partons en guerre ! »

La flotte quitte à son tour le système. Dans un autre coin de la galaxie par contre, un petit vaisseau, avec à son bord une équipe de jedis avec à sa tête une blondinette, arrive vers son objectif : la planète Ziost.

Aelyn - « Nous y voilà … Ziost … ! »

Rokan - « Tu est sure qu'ils sont là ? »

Aelyn - « Je sens leur présence, pourquoi pas vous ? »

Lusa - « Le côté obscur est très intense sur cette planète, ça brouille nos capacités ! »

Kyle - « Maintenant qu'on y est, on à guère le choix ! »

Bret - « C'est ici que ce cache nos ennemis finalement ! Vily, tu sens la présence de ton frère ? »

Vily - « Oui, Vulkan est là aussi ! »

Venoma - « Leurs forces sont nombreuses, ce ne sera pas facile ! »

Rokan - « On y arrivera ! »

Le vaisseau entre dans l'atmosphère de la planète, le tout discretement, les jedis arrivent en se concentrant à occulter l'engin de toute vision sith, toute … excepté celle de Vita.

Vita - « Nous avons des invités, préparez vous ! »

Ce que Vita n'avait pas prévu c'est la réaction des jumeaux quelques secondes après, les petits ont sentis la présence de leur mère dans la force et se mettent à l'appeler dans la force, les transformant en balise de repérage humains.

Cal et Tall : Maman ...

_**Pfiou, désolé pour le temps que j'ai mis à le rendre celui là mais j'ai eu une panne d'inspiration sur la fin. C'est revenu à présent, désolé encore ! N'hésitez pas à commenter bien sur ! ^^**_


	18. Chapter 18 Infiltration

**Cathy : Effectivement je pense que cette bataille va être épique ! Set à bien morfler et il a pas fini ^^ Quand aux rebelles, on les reverra un peu plus prochainement.**

**Chapitre 18 – Infiltration**

**Ziost, un hangar abandonné**

Lelie à poser son vaisseau dans un vieux hangar abandonné à quelques kilomètres du grand temple central de Ziost. Le côté obscur se fait sentir de manière ben plus forte que dans tout les endroits que les jedis ont pu visiter. Vily se sent soudainement prise de vertiges, Bret la rattrape au vol heureusement.

Vily - « Elle … elle sait qu'on est là ! »

Bret - « Qu'est ce qui te fais dire ça ? »

Vily - « J'ai sentie sa réaction, ne me demande pas comment ! »

Bret - « Plus rien ne me surprend avec toi tu sais ! »

Bret la fait monter sur son dos pour continuer, visiblement le contact télépathique à affaiblit la jeune fille au point de plus tenir debout. Venoma vient ensuite la voir pour la rassurer, il est drôle de voir combien leur relation de sœur s'est considérablement renforcée en si peu de temps. Aelyn est en train d'observer les alentours, cherchant par où aller, elle sent ses fils qui l'appelle à travers la force. Elle ne peut y répondre sous peine d'être immédiatement repérée. Gillian est là elle aussi mais elle semble différente. En revanche le choc vient quand elle sent la présence de Set, lui a bien changer, Aelyn sait que désormais elle doit éloigner ses enfants le plus loin possible de cette planète. Rokan de son côté discute avec les autres pour établir le plan, il sait que ce n'est pas la peine d'inviter Aelyn à se joindre à eux, elle est trop perturbée pour ça. Le maitre jedi vient la voir ensuite …

Rokan - « Aelyn, on va y aller ! On va commencer par s'infiltrer dans le temple, à partir de là, on va chercher les jumeaux et ta soeur ! »

Aelyn - « Gillian nous trouvera d'elle même ! »

Rokan - « Tu as aussi senti ses changements ? »

Aelyn - « Oui, elle est bien plus respective à la force ! »

Rokan - « Allons y, ne perdons pas de temps, ils ont surement du envoyer une patrouille pour nous chercher ! »

Le groupe se met alors en marche pour le grand temple, la bâtisse est vraiment imposante et à l'image de ses occupants bien évidemment. Aelyn se souviens encore de la fois où elle avait été amenée ici et torturée par la sith Jylona Mardek. Elle était enceinte à l'époque et pourtant les jumeaux n'ont jamais eu l'air d'avoir été affectés par cet épisode. Vu la tempête de neige qui sévit actuellement, les vêtements polaires qu'ils ont embarquer leur tiennent bien chaud. Vu leur nombre, il a fallu se diviser en deux équipes afin d'éviter de tous se faire prendre en même temps. Aelyn mène un premier groupe tandis que Rokan se charge du second, avançant en parallèle, les deux groupes s'entraident mutuellement pour faire disparaître les gardes sur leur chemin. Progressant ainsi, les deux groupes arrivent à passer sans donner l'alerte et une bonne heure plus tard, ils arrivent enfin à l'une des entrées … qui malheureusement est très bien gardée.

Lusa - « Zut, tout ça pour rien, il y en a encore plus ! »

Lelie - « Ne t'en fais pas, un bon coup de blaster et … ! »

Rokan la retient de tirer : « Non ! On a aucune chance si on fonce dans le tas ! »

Kyle - « On fait quoi alors ? »

Bret - « Excusez moi mais … où est Aelyn ? »

Vily - « … elle … est là bas, elle est folle sans doute ! »

Aelyn c'était pointée devant les gardes, sabre laser en main, elle y était aller franco, pas de temps à perdre se dit-elle. Les autres l'observaient sans rien dire et attendait de voir ce qu'il allait se passer. La jeune jedi se retenait de les dégager avec la force et de faire suffisamment de vagues pour se faire descendre.

Aelyn - « Je suis Aelyn Malkey, la nièce du seigneur de cette planète : Darth Kane ! Laissez moi passer ! »

Lelie - « Elle est folle où quoi ? »

Rokan - « Faites lui confiance ! »

Sith - « Cette planète n'est plus sous l'autorité du seigneur Kane, a présent c'est maitresse Larkin qui domine ! »

Aelyn - « Où est mon oncle ? »

Sith - « Tué ! Par le maitre Malkey il y a quelques mois ! Si vous souhaitez entrer il faudra vous adresser à maitresse Larkin désormais ! »

Aelyn - « Je vois … tant pis ! »

Comme une furie, Aelyn active son sabre et ne perd pas une seconde avant de trancher dans le vif les deux siths qui gardaient la porte. Évidemment tout les autres bondirent à sa rescousse et la bataille s'engagea avec les gardes de faction. Cependant la bataille fut rapidement terminée car une grosse explosion les envoya tous paitre ailleurs, la plupart des siths ont été tués ou blessés, heureusement, les jedis n'ont rien mais l'entrée est désormais bouchée. En levant le nez en direction du ciel, il est devenu évident qu'une bataille vient de commencer là haut.

Aelyn - « C'est quoi ce bordel ? »

Kyle - « On dirait que ça chauffe là haut … une bataille ? »

Lelie - « Oui mais entre qui ? »

Rokan - « L'alliance … non il y a bien plus … il a trop de vaisseaux, je n'arrive pas à bien les percevoir mais il y a du monde là haut ! »

Lusa - « On devrait peut-être dégager l'entrée pour passer … ! »

Bret - « C'est bon ! » ^^

Vily - « T'as fais ça quand ? »

Bret - « Pendant que vous vous extasiez devant la bataille ! »

Aelyn - « Bon en avant ! »

Le groupe entre dans le grand temple, apparemment il y a déjà des troupes au sol … vu le bruit et les explosions qui commencent déjà à secouer l'endroit. Seulement, ce n'est pas l'alliance ou un de ses alliés, ce n'est ni plus ni moins que l'Empire. Les troupes de Kendal étaient enfin arrivées jusqu'à Ziost et le nouvel empereur auto-proclamé avait attaquer sans avertissement. Les troupes impériales avaient soif de sang et de vengeance, les siths seraient les parfaites victimes de leur retour en force. Avec une utilisatrice de la force à ses côtés, Kendal sait qu'il a déjà plus de chance de repérer les attaques mentales des siths.

Kendal - « Xenor, préviens moi à la minute ou l'ennemi tente quelque chose avec la force ! »

Xenor - « Compte sur moi ! »

Les croiseurs impériaux attaquent avec force et rage, ils ne veulent pas laisser le temps à l'ennemi de respirer. La situation ne s'améliore pas pour les siths lorsque tout d'un coup, dans la direction opposée à la flotte impériale, l'alliance et ses alliées débarquent. Les siths sont prit en sandwich entre deux immenses flotte, immédiatement les croiseurs stationnés autour de Ziost sont réduit en charpies et la flotte de l'alliance ne tarde par à attaquer celle de l'empire et des siths. Le plus bordel de l'histoire des batailles spatiales commence. Sur l'un des croiseurs de l'alliance les plus imposants, Mandalore observe Ziost …

Mandalore : « Ainsi, c'est ici que se cache la plus grande menace de la galaxie ? »

Tyron - « En effet Mandalore, ce n'est pas un adversaire à négligé ceci est sa base principale mais pour l'éliminer totalement nous devons détruire toutes ses bases ! »

Mandalore - « Mes guerriers se chargeront bien de cela ! Observez les et apprenez ! »

Tyron - « Pourquoi croyez vous que je sois monter à votre bord ? » ^^

La bataille fait rage et les pouvoirs siths se déchainent pour parvenir à vaincre leurs ennemis, la méditation de bataille et de guerre s'affrontent. A bord d'un des rares croiseurs jedis construit récemment, une maitre jedi oppose sa méditation de bataille à la méditation de guerre de l'ennemi. La force est plus que secouée par le conflit qui vient de commencer, sur Ziost les troupes impériales sont bientôt rejointes par les troupes rebelles, contrebandières, mandaloriennes et les chasseurs de primes. Les siths sont carrément débordés, depuis le départ de l'oracle, Vita n'as plus le même temps d'avance sur ses adversaires. Du coup, la voilà prise par surprise sur tout les fronts en même temps et évidemment être prise en sandwich n'est pas sa position préférée, elle vociféra ses ordres dans son comlink et découvrit à quel point la situation était vraiment tendue pour elle.

Vita - « C'est impossible, qui sont les incompétents qui ne les ont pas vus venir ? »

Sith - « Maitresse, les ennemis sont partout on est débordés ! »

Vita - « Le temple ne doit pas tomber, vous m'entendez ? Protéger le temple à n'importe quel prix, y compris celui de vos vies ! »

Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que la bataille de Ziost démarre très mal pour elle mais elle est puissante et d'une grande intelligence. Elle a toujours un plan B en réserve voir même un plan C ou D, on ne sais jamais. Aussi bien les troupes impériales que celle des rebelles ont déjà investi le temple. Vita entre dans une telle colère qu'elle en fait trembler les murs et ordonne l'évacuation des installations. Elle bouillonne de rage mais réserve des sacrées surprise pour ceux qui osent venir jusque dans son domaine pour la défier. Au moins d'une commande, elle active une troupe d'élite Sith, un projet sur lequel ses scientifiques ont travailler durement pour le mener à bien et qui va changer le cours de la bataille, du moins au sol. La situation changea effectivement vite lorsque les super soldats sith se déchainèrent les troupes rebelles furent vite annihilées, contrebandiers, mandaloriennes et chasseurs de primes subirent des pertes légères.

Tyron - « Les enfoirés, ils ont bouffer quoi pour être aussi forts ? »

Mandalore - « Une chose est sur, ils n'ont rien d'humain ! »

Tyron - « Pardon ? »

Mandalore - « Regardez les, ce ne sont que des pantins, ils sont aussi forts parce qu'ils ne sont pas affecter par la douleur ! »

Tyron - « Donc, on leur tire dans la tête et c'est bon ? »

Mandalore - « Tout à fait … tu vois que tu as quand même un cerveau ? » ^^

Tyron - « Roh ca va mossieur le super soldat mandalorien qui est devenu roi alors qu'avant c'était un bouseux autant que moi … ! »

Mandalore - « Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le bouseux ? »

Tyron - « Ouais, couche toi ! »

Se jetant sur Mandalore, Tyron lui évite une mort rapide alors qu'un super soldat arrivent sur eux. Ce dernier fut assez vite éliminer en fait quand tout les mandaloriens ouvrirent le feu sur lui simultanément. La situation à certes changée mais tout n'est pas perdu … et pendant que tout ce petit monde se fout joyeusement sur la tronche, notre groupe de héros parvient jusqu'à un grand hall désert. Enfin presque désert car quelqu'un les y attendaient.

Rokan - « Il y avait longtemps ! »

Kyle - « Méconnaissable ! »

Lusa - « Mon dieu ! »

Lelie - « C'est qui ? »

Vily - « Pas la moindre idée ! »

Bret - « Le temps passe et certaines choses change ! »

Aelyn était restée plutôt calme jusque là mais lorsqu'elle vit cette personne, elle implosa.

Aelyn - « SET ! »

Dégainant son sabre laser, la jeune fille bondit en direction de l'homme qu'elle a aimer autrefois, l'heure de régler les comptes à sonner.

**Voilà voilà, fin du chapitre, je vais essayer de pas mettre à nouveau 100 ans avant de publier le prochain.**


	19. Chapter 19 Duel à trois

**Cathy : je pense que le titre de ce chapitre devrait pas mal t'aider pour connaitre la suite ^^**

**Chapitre 19 – Duel à trois**

Alors que ses amis et compagnons de voyage regardait, Aelyn se déchaina sur Set, son niveau aussi bien en maniement du sabre laser que celui de ses pouvoirs avait augmenter depuis leur dernière rencontre. Set s'en aperçut bien vite mais malheureusement pour la jeune jedi, lui aussi avait augmenter ses pouvoirs. Grâce à Rokan, Aelyn avait apprit plusieurs passes d'armes différentes que Set ne pouvait pas connaître car faisant appel à un style au sabre laser qu'il n'avait pas étudié à l'académie. Cela eut son petit effet et déstabilisa le jeune homme, même si évidemment cela ne dura pas longtemps. Aelyn sembla prendre l'avantage, aussi insensé que cela puisse paraître. Les autres jedis assistent au combat mais sont vite rappeller à la réalité lorsque plusieurs ancien chevaliers Sith de Darth Kane débarquent.

Rokan - « Il ne faut pas qu'ils interrompent le duel d'Aelyn et Set ! Tous à l'attaque ! »

Enfin tous à l'attaque, tout ceux qui peuvent quoi, soit Rokan, Kyle, Lusa, Bret, Lelie quand à elle protége les enfants, Vily, Vulkan et Vénoma, même si cette dernière n'obéis pas et ce joint aux autres pour combattre au sabre laser.

Vily - « Arrête, reviens Vénoma ! »

Vénoma - « Ne t'en fais pas petite sœur, j'ai appris à me battre ! » lui dit elle en ajoutant un clin d'œil.

Vulkan aussi se lance dans la bataille et attrape l'un des fusils blasters d'un soldat sith mort non loin et se positionne non loin de Lelie, cette dernière offrant un soutient aux jedis en plein combat. Dans de nombreux endroit du temple, des batailles avaient débuter, sans compter la bataille spatiale et les vaisseaux qui bombardent le temple et les alentours. C'est la bataille générale dans l'espace, les Siths se font canarder par l'Empire et l'Alliance globale (nouveau terme pour définir l'Alliance entre les Rebelles, les Contrebandiers, les Mandaloriens et les Chasseurs de Primes). L'Empire est prit à son tour à parti par les Siths et l'Alliance, non sans difficulté car les croiseurs de l'Alliance sont plus nombreux. Et l'Alliance se fait tirer dessus par les Siths et l'Empire, en bref, chacun canarde deux cibles et c'est un joyeux bordel. Histoire de bien montrer que la nouvelle Alliance est forte, le croiseur amiral de la flotte reste en retrait et ouvre le feu avec ses canons longues portées. A l'intérieur, les leaders de la flotte suivent la bataille sur l'écran holographique.

Tyron (contrebandiers) - « Les impériaux ont reprit du service de toute évidence ! C'est peut-être une chance pour nous d'anéantir les Siths et ce qu'il reste de l'Empire par la même occasion ! »

Bety (rebelle) - « Nous devons rester concentrer sur l'objectif principal, la destruction du grand temple ! »

Mandalore (bon j'ai pas trop besoin d'éclairer là) - « Mes guerriers Mandaloriens ont déjà prit la planète d'assaut, ce sera bientôt terminé ! »

Trask (chasseurs de primes) - « Je peux envoyer mes effectifs s'occuper des impériaux, la plupart connaissent bien leurs croiseurs ! »

Bety - « Seront-ils suffisant ? »

Trask - « Il leur suffit d'infiltrer le vaisseau et faire sauter le réacteur ! Un voir deux maximum par vaisseau et ce sera réglé ! »

Tyron - « Faisons ça ! Nos troupes au sol rencontrent de la résistance mais dans l'ensemble ils s'en sortent ! Méfions nous, Larkin peut avoir préparer des surprises ! »

Mandalore - « Cette sith est très dangereuse, plus dangereuse que Palpatine ! Elle a surement un plan B voir un C, D ou E ! »

Et effectivement à la surface de la planète, Vita et une partie de sa cour se déplace dans les sous-sols en direction du cœur même du temple. Escortée par une dizaine de chevaliers Siths, Vita se déplace rapidement pour atteindre une salle protégée par la force.

Vita - « Surveillez cette porte et que personne ne rentre quoiqu'il arrive ! »

Katal - « Mais maitresse … ! »

Vita - « On ne discute pas mes ordres Katal ! Où en est l'évacuation de la planète ? »

Katal - « Tout est prêt, on attend plus que vous ! »

Vita - « Très bien, attendez moi ici, je n'en est pas pour longtemps ! Nous partirons ensuite ! »

Katal - « Bien maitresse ! »

La sith s'incline pour saluer sa maitresse, cette dernière entre dans la pièce. Un noyau d'énergie siège au beau milieu de la salle, Vita se met à genoux devant et entre en méditation. Presque immédiatement, un tremblement de terre se fait sentir dans tout le temple. Des morceaux entiers s'écroulent, écrasant aussi bien des Siths que leurs ennemis. Dans la pièce où à lieu la bataille de nos héros, les murs eux aussi tremblent, perturbant temporairement le combat.

Kyle - « Le temple s'écroule, il faut qu'on sort de là ! »

Lusa - « On ne peut pas les laisser tout les deux ! »

Rokan - « On a pas le choix, on doit lui faire confiance ! »

Aelyn et Set ont poursuivit leur combat de manière à ne pas être gênés par les débris qui tombent, la salle où ils sont est à présent à ciel ouvert, au loin on peut voir la bataille et un magnifique coucher de soleil. Cependant assez rapidement la présence du côté obscur se fit bien plus qu'oppressante, une présence si noir qu'elle absorbe même les ténèbres se fait sentir sur toute la planète. Parmi nos héros, une personne en particulier est très affectée : Vily. Cette dernière est roulée en boule par terre et tremble comme une feuille. La présence de Vita la trouble au plus haut point, l'aura de la Sith dans la force est vraiment très imposante et rien ne semble capable de s'y opposer. Cela devait faire une bonne dizaine de minutes déjà qu'elle était à l'intérieur de la pièce lorsque les portes s'ouvrèrent à nouveau, Vita réapparait, fatiguée mais bel et bien toujours vivante.

Vita - « Quittons cette endroit immédiatement, nous retournons à Camalla ! »

Sans discuter, les siths accompagnant Vita la suivirent jusqu'au hangar, ou du moins ce qu'il en restait, et prirent la première navette qui pouvait les conduire le plus loin possible d'ici. Durant ce temps, le duel entre Set et Aelyn prenait toujours pour le moins désagréable pour la jeune femme, en effet, la supériorité aussi bien physique que de part son expérience au sabre laser font que Set, désormais en pleine possession de ses moyens, peut battre sans problèmes Aelyn. La jeune femme finie par être acculée au bord d'un précipice, autrefois un balcon donnant sur la cour intérieure du temple, Set se tenant prêt pour donner le coup de grâce. Au moment même où il s'apprêtait à lancer son attaque finale, il fut violemment repoussé par une onde de force jusqu'à l'autre bout de ce qu'il restait de la pièce. Lorsque Aelyn releva la tête, elle eut du mal à y croire, sa sœur se tenait face à elle, un grand sourire mêlé de larmes sur le visage. Les deux jeunes femmes se blottirent l'une contre l'autre quelques secondes comme pour être sure que c'était bien réel, cependant elles furent vite ramenées à la réalité par un Set fou de rage qui bondissaient vers elles. Elles ne prirent pas le temps de se consulter et en un éclair elles bondirent en même temps vers Set pour contrer son attaque. Le choc fut assez violent mais cela eut au moins pour effet de repousser Set assez longtemps pour les laisser préparer une stratégie d'attaque.

Aelyn - « Il est trop puissant, même à deux on ne peut pas le vaincre ! »

Gillian - « Je le sais, il faut qu'on l'attire ailleurs ici ca crains ! Et on doit faire vite, Vita à lancer un processus de destruction de la planète ! Ziost sera complétement anéantie dans une heure ! »

Aelyn - « Quoi ? Elle va détruire la planète ? Juste pour être sure qu'on ne va pas l'avoir ? »

Gillian - « Elle est prête à tout pour ça ! »

Set mit un terme à ce petit intermède en faisant passer entre les deux jeunes femmes sa lame laser. Un signe de tête suffit pour se dire l'une comme à l'autre de fuir la pièce et de quitter le temple rapidement. Traversant les couloirs tombant en ruines, les deux sœurs entrainèrent Set dans une course contre la montre dont le résultat final fut la destruction complète du grand temple de Ziost. Une tempête de neige avait commencer au moment où la plupart des survivants sortirent du temple. La scène qu'ils eurent sous les yeux étaient assez impressionnante, d'un côté un paysage neigeux où se battent avec férocité Siths, Impériaux et Rebelles, de l'autre un paysage de l'enfer, torrents de lave, pluie de feu et explosions en tout genre. Tout indique que la planète entre dans un processus irréversible et qu'il est temps de se tirer d'ici. Rokan et les autres sont déjà sortis, le medic jedi s'occupe de Vily, cette dernière étant tombée dans les pommes suite à l'immense perturbation que Vita à provoquer dans la force. Les autres les couvrent, bientôt rejoint par une équipe de contrebandiers dirigée par Tyron Blade lui même ainsi que Dexter Hovis l'un de ses lieutenants. Quitter la planète n'allait pas être aussi facile que ça, entre les croiseurs Siths et Impériaux, il y a le choix pour se faire descendre. Les jedis étaient certes peu nombreux pour cette bataille mais il y en avait suffisamment pour faire l'équilibre parmi les armées présentes. Depuis la passerelle de son croiseur, le grand amiral Menkal observait le spectacle, accompagné comme toujours par sa partenaire démoniaque Xenor Maldar. Le couple semblait plus que ravi par la situation, des explosions de partout, des siths qui tombent par poignée, des rebelles et autres qui sont décimés, tout était réunis pour leur offrir un spectacle des plus réjouissants.

Delak Menkal - « Et c'est ainsi que s'achève la montée au pouvoir des siths et la destruction de tout opposant au régime impérial ! »

Xenor Maldar - « Notre retour sur la scène se fait de la meilleure manière qui soit, en écrasant tout nos opposants sans pitié ! »

Vu de la passerelle d'un croiseur interstellaire, lui même protéger par une quinzaine d'autres croiseurs du même type, la situation actuelle est assez déformée par rapport à la situation réelle, les impériaux vont très vite le découvrir. Plusieurs tirs firent voler en éclats deux croiseurs du blocus impérial et permirent à un croiseur sith expérimental, probablement celui de Vita, de quitter l'orbite de la planète. Un des amiraux fit son apparition en communication holographique avec Delak, ce dernier apprécia moyennement qu'on vient le déranger alors qu'il savoure sa victoire dont il est certain d'être assuré.

Amiral - « Grand amiral, la situation s'aggrave au sol, la planète est entrain de s'effondrer sur elle-même, nous devons faire évacuer nos hommes immédiatement ! »

Delak - « Hors de question, si cette planète tombe en ruines alors nous allons les aider ! Capitaine, ordonnez au destructeur de planète d'apparaitre et de faire son office ! »

Amiral - « Mais grand amiral, nos hommes … ! »

Delak - « … sont remplaçables amiral, tout comme vous, si ces ordres ne vous conviennent pas, je vous conseille de vous faire relever de votre commandement ! »

L'amiral coupe la communication immédiatement, ordonnant à son croiseur de porter secours aux hommes encore sur la planète. La réaction du grand amiral ne se fit pas attendre, il ordonna d'ouvrir le feu sur le croiseur de l'amiral venant de se rebeller. La sanction fut immédiate et expéditive, aucune chance ne fut laisser à ce croiseur ni à son équipage. Le destructeur de monde fit son apparition peu après, dans les gerbes de flammes dégagées par l'épave du croiseur mais aussi par les immenses jet de lave venant de la planète. Cette fois, rien ne plus empêcher Ziost d'être détruite.

Au sol les combats continuent bien qu'ils soient moins nombreux, la plupart des combattants cherchant à fuir le plus vite possible la planète. La moitié du temps c'était écoulé et le duel entre les soeurs Malkey et Set battait son plein. Les deux soeurs parvenaient non seulement à le maintenir à bonne distance mais semblait capable de lui donner bien plus de fil à retordre qu'il ne l'aurai cru. Set avait toujours eu le potentiel d'un maitre d'arme jedi, sa facilité dans le maniement de l'arme l'ayant toujours aider à se faire vite une réputation. Aujourd'hui encore sa maitrise du sabre laser lui permettait de survivre, bien qu'en fait, on ne sache plus vraiment si Set était encore humain ou bien un sith totalement converti. Pour Aelyn le combat fut aussi bien physique que psychologique, Set lui évoquant tout ses bons souvenirs avec lui, elle ne parvenait toujours pas à se battre sérieusement avec lui. Gillian l'ayant déjà affronté, elle savait parfaitement que le jeune homme était fort et puissant dans la force. Les passes d'armes pleuvent et ils avaient complétement oublié l'environnement autour d'eux, le décor infernal, de lave et de feu était devenu leur arène de duel. La chaleur était devenue étouffante et les deux jeunes femmes ainsi que Set arboraient désormais des tenues plus légères. Set portait uniquement le bas de la tunique traditionnelle des assassins sith, tandis que les filles n'avaient garder que le strict minimum de leur tenue. Le duel était d'un niveau assez élevé, tous étaient déjà bien épuiser et alors que les filles allaient porter une attaque combinée pour mettre à terre leur adversaire, un puissant écho dans la force résonna. Une sorte d'appel à l'aide dans la force avec le même mot : maman ! Ce n'était même pas la peine d'y réfléchir à deux fois, Aelyn se tourna vers le ciel, droit dans la direction que le croiseur de Vita avait prit pour s'enfuir.

Aelyn - « Maman arrive mes chéris ! »

L'attaque combinée d'Aelyn et Gillian fut à nouveau pratiquer et cela eut pour conséquence d'envoyer Set paitre sur un ilot à plusieurs centaines de mètres de là. Un ilot qui se trouvait isolé de tout et que la lave rongeait de plus en plus. Aelyn et Gillian firent de leur mieux pour trouver un hangar à navette encore en état. Une des tours du grand temple était en train de fondre petit à petit dans la lave. Les deux soeurs bondirent à l'intérieur et grimpent jusqu'au hangar situé tout en haut. Elles eurent à peine le temps de grimper à bord de l'une d'elle que la tour commença à pencher dangereusement, menaçant de se précipiter beaucoup plus vite dans la lave. Prenant les commandes, Aelyn mit les gaz et parvint à sortir du hangar juste au moment où la tour terminait sa vie dans la lave. Les choses s'enchainèrent assez vite ensuite, la planète donnant de plus en plus de signe que tout se disloque mais c'est sans doute de voir le destructeur de planètes en action qui devait être le plus impressionnant. Ce n'était cependant pas vraiment la préoccupation d'Aelyn à ce moment là, guidée par la force, elle entra des coordonnées et enclencha l'hyper-propulseur en ignorant totalement les protestations de sa sœur ou encore les appels venant des rebelles.

Leur vaisseau disparu dans les méandres de l'hyperespace, laissant alors la bataille en cours se poursuivre, car bien que Ziost fut rayer de la carte galactique, les croiseurs autour de la planète continuaient leurs combats. Sous les tirs de batterie turbo lasers, les croiseurs siths commencérent à tomber l'un après les autres. Du côté de l'alliance, les pertes étaient moins lourdes mais conséquentes. L'Empire commençait à se mordre les doigts durant ce temps. Non seulement ils commençaient à perdre mais certains croiseurs commencèrent à en imiter d'autres et fuient le champ de bataille. A bord de son croiseur, le grand amiral ne peut qu'assister à la défaite de son armée et sa réaction fut immédiate, dévastant la salle de commandement et ouvrant le feu avec son pistolet blaster sur ses hommes. Une fois tout les hommes de la pièce tuer et la dite pièce, totalement détruite, il ne restait plus que le grand amiral et Xenor, sabre laser en main, activé et prête à contrer de nouvelles attaques.

Delak - « Quittons ce vaisseau et rentrons ! »

Xenor ne se fit pas fait prier et l'accompagna jusqu'à leur navette, ils mirent ensuite le cap sur Coruscant. Du côté de l'alliance, c'était … l'euphorie générale. Les Siths venaient de subir une lourde défaite et ils avaient mis les impériaux en déroute. Les pertes de cette bataille étaient assez élevées, dans chaque camp tous avaient perdus quelqu'un dans cette bataille. Au moins maintenant les choses étaient clair et les ennemis identifiés. La planète Ziost, désormais détruite et réduite à un champ de débris à laisser derrière elle six millions de victimes, dont des soldats issus des trois camps mais principalement la population réduite en esclavage par les Siths. A bord du croiseur médical, Rokan, Venoma et Vulkan était au chevet de Vily. Cette dernière avait sombré dans le coma, le choc psychologique fut trop grand pour elle. Le maitre jedi commençait à se demander si elle allait se réveiller rapidement ou bien si cela allait prendre du temps. La réponse fut assez rapide, Vily ouvrit les yeux et observa autour d'elle les visages des gens. Son regard en inquiéta plus d'un, ses yeux étaient devenus blanc, comme si elle avait été aveugle mais

Vily - « Trouvez la, trouvez Vorla Larkin ! »

Les paroles de Vily résonnèrent encore dans l'esprit de Rokan plusieurs heures après que Vily soit revenue à elle. Ses yeux étaient revenus à la normal et elle n'avait aucune séquelle, ni aucun souvenir de ce qui s'est passé sur la planète. Cependant dans l'esprit du maitre jedi, les questions qu'ils se posaient était : Où ont disparus Aelyn et Gillian ? Qui peut bien être Vorla Larkin ? Et cette dernière a t'elle un lien avec l'ancien padawan du maitre Karmin Malkey ?

Ailleurs dans un coin connu que par quelques rares personnes, un croiseur sith sortit de l'hyperespace. Vita, assise dans le fauteuil de commandement, regardait avec tendresse la planète.

Vita - « Nous rentrons à la maison ! »

La dame sombre des siths se leva et contempla les deux enfants qui étaient à présent protéger par un bouclier de force. Les jumeaux d'Aelyn étaient toujours au main de Vita et leur situation s'aggrave de plus en plus. Vita retourne à son sanctuaire, là où elle est devenue la seigneur sith tant redoutée à présent.

**Pfiou, encore un chapitre qui a eu un accouchement difficile mais le voilà enfin. ^^ Bonne lecture à tous !  
**


	20. Chapter 20 Il est temps d'en finir

**Quasiment deux ans plus tard, voilà un nouveau chapitre. J'avoue que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à trouver la motivation pour continuer mes fics mais là on dirait que ça va. J'espère pouvoir fournir rapidement la suite et conclure cette histoire. Bonne lecture à tous.**

**Chapitre 20 - Il est temps d'en finir !**

**Camalla**

La porte d'un grand complexe s'ouvre sur Vita Larkin et sa suite, l'impératrice sith est notamment suivie par les deux nounous twileks de Call et Tal. Les petits semblent commencer à comprendre qu'ils ne devraient pas être là et appellent désespérément leur mère au travers de la force mais aussi verbalement. Les deux pauvres nounous n'arrivant pas à les calmer, car elles craignent avant tout la réaction de Vita, elles sont presque en larmes en écoutant les complaintes des deux enfants. Vita ne semble pas vraiment préoccupée par ça, elle semble plutôt concentrée sur la suite de son plan. Marchant d'un pas rapide à travers le complexe, Vita se rend à sa chambre de méditation, depuis que son oracle à désertée elle a perdu un avantage certain sur ses ennemis. Elle a besoin d'entrer en méditation pour utiliser son propre pouvoir à lire l'avenir, certes moins développé que celui de Lena, son ancienne oracle mais au moins ca aide.

Vita - « Qu'on ne me dérange pas jusqu'à ce que je sorte de là, même si c'est urgent, compris ? »

Katal, faisant partie de la suite de Vita - « Bien maitresse ! »

Vita disparaît dans sa chambre de méditation, les nounous emmènent les jumeaux dans une chambre aménagée spécialement pour eux. Ils ne se calmèrent qu'une fois arriver là bas, visiblement les jouets offert par Vita captivèrent rapidement l'attention des deux petits … comme quoi, donnez un jouet à un enfant et vous lui ôtez tout ses soucis. Au moins les deux nounous eurent un peu de temps pour souffler un peu et prendre bien soins des petits. Katal de son côté organisa les troupes pour sécuriser la base. Dans le cas, peu probable où l'alliance ou les impériaux trouvent la base, au moins ils seraient prêt à les recevoir.

**Nar Shaddaa**

Dans un autre coin de la galaxie, nous retrouvons les soeurs Malkey qui pansent leurs blessures. A les voir on aurait du mal à croire qu'elles sont des utilisatrices de la force. Aelyn est rentrée chez elle pour ainsi dire, cette planète ayant été le lieu de son enfance. Quelques jours ont déjà passer depuis la bataille de Ziost et il faut bien dire que nos héroines ont le moral à zéro, Aelyn comme toujours la première. Intérieurement elle hurle de rage, extérieurement ce sont ses larmes de rage qu'on peut voir. Gillian essaye de réconforter sa jeune sœur comme elle peut mais on peut pas dire que ce soit un succès. Leur combat contre Set les as toutes les deux épuisées, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. Aelyn dut affronter ses propres démons pour trouver la force de ne pas céder au côté obscur au cours du combat, la colère qu'elle à ressentie et même ressent encore au fond d'elle, la tient. Cela la maintient en vie, si on peut dire. Pour le moment elles se reposent dans l'une des cachettes appartenant à « l'oncle » d'Aelyn. En fait on ignore si c'est son oncle de sang ou bien si c'est une espèce d'oncle adoptif, quoiqu'il en soit Aelyn a confiance en lui. Rokan et les autres sont ailleurs, va savoir vraiment où et difficile de savoir. La dernière bataille à été rude et depuis leur arrivée sur Nar Shaddaa, on arrête pas de parler du retour au pouvoir de l'empire et de la destruction de Ziost.

En parlant de l'Empire, au lendemain de la défaite cuisante de l'empereur « auto proclamé » Menkal, ce dernier intensifia les attaques autant sur des cibles Sith que celle de l'Alliance Rebelle. La guerre civile galactique, déjà bien avancée, vient de prendre un tournant qui va sans doute la conduire vers un chaos sanglant.

Ce qui reste de l'une des bases d'un des plus grands contrebandier de Nar Shaddaa est en ruine, nos héros ont trouver refuge ici en attendant de décider de la suite des opérations. Ziost a été en grande partie un échec, voir totalement, le nombres de pertes dans chaque camp étant important et la menace Vita Larkin court toujours. Aelyn venait à nouveau d'échapper de peu à la mort, ayant du affronter son ancien petit ami et manquant de peu de pouvoir retrouver ses enfants. Les jumeaux continuaient de l'appeler à travers la force, malgré toutes ses tentatives, Aelyn demeuraient incapable à présent de les localiser. Allant trouver refuge sur le toit d'un gratte-ciel de la cité, la jeune femme cherchait un moyen de retrouver Vita.

**Flotte multi-forces rebelle – En orbite autour de Manaan**

Les forces de l'Alliance Rebelle, de l'Alliance contrebandière, des Mandaloriens et des Chasseurs de primes plus quelques autres alliés, ont fait escale sur Manaan, le temps que tout le monde se remettent de la bataille. Sur la frégate médical Lanja nous retrouvons Rokan, Vulkan et ses deux sœurs : Venoma et Vily ainsi que Lelie, désormais séparée de Gillian. Une séparation que la femme semble bien mal accepter, elles qui voyagent ensemble depuis maintenant un certain temps. Rokan prend soin de Vily, l'adolescente semble plus ou moins remise de sa rencontre avec Vita Larkin mais le médecin jedi veut être sur qu'elle ne court plus le moindre danger. Vulkan semble avoir trouver sa voie en tant que soldat, bien que ses deux sœurs démontrent toutes les deux une grande inquiétude pour lui. Venoma semble plutôt s'accommoder de son rang de jedi même si elle semble beaucoup s'inquiéter de l'état de santé de sa jeune sœur et de voir son frère devenir soldat.

Vulkan - « Chacun doit trouver sa place dans la galaxie, maintenant je sais que la mienne sera celle d'un soldat ! Je veux me battre et aider à faire tomber Vita ! »

Venoma - « Maitresse Vita nous a donner la vie mais elle nous destinait à servir d'armes … comme tout ce qu'elle crée ! »

Pas loin d'eux, on entend soudainement la voix suraiguë de leur jeune sœur hurler à travers toute l'infirmerie. Ce qui ne manque pas d'attirer l'attention de tout le monde, patients comme médecins ou infirmiers.

Vily - « Rokan ! Je vous dis que ca va, lâchez moi ! »

Rokan - « Ton état de santé est peut être bon mais ton esprit est encore touché par celui de Vita ! Tu dois te reposer encore quelques jours ! »

Vily - « Et on va attendre combien de temps ici ? Vita doit déjà être en train de concevoir son plan de secours ! »

Rokan - « Et tu as peut être une idée d'où elle est partie hein ? »

Vily, cherchant à cacher sa gêne - « Non ! »

Rokan - « Donc pour le moment, on reste ici et dès qu'on sait où la trouver, on lui tombe dessus ! »

Vily semble approuver l'idée mais n'est pas vraiment contente d'être assignée au repos forcé et à son lit. Vulkan et Venoma soupirent en même temps et de la même façon, ce qui eu pour effet de leur provoquer un fou rire commun qui ne manqua pas non plus de se faire entendre à travers toute l'infirmerie. Enfin du moins jusqu'à ce qu'une petite boule de nerfs aux cheveux roux ne tire le rideau entourant son lit et se mette à hurler …

Vily - « VOUS VOUS FOUTEZ DE MOI ? »

Vulkan et Venoma arrêtent immédiatement de rire et lui sourirent en même temps, comme deux petits malfrats prit en flagrant délit. Le regard furieux de leur sœur avait apparemment suffit à les effrayer.

Vulkan et Venoma - « Non, non ! » ^^

Ils ne devaient surement pas être convaincants car Vily poussa un cri rageur et tira à nouveau le rideau entourant son lit. Même Rokan n'ose pas insister plus longtemps. Malgré ce qui s'est passé il y a peu, tout le monde est certain d'une chose : le conflit doit cesser rapidement sous peine de détruire tout ce à quoi ils tiennent. Lelie durant ce temps tourne en rond, elle cherche un moyen de retrouver son amie. Bien qu'elles ne se connaissent pas depuis des années, les circonstances de la disparition de Gillian à laisser un vide en Lelie, vide qu'elle a bien du mal à gérer. Du côté des chef rebelles, la situation n'est pas au beau fixe, l'empire et sa flotte attaque presque tout ce qui bouge et les victimes se comptent par centaines à présent. L'empereur affiche une volonté clair d'en finir avec les rebelles et les siths.

De leur côté, les forces contrebandières et Mandaloriennes sont déjà en train de refaire le plein, prêtes à repartir à l'attaque. Il faut bien dire que l'alliance contrebandière a développer des vaisseaux dans ses chantiers de Rori qui sont largement capables de venir à bout de tout les vaisseaux actuellement en circulation. Ceci est notamment du au fait qu'ils ont été capables de mettre la main sur différents plans de construction de croiseurs des principales forces de la galaxie. Qu'obtientons en mélangeant plusieurs technologies ensemble ? Et bien tout simplement une technologie qui leur est nettement supérieure, voilà ce que sont les croiseurs contrebandiers, un mix des différentes technologies actuelles. Bien que les Mandaloriens garde secret leur technologie, il ne fut pas bien difficile aux contrebandiers d'en savoir plus … il suffit de parcourir les derniers champs de bataille fréquenter par les guerriers galactique. Mais tout ceci est un peu hors sujet et l'histoire touche bientôt à sa fin, aussi donc vais-je reprendre mon récit.

**Nar Shaddaa**

Aelyn fixe la ville qui s'étend en face d'elle. Telle est sa planète, celle qui l'as vue grandir et qui aujourd'hui ne représente plus qu'un passé qu'elle a désormais laisser derrière elle. La jeune femme est psychologiquement faible, avoir affronté son ancien amour et entendre en permanence l'appel de ses petits n'ont pas vraiment arrangé la situation. Elle est en proie au doute et il est évident qu'elle est sur le point de craquer. Ses pensées la submerge tout d'un coup et n'y tenant plus, elle hurle de désespoir et fond en larmes. Elle a trouver une sœur au cours de sa quête mais elle sait aussi que ses parents ne sont plus là pour elle, Danya est morte en essayant de protéger l'homme qu'elle aimait. Karmin est décédé en accomplissant son devoir pour créer un univers plus radieux pour les autres. Bien qu'elles ne soient pas totalement du même sang, Aelyn et Gillian acceptent plutôt bien cette relation nouvelle qui s'est créer. Ni l'une ni l'autre ne sont des jedis accomplies où qui ont reçues une formation complète mais néanmoins elles possèdent un talent naturel pour la force. Gillian apparaît sur le seuil de la porte, faiblement, elle arrive à attirer l'attention de sa soeur.

Gillian - « Aelyn ? »

Aelyn sortie de ses songes et se tourna vers sa soeur, ce qu'elle vit alors lui glaça le sang d'effroi.

Aelyn - « TOI ! » dit elle d'une voix tremblante.

Un inconnu pointait un couteau sous la gorge de Gillian et serrait assez fort pour la dissuader de tenter quoi que ce soit. Aelyn chercha de la main son sabre laser mais il n'était pas à sa ceinture, l'inconnu lui montra alors de son autre main, les deux sabre lasers qu'il tenait.

Inconnu - « C'est ça que tu cherche ? »

Aelyn - « Comment tu m'as trouver … père ! »

L'inconnu s'avance alors à la lumière et Aelyn ne peux réprimer un cri d'horreur en voyant le visage de son beau père, qu'elle pensait avoir tuer, apparaître quelque peu changé. Ce qui pourrait être un peu normal quand on à la moitié de la figure recouverte d'une plaque de fer et d'implants cyborgs.

Beau-père - « Ca faisait longtemps que je t'attendais Aelyn ! J'attendais le jour où j'allais pouvoir me venger de ce que toi et ta chuuta de mère m'avait fait subir ! »

Aelyn - « C'est toi qui a payer pour tout ce que tu faisais subir à maman et a moi ! M'obliger à me prostituer tout ça pour conserver ton train de vie ! Heureusement que j'ai une nouvelle chance de te le faire payer ! »

Gillian - « Aelyn, non ! Ne cède pas à ta colère ! »

L'homme resserra son étreinte sur Gillian, la lame de son couteau commençant à lui entaillé la gorge sans pour autant l'égorger vraiment, juste assez pour qu'il filet de sang s'échappe et fasse hurler la femme. Aelyn serre les dents, elle sait que la vie de sa sœur est en danger et elle ne veut surtout pas perdre un seul être qui lui est cher.

Beau-père - « Bon, je crois que tu as compris ce qui arrivera à ton amie si tu ne me laisse pas te tuer sagement ! »

Gillian - « Espèce de monstre, comment vous avez pu oser faire ça à ma petite sœur ! »

Beau-père la pousse violemment en direction d'Aelyn et sort son blaster pour pouvoir lui tirer dans le dos.

Beau-père - « Tu est aussi une vermine de jedi toi ! »

L'homme s'apprêtait à tirer quand Aelyn utilisa une pousse de force pour le renvoyer d'où il vient. Malheureusement, cela coupa toute retraite possible pour les deux femmes et cette fois-ci, ce fut une dizaine d'individus qui passèrent la porte, le beau père d'Aelyn à leur tête. Tous pointèrent leurs armes sur les deux femmes, qui sentirent leur dernière heure arriver, lorsqu'Aelyn jeta un coup d'œil derrière elles et eu une idée.

Aelyn - « Tu as confiance en moi ? »

Gillian - « Euh oui, pourquoi ? »

Aelyn - « A trois on saute dans le vide ! »

Gillian - « Hein ? Non mais ça va pas la tête ? »

Aelyn - « Aie confiance ! »

Gillian - « On a pas vraiment le choix ! 1 … ! »

Aelyn - « 2 … 3, go ! »

Avant même que les premiers tirs ne les atteignent, les deux femmes s'étaient précipiter dans le vide, chutant à grande vitesse avec l'espérance de vie d'un hérisson traversant une autoroute. Le beau père d'Aelyn prit assez mal de voir s'échapper ses deux proies et son cri de rage résonna suffisamment fort pour être perçu par les deux jedis. Leurs réflexes dans la force les aidant, les deux femmes parvinrent a s'en tirer saine et sauve, chacune ayant réussi à atterrir sur le toit d'un véhicule. Croyant qu'elles étaient tirer d'affaire, elles se rejoignirent dans une rue se situant à proximité. Si seulement ça avait été aussi facile, car une dizaine d'hommes les y attendaient et ne perdirent pas leur temps pour les attaquer. Dégainant leurs sabre-laser, les deux femmes se défendirent, Aelyn utilisa la force pour déplacer ce qui lui tombait sous la main et fabriquer un abri de fortune pour elle et sa sœur. Markan, le beau-père d'Aelyn, ne tarda pas à rejoindre la rue et se joignit au combat.

Markan - « Elles ne doivent pas s'échapper ! »

Il sorti un détonateur thermal et le jeta en direction d'Aelyn et Gillian, avec un geste élégant de son sabre-laser cette dernière coupa en deux le détonateur thermal, Aelyn renvoya ce qu'il en restait juste avant que le tout n'explose à la figure des mercenaires de Markan. Ce dernier ne fut malheureusement pas tuer par l'explosion mais il ne put s'échapper de là sans être blessé. Les filles en profitèrent pour filer dans la grande rue qui se trouvait non loin, la foule leur permit de disparaître, du moins durant quelques minutes. Markan était plutôt tenace et les poursuivit quand même, malgré ses blessures. Les filles bifurquèrent dans les ruelles, sachant très bien qu'elles ne pourraient pas éternellement échapper à leur poursuivant, en digne jedis, les filles estimèrent que quitte à l'affronter, autant que ce soit loin de la foule, limiter le risque de dommages collatéraux. Il fallait croire que toute la ville les cherchaient car sur le chemin elles durent affronter un nouveau groupe de mercenaires.

Aelyn - « On a pas vraiment le temps de jouer avec vous les gars ! »

Alors que la jeune femme aller foncer sur eux, Gillian la retint.

Gillian - « Tu n'est pas obligée de les tuer, contente-toi de les blesser pour les rendre hors de combat ! »

Aelyn - « Je vais faire de mon mieux ! »

Gillian relâcha sa sœur et celle-ci ne fit qu'une bouchée des mercenaires, écoutant sa sœur, elle se contenta de les mettre hors de combat en les blessant aux bras et aux jambes. Il faut croire qu'elles avaient effectivement tout Nar Shaddaa aux trousses car un vaisseau arriva devant elles et les mit en joue. Il ne fallut guère attendre avant que le vaisseau se mit à ouvrir le feu, les deux femmes tentèrent de bloquer et de renvoyer les tirs mais ce ne fut pas aussi facile que ça. Gillian fit un splendide vol plané quand elle bloqua un tir avec son sabre-laser mais heureusement elle parvint à contrôler sa trajectoire et atterrit tranquillement quelques mètres plus loin. Aelyn et Gillian se trouvèrent chacune un endroit où se cacher et se protéger des tirs.

Aelyn - « Il faut qu'on trouve un moyen de le détruire ! »

Gillian - « Si on lui projetait quelque chose ? »

Aelyn - « Oui mais quoi ? »

Gillian - « On peut faire s'écrouler la passerelle au-dessus de lui ! »

Aelyn jeta un coup d'oeil et vit de quoi sa sœur voulait parler, le vaisseau était juste en dessous d'une passerelle reliant deux bâtiments, si elles la faisait tomber, le vaisseau serai écraser.

Aelyn - « D'accord, ça marche ! »

Maintenant que leur plan était établit, comment le mettre en pratique ? La passerelle est à une bonne cinquantaine de mètres devant elles, à découvert. Inutile d'envisager de grimper sur les bâtiments à proximité, cela leur demanderai beaucoup de temps et même si elles ont la force avec elles, elles ne peuvent pas se mettre à marcher sur les façades des bâtiments. Gillian eut alors une idée des plus cinglée.

Gillian - « Rejoint-moi, je vais te lancer ! »

Aelyn - « Quoi ? »

Gillian - « C'est le seul moyen, je te lance avec la force ensuite toi tu contrôle ta trajectoire et tu sectionne les piliers. »

Aelyn - « Non mais ça va pas, t'est cinglée ? »

Gillian - « T'as une meilleure idée ? »

Aelyn - « … bon on va faire ça ! »

La jeune fille se lança, elle bondit à découvert et fit plusieurs cabrioles pour esquiver les tirs du vaisseau. Elle rejoint enfin sa grande sœur et cette dernière la prit par la main. Elle l'entraina à découvert et se mit à tournoyer en utilisant la force pour accélérer le rythme. Aelyn n'eut même pas le temps de protester qu'elle fut prise de nausée et ne réalisa pas immédiatement qu'elle était déjà en train de se rapprocher rapidement de la passerelle. Elle reprit ses esprits juste à temps pour dégainer son sabre-laser, corriger sa trajectoire avec la force et sectionner les piliers retenant la passerelle. Elle s'accrocha alors à un bâtiment proche puis utilisa la force pour faire un bond de l'autre côté de la rue et coupa les autres piliers. Le vaisseau ne se rendit compte de la manœuvre que trop tard, ce dernier avait tourner sur lui-même pour suivre les mouvements d'Aelyn et lui tirer dessus mais le temps de se rendre compte de la situation, il était trop tard. Le vaisseau fit emporté vers le sol et s'écrasa dans une gerbe d'explosion. Aelyn rejoint sa sœur.

Gillian - « Ca va ? C'était incroyable ! »

Aelyn - « Plus jamais ça Gillian ! J'ai cru que j'allais mourir ! »

Gillian - « Mais au moins ça à marcher ! » lui dit-elle en souriant.

Aelyn - « Tout comme j'aurai pu m'écraser contre la passerelle et ça aurai été la fin de haricots ! »

Gillian - « Oui ! Maintenant essayons de trouver un transport et … ! »

Elle ne put cependant terminer sa phrase, un tir de blaster la toucha au bras tenant son sabre-laser, la désarmant par la même occasion. Markan les avait retrouver.

Markan - « Je vous tiens enfin ! »

Il ouvrit le feu mais l'habileté d'Aelyn au sabre-laser ne lui permit pas d'achever ses proies, au contraire, ses tirs lui furent renvoyés, le désarmant à son tour. Il tenta de se saisir d'une autre arme mais Aelyn attira le pistolaser vers elle et le détruisit d'un coup de sabre-laser.

Aelyn - « Cette fois c'est vraiment fini pour toi ! »

Elle s'avança vers lui, déterminée à le tuer, cela se voyait dans ses yeux. Gillian le sentit surement car elle tenta d'arrêter sa jeune sœur.

Gillian - « Non Aelyn, ne laisse pas la vengeance dicter ta conduite, il n'en vaut pas la peine ! »

Aelyn - « Il le mériterai pourtant ! »

Gillian - « Ce n'est pas la voie des jedis, pas celle de la justice, il doit payer pour ses crimes mais pas ainsi ! Laisse le vivre et livrons-le aux autorités qui sauront mieux se charger de lui ! Je t'en prie Aelyn, écoute moi ! »

Aelyn s'arrêta de marcher, elle désactiva son sabre-laser et fit demi-tour.

Aelyn - « Très bien mais allons nous en tant avant que je change d'avis ! »

Gillian - « Rejoignons le spatioport oui ! »

Aelyn ne sut pas très exactement comment ni pourquoi mais elle sentit une perturbation dans la force, quelque chose qui la poussa à se retourner en dégainant son sabre-laser. Elle parada un tir de blaster parfaitement ajuster sur son cœur et le renvoya droit vers son expéditeur. Markan fut projeté en arrière et tomba dans le vide. Aelyn garda la position durant une dizaine de secondes avant de réaliser qu'elle venait enfin de tuer un des bourreaux de son passé. Gillian ne dit rien, se doutant bien de ce que devait ressentir sa sœur en cet instant.

**Votre avis m'intéresse, n'hésitez pas à me le donner, ça aide toujours. Un commentaire ne vous prendra que 5 minutes. A bientôt pour la suite.**


End file.
